An Apprentice's Future
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: #28 in series w/Reina Grayson. The LOD has won, unless Rave & Archeron (Omega Squad) go back in time to stop Stalker from killing off Roy Harper & Reiena Grayson & rescue Wally West from the Speed Force. Can they do it? Can Dick, Jason, Tim, Barb, Bruce & Terry work together to keep the LOD from getting Watchtower? Can the Batman Beyond Young Justice team prevail?
1. Chapter 1

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Prologue

He was gone.

Wally West, one of the first protégés, was gone.

Dead to the world.

The pain was unbearable.

His death was never meant to be.

His name was Time Stalker.

His grandfather was the apprentice of Deathstroke the Terminator.

Stalker was an assassin for hire, just like Slade Wilson.

He wanted the world. He wanted the heroes _DEAD_.

With other villains, the Legion of Doom was reborn.

They changed history.

The heroes are trapped in Watchtower (in space).

The JLU are on OA, helping to stop the Red Lanterns.

They must fix the past.

And their hope lies in two of the bravest convert members.

Stalker was in the past.

These two must fix the past.

Defeat Time Stalker.

And win the war before it ever started.

The heroes are losing…

The villains have the Earth.

Countries are falling…

And the villains want Watchtower.

This is their story…

There was nothing left now.

Nightwing, Dick Greyson, the immortal husband to Lady Serenity Merddain, Merlin's granddaughter, knew this.

They were all trapped on Watchtower now.

And now, to save Wally West, he needed their best young heroes.

And that was the remaining members of this generations' trio: His own daughter, Meygan and Roy's son, Vincent.

Thinking about the third member of the trio, Brian, Wally's son, hurt. Brian was comatose but still slowly dying.

Dick never thought he'd lose Roy or Wally. Roy had been dead for 12 years now. Now Wally was gone. He was all alone.

He didn't like that feeling. NOT AT ALL.

But here was his chance to stop the LOD once and for all…


	2. Chapter 2

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan De Jesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Chapter 1

Cue Music: Batman Beyond Theme (Track 13 of Music of DC Comics)

_My name is Rave. I'm going into the past to save my future. I'm co-leader of the JLU's covert team._

_Our team has been fighting the Legion of Doom for some time now._

_They managed to take out our Flash (Wally West) and now they rule as a result. 88% of the world is under their control. The people of Earth are being enslaved._

_I have to save Uncle Wally._

_As I pull on my black and purple streaked wig, I caught the eye of my mate in the mirror. He's Kevin Kent, the eldest son of Uncle Conner and Aunt M'gann. We mated in this crisis._

_I know, bad timing._

'_I don't want you to go.' Kevin thought to her._

'_We've been over this. I have to go. I'm the only one who ever trained with Uncle Wally in the Speedforce.'_

_Kevin frowned. He looked so much like his dad when he did that_. _' You're not a speedster! You need Brian!'_

_"Brian's comatose, you know that. It was the only way to keep him alive." I stared intently at him. And he changed appearance. He changed into Slade. I took a breath._

_"Meygan?" Kevin was at my side instantly. "What's wrong?"_

_There was a knock on our door._

_Saved by a knock._

_My wig in place, I answered the door._

_It was our teammate, my partner in this mission. My bond-brother Archeron. "It's time," he said._

_Kevin and I followed him out. I had to keep myself calm. Going on this mission will be tough without me being fully recovered from the Fear Toxin…_

They were ready.

Rave and Archeron.

The remaining aged heroes learned that Stalker went to the past to take out Flamebird and Red Arrow. The two had to stop him from doing that. Gear held out the means to save their Flash: two titanium-made bracelets that would create a barrier to protect the non-speedster from the effects of the Speed Force. Gear, his son Syfon, Max and Tim Drake worked to create it from the S.T.A.R. Labs designs.

Tigress didn't want her only child gone. She already lost Wally to the LOD. She didn't want to lose Archeron too.

"Ok, you two. Stop Stalker, save Wally and get back here," Dick told them. But he looked at his daughter with worry.

Rave wondered if her dad knew she wasn't recovered. "Got it, Dad." Meygan's eyes then rolled into her head and she collapsed.

_When Icicle Junior came for the through those double doors, there were groans all around. The villain should have retired decades ago._

"_Cameron, go home," Drow told him. "You're ancient."_

"_I will ice your ass!" Cameron retorted._

_A shot rang out. A bullet hole right between the eyes. _

_Icicle Jr. went down._

_Talia/Ra's a'Ghul blew on the smoke coming from her gun. "Send the next one."_

_Yami just sighed. He was so taken by her._

"_I wanted to do that," Star Sapphire complained._

"_Sorry. The next one is yours."_

Meygan blinked. She groaned.

"Printesa?"(Princess) Dick whispered to his daughter.

"Sunt bine (I'm alright)," she said in Romanian, sitting up. "The timeline changes are affecting me. We have to hurry."

Artemis let go of her son. "Be careful, Vincent." She then kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"Mom…" Vincent said, embarrassed as he wiped away his mom's lip gloss from his cheek. "Don't worry. I will."

Meyga took Vincent's hand and gave Kevin a smile. _'I love you, my Kryptonian Prince.' _She then teleported the two of them to the past.

The Time Ribbons that flow and ebb through the timestream were overwhelmed with their gravity. Vincent couldn't really breathe. But Meygan was breathing for them both with no difficulty. Travelling through the stream was dangerous for if the ribbons catch you, they would crush you. Meygan's demon powers kept them safe. She was ready to save Flash. And do it before her timeline was forever altered.

In the past…

All was quiet among the teens in Watchtower.

A month ago, they had lost of their own…

One of the first protégés…

Wally West, the first Kid Flash.

The fight for the world was brutal.

He was just trying to help his uncle and cousin. And _that _cost him his life.

Dick and Reiena, aka Nightwing and Flamebird, were feeling his lost the most. Their best friend, their partner in crime (prank-wise), their brother…torn from them as if he was a mere feather in a snow storm. They had been the most quiet since they returned 3 days ago. Their smiles were gone.

Poor Barbara, aka Batgirl, couldn't cheer the twins up. When Jason died, their pain was deep But this was different. Wally left a hole in their souls and it was never going to be filled.

Tim missed Wally already. True, he didn't know Wally as well as the twins but he always had a smile ready for the young Robin.

The one still the most affected after a month was Bart, the new Kid Flash. He should have been the one to die; he didn't belong in the past. "So not crash," he had mumbled for the millionth time. The future speedster was leaning up against a far wall, watching everyone, not moving, not vibrating; doing nothing. What a way to crash the mode.

Artemis was curled up in a corner. Her heart was still filled with pain, both physical and emotional. She loved Wally and never got to tell him. The words burned in her heart. Why did he have to go and leave her behind? Why couldn't he come back to her like he had promised? This was unfair! She had her piece of Heaven in Wally and now he was gone. She couldn't move on without him…

Reiena moved away from her twin. The fire controller needed some air, sort her feelings out. She had to find the strength to tell her best friend good-bye in her heart.

A slight sound.

The smallest of sounds.

Flamebird turned her head to hear it again.

"Flamebird?" Aqualad asked. He took the entire team off of active duty. The last few missions had close calls so he knew Wally's death was the reason for that.

Stalker grinned. Thanks to the cloaking of the Time Belt created by Luthor, he was in a position to take Flamebird by surprise. Wally West was dead. Now it was her turn. And then Red Arrow.

A small chuckle. The slightest sound of a blade leaving its sheath. A moment to pause; to bask in the victory.

To kill the heroes.

Who knew a speedster's death would have given the Legion of Doom in under 3 days?

Back in the future…

Claire stared out at the landscape before her. The red skies reminded her of home. Her power of the Star Sapphire was near to bursting because of her love.

A human had her heart. An assassin in his own right; Ian Montgomery.

Slade was the one that came onto her first. But she knew of Slade Wilson; of Deathstroke. He was hoping to use her to get the LOD. But she was in love with Ian. And he returned her love in secret. So when she told Ian what Slade was planning, he came up with a plan to stop the man that took so much from his family.

The door slid open and she smiled. Seconds later, arms held her close. "Ian."

"Right now, I'm Slade." Ian deactivated the image inducer device and he was himself again. He removed his mask. She had seen his face before-his true face- so there was no need to hide it. "Darkin retuned with a few lackeys of his own. We may want to hold those auditions after all. In fact, if Slade does his job, we will officially win in 4 days."

"I'm glade." Star Sapphire turned in his arms, smiling. "How much longer before your plan is put into action?"

"4 days." Ian leaned down to kiss her. "Now, I've neglected you long enough." He lifted the tall woman into his arms and moved toward their bed.

Near the Headquarters of the LOD, Coon Rapids, MN…

Airhawk, Shock, Robin, Eclipse and Miracle snuck toward the high walls of the HQ of the LOD. Airhawk wore his Thanagarian armor; Robin wore his modified suit with the modified green cape; Shock actually found those flying discs his dad once used; Eclipse changed her skin to Caucasian and her costume to black with a red 'S'( a black unitard with long sleeves, a black skirt with red tights and black boots.) The red 'S' stood out.

But Molly…Molly was wearing a costume. It covered her from head to toe; there was no skin exposed. She reached up to her ear. "We're here. Where to?"

"The computer pinpointed their location to the southeast corner section, third floor."

"Eclipse, link us up," Molly said, butterflies in her stomach.

'_Everyone ready?'_ Molly asked mentally.

The rest of the team sounded off.

'_Let's go.'_

The 5 members of Beta Squad headed for the rear of the building. Molly saw her reflection- and paused.

Her in a modified Red X suit.

Yeah, the peace-lover, the non-fighter Molly Greyson, in the Zynothium-diluted powered black suit with the aqua-blue gloves, utility belt and mask. There was a red X on the forehead of the mask, which looked more like a Phantom of the Opera mask than a skull. The short cape ended at her waist, the inside aqua-blue.

Her dad was going to ground her for life.

But Molly had to bring hope back to everyone. And this was the only way to do it; to rescue the captured heroes. She reached up to her ear. "Grandpa, I'm scared."

"You're doing fine, Molly. You can do this. I believe in you."

Molly sighed. "Alla i ddim credo fy mod yn gwneud hyn (I can't believe I'm doing this)" she said in Welsh. She ran to catch up with her team.

Back In the Past…

Flamebird knew something didn't feel right. Wally was a slow speedster, compared to Flash and Impulse. But not _that slow_. She happened to see a shadow loom over her for 2 seconds. That was all she needed. Flamebird moved quietly and gracefully to her right as Stalker came down with a punch into the floor. He was solid and visible when Flamebird rose to her feet. She created eskrima fire sticks and stared down this intruder.

Aqualad, Kid Flash (Bart), Tigress, Robin (Tim), Batgirl and Nightwing were on this fight, all battle ready to take him on.

"Who are you?" Reiena asked. This person was in a gray & black version of Deathstroke's costume, which gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"A traveler." He stood up and went immediately into a fighting stance. "Now be a dear and let me kill you."

Reiena merely glared at him.

In The Future, at Watchtower, at the same time…

Syfon, the son of Gear, came from the Weight Room, confused. He couldn't find the core members of Beta Squad, a team he was once on. Dick, Tim and Jason had a schedule for the team. Beta Squad was supposed to be in the Weight Room. The new members of Beta- Siren, Blue Beetle IV and Komos were doing hand-to-hand combat practice with Superboy. Alpha Squad was going a training session with Gear, Static and Black Canary, who came out of retirement to help train the new generation for their fight against the LOD.

But Molly, Luna, Andrew, Virgil Jr. and Eric were missing.

Billy walked by the former Dark Knight's room. He thought he heard voices so he pressed his ear on the door. IN just a few minutes, he took off to find Nightwing.

The kids did something stupid. And the original Batman was helping them!

Back in the past…  
Slade/Ian went for Reiena with a quick fervor as he dodged water from Aqualad. Reiena's fiery eskrima sticks met his short blades. But Slade/Ian kicked her in the stomach and as she was pushed back, threw down smoke pellets to disorient everyone.

The youngest one, Robin III, was the first to be taken out with a well-placed hit to the back of his head with the hilt of the short blade.

Then he went to Tigress. The blonde archer caught the leg coming at her but got punched in the face, not once but twice. Her nose was broken on the second punch. As she grabbed her nose, Slade/Ian punched her in the gut and then put her in a sleeper hold, knocking her out in seconds.

Batgirl was tougher but she screamed when after her counter attack, he broke her arm at the elbow.

Impulse, now Kid Flash, ran through the smoke. Slade/Ian used the blow dart portion of his modified gun to nail him in the neck, taking him down.

Aqualad landed a few hits but he was knocked out with a lucky shot to the temple as he stopped a few throwing stars with his forearm.

The smoke thinned out and Flamebird came at him. He still had the strange gun in his hand. But he hooked it to his waist in a mere second and met her in counter moves that kept them stalemated.

Dick joined the pair, but this guy, who Dick was convinced was Deathstroke, countered him as well in a high paced fight that seemed more like a dance than a fight.

Slade/Ian then saw Reiena ready to toss a fireball at him so as she did, he kicked Dick right into it as he countered a series of punches and kicks from him.

Nightwing cried out.

He went down.

"Nightwing!" Flamebird cried.

"Slade/Ian was on her in a second. He took a hand and twisted it before snapping it in the opposite direction. As she cried out, he kicked her in the temple and she went down in a hurry.

He unhooked the odd gun, the one with the crossbow attached and dart blower on top and aimed it at Flamebird's head. "Time to destroy your family. Starting with Red Bird."

**Oh boy! Can the team handle another death of a teammate? How will the timeline change now? Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan De Jesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 2

Music: Young Justice Theme Song from self-titled album

A blackish-gold time vortex appeared above the combatants and two people fell through it. Stalker/Slade leaped away and the two newcomers landed on either side of Flamebird.

Dick saw the pair. So did Batgirl. Where was the League!? No way they didn't know that their base was under attack.

The taller of the two wore a two-piece red leather costume (think Green Arrow's Smallville costume). The hood was pulled over his head and hid half his face. Sunglasses further hid his face. He wore protective arm guards that went from his middle fingertip to elbow. A few fingers from each hand was not covered.

The shorter one was hidden by a black cloak, the hood shaped as a raven. The shorter one was glowing a dark purple color. It was visible but faint. Then a pale hand reached out and undid the cloak.

It fell from the person.

Dick recognized her. _His daughter._

She wore a dark purple sleeveless suit with a black raven over her chest. A black utility belt hung from her waist and black above-the-knee boots completed her outfit. A domino mask covered her eyes but Nightwing's symbol was over the top half of the mask. Her black and purple streaked hair was at her shoulders. From the cuffs of her gloves came two eskrima sticks. "So…killing Uncle Wally wasn't enough; you had to go after Red Bird's mom too?" She went into a fighting stance.

Reiena was coming to.

Dick and Barb knew that stance.

It was THEIR stance.

"Who are you!?" Batgirl demanded.

Aqualad was starting to come to.

Archeron freed his folded bow from a holder on his back. By releasing his bow, a flat quiver appeared under it, full of sleek, metallic arrows of various colors. "Stalker here, along with the Legion of Doom, is responsible for killing Wally West, who's our Flash. We're here to fix it."

Artemis was already awake as she got up, bow out and arrow cocked to fire. "How." A simple word, meant as a question, laced with anger.

"They created the 21st Reach device and placed it in Antarctica." Rave glared at the villain.

"It targeted our Flash specifically, to slow him down so the kinetic energy would hit him and kill him," Archeron added.

Stalker/Slade clapped sarcastically. "Rave and Archeron are such clever little kids. Nightwing should have NEVER sent you two after me. We've already won. Just surrender."

"SCREW YOU!" they said at the same time, Rave throwing a Wing Ding at Stalker's head.

Stalker/Slade leaped up, firing his odd weapon at the pair. Archeron launched an arrow.

Reiena got out of the way as the others came to.

Rave dodged everything and leaped into the air, firing off dark energy blasts at Stalker.

Stalker pulled out his short blades to cut her as she came down but she twisted her body to avoid the sharp weapons and the two went at it.

Archeron had his bow ready and aimed an arrow at the pair. He waited for an opening.

Reiena was conscious but with a broken hand, she was limited. But Dick didn't sit still- he jumped in to help. The father-future daughter pair were slightly off in their attack, but you'd have to be Batman to see it. Stalker/Slade did and he was all over that.

The villain kicked Nightwing in the gut and dodged Flamebird's fireball. Rave got in a lucky shot and he fell back just as Archeron fired his arrow.

But the villain from the future dodged the arrow and arched his back to do a back flip and he aimed his odd gun at Nightwing as soon as he was right-side up. He fired.

"DAD!" Rave pushed her future dad out of the way and the long bullet hit her arm in the long bicep tendon (located right above the armpit where the body and arm meet). She screamed as she was then shocked. The currents were visible as she fell to the floor, withering in agony.

Stalker/Slade grinned.

Archeron ran up to Stalker and began to fight him hand-to-hand. He was pretty good, handling Stalker with some ease. He then leaped up and fired another arrow, this one catching the villain in a steel mesh net. Stalker went down. "Rave!" He ran over to Meygan to try and help her. He masked the fact that he felt her pain.

Aqualad went over to the villain as he was trying to get up and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Reiena and Dick were at Rave's side. Rave's eyes rolled as the currents from the bullet ripped through her prone body, the intensity increasing. The hole the bullet made bled freely.

Not wasting any time, Archeron ran over to Stalker and picked up the gun he dropped. Vincent looked it over. He found the switch and flipped it.

Rave stopped seizing, the currents gone from her body just as the twin protégés of Batman stopped the bleeding. Rave panted, her eyes closed.

"What is going on here!?" Robin wanted to know.

"We need your help," Vincent said to the gathered group.

The team looked ready to attack him.

"Wait! It's me!" Vincent looked to Dick and Reiena and lowered his hood.

"Vincent?" Dick said. He looked to the unconscious villain. "What's going on? Why are you back?"

"Back?" Kaldur echoed.

"Yeah. These two we met a year ago," Reiena explained.

"He's called Time Stalker," Vincent explained, pointing to the downed villain. "He came to the past to kill Flamebird, you and my dad."

"Nightwing?" Conner asked. This kid's story sounded crazy to him.

"They're on our side," Dick assured Conner.

Batgirl wasn't so sure.

Vincent grinned. He might as well have fun with this mission. "Hi, Uncle Conner."

Conner's jaw dropped. Uncle? Him, an uncle!?

"Rave and I need your help, Nightwing. He and the Legion of Doom took out Uncle Wally in our time. They replicated a Reach device and planted it here to change our history. We're here to bring him back."

"He's dead," replied Artemis flatly.

"No. They goofed. He's trapped. And Rave can get him out," Vincent said.

"The Legion of Doom is still active?" The deep voice of Batman startled them, even Vincent.

The Justice League members decided to show up now.

"Damn, you're intimidating. I thought it was old age that did that," Vincent said to the Dark Knight.

Dick chuckled as Batman glared the young archer down.

"And yeah. Stalker reformed it. They even broke Deathstroke out of prison to complete their team. They got 89% of the Earth. They killed heroes, captured some. Our team and our parents and families are trapped in Watchtower. It's only a matter of time before they set their sights on us."

"Vincent, let's throw Stalker into a cell and get Rave and Flamebird to the Med Bay. Then you can tell us everything," Dick told him.

* * *

The Conference Room.

It was the same as in the future. Nothing changed in that room in all that time.

Vincent felt like he just got caught stealing Areina's bras. The Justice League…these legends stared at him and that was intimidating.

But he didn't see his dad. He knew he dad was a League member, the first protégé to do so. But he stayed calm.

"Ok Vincent…how is _my_ kid going to save Wally?"

"Your kid?" Superman asked. He didn't trust these kids.

"Yeah." Young Dick was feeling like no one believed him.

Vincent smiled. He knew that tone of Nightwing's well. He was getting annoyed. Being trained by him gave him insight on the League and they didn't even know it.

"OF course they don't believe you, dad. I am short and I have purple hair." Meygan appeared from a sudden black vortex of cold air, healed and ready to fight.

That startled everyone.

Vincent chuckled. His bond sister liked making an entrance.

"Besides, Great Uncle Superman always doubted me. Had something to do with that first training simulation…"

Clark's jaw dropped. "I don't even know you."

Rave looked to Batman for help.

"They are who they say they are. Rave is Nightwing's daughter and Archeron is Red Arrow's son." That statement spoke to the League. To know that Batman knew these two and that they were telling the truth was enough for them. But they didn't have to like it.

"Where's my daughter?" Flamebird asked.

There were plenty of stares from the heroes and protégés.

"In our time, fighting to keep the LOD from winning. Alpha and Beta Squads are holding down the tower," Vincent explained.

"Perhaps I can clear the air by reading your minds," Martian Manhunter suggested.

Rave and Archeron stared at each other. They nodded seconds later, which earned a stare from the legendary Martian. "Just mine. No one goes near his mind." Her voice was low, menacing and it sounded like it was in stereo.

The Green Lanterns had concern on their faces.

J'onn focused on Meygan's mind as he entered it.

Martian Manhunter was not prepared for what he saw: The struggles, the battles, the good times she had with the children of the proteges. He even saw his own niece have children of her own and that Meygan was in love with the oldest child. But there was another presence within the girl and one memory that was closed off from him.

When the Martian tried to see it, he heard, _"This is off limits, Martian. Meygan said I could block this memory from you. Back off or I'll make you leave._" It was followed by a growl.

Respecting the other presence, Martian Manhunter left Rave's mind. "It is true. They have the means to rescue Wally."

"This is so not crash. He's dead. He faded away," said Bart.

"The LOD goofed. He's trapped in the Speed Force," Vincent told them. "And Rave can get him out."

Artemis had tears in her eyes. "But…are you a speedster?"

"No, but I traveled in it before with Uncle Wally," Rave said. "And I've done it before," she added, lying.

Vincent and Meygan shared a quick stare and Batman caught it. He knew that she lied about the last part. He didn't like that.

"With these, I can get there and pull him out." Rave held her arms up so they all could see the thick, black metal bracelets on her wrists.

"Ελπίδα βρίσκεται μαζί σας. (Hope lies with you.)," Cassie read what was etched on those bracelets for it was in Greek.

"Huh?" said Conner.

Cassie told them what the words were.

"Komos etched those words for me," Rave said. "He's pretty good at that."

"He?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's an Amazonian jokester, yeah," Rave said.

The Hawks and Cassie stared at Diana in surprise. A Male Amazon?

Vincent chuckled.

"But, why only you two?" M'gann asked.

" 'Cause we're Omega Squad," Vincent told her, as if she knew.

Meygan shook her head. "They don't know, little brother," Rave told him.

"If you want the dangerous stuff done, you call in Omega Squad. We're the only 2 members, so don't ask." Vincent folded his arms and smirked.

Green Arrow was shaking his head. The kid was SO Roy's son.

And that smirk? Everyone knew it.

It was Nightwing's smirk.

The Hawks stared at the archer. He was rather confident. For a child.

"And how many are there on this new team?" Batgirl asked.

"18," Meygan answered. "Archeron and I are Omega Squad. Alpha Squad is Nightwing II, Aqualad II, Kid Flash II, Batman, Red Bird, SBP, Syfon, Static II and Kid Fate. Beta Squad is Miracle, Airhawk, Eclipse, Robin IV, Siren, Komos and Blue Beetle IV."

Jaws dropped.

"Wait. SBP?" Conner asked.

Both teens from the future stared at each other. "SBP stands for Superboy Prime," Meygan answered.

"He's half Martian, half Kryptonian," Vincent added.

Both M'gann and Conner flushed.

Clark and J'onn looked ready to throttle the pair.

"Wait. Who's the youngest?" Tim, the 3rd Robin asked.

"Airhawk and Eclipse. They're 10," Vincent answered.

"Wait, KIDS are really on this team!?" cried Black Canary.

"Beta Squad are reserve members or people who just joined the team," Meygan explained. "Miracle is 11, and she's my baby sister."

Dick's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He had more than one kid?!

"Yeah, Robin IV is 12. Static is 13 and Syfon is 14," Vincent continued.

"Hold up. Batman is on Alpha Squad?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Duh, the original had to retire. Goodness, did you guys really think Batman would be Batman until he died?!" Meygan asked sarcastically.

"Um…yeah," said Roy, just entering the conference room. "I just got Icicle Senior in jail…" His eyes met Vincent's.

"DAD!" Vincent ran to him and hugged him. He didn't care how it looked.

Roy wasn't prepared for it and almost got knocked off his feet. He didn't know how to take the hug.

Meygan looked ready to cry. Dick and Reiena saw it. They knew something bad happened to Roy, for his own son to react like that. "We need…to get started. I can do this by myself. You go ahead, Archeron."

Vincent looked bad at Meygan. _'You're the best, sis.'_

'_I know.'_

Martian Manhunter eyed the small girl. "You and him can communicate mentally."

Meygan was surprised. But then again, she knew of the legendary Martian Manhunter. "Yeah. I have…powers. So I can do things that shock our parents and teammates every day. I'm still training with Raven. So I'm still her protégé for another year. Then I go to Superman."

Clark stared at her. "I have to train you?"

"Yeah, on how to fly at high velocities. I'm…still having trouble," she admitted.

* * *

Back in the future, at the LOD headquarters holding cell…

Cyborg was still messing with his collar, trying to unlock it. Although he'd been upgraded to keep up with the changing technology, he still couldn't bypass inhibitor collars.

"Give it up, Cy," said Best Boy. Gar had grown up into his own hero and with Cyborg, formed a separate hero group called The Titans. Some of their members were also captured, and as well as a few part timers. But some of the Titans were still free. Like the Spoiler. She and her daughter, Lila, were still out there in the world, trying to save the planet. By themselves, by the looks of it.

Starfire, a fellow member of the Titans, stared at Raven, who hung from the far wall in a dark energy webbing, which immobilized the half demoness. "We must help her."

"If you have any ideas, I'm all for it," said Star Girl. She retired over 20 years ago but she picked up the staff again when the Slade Bots invaded. She was just outnumbered.

"I got one. Knock out the next villain that shows up," said Osiris. He hated being in a cell. IT grated him like nothing else.

"At least some of the heroes are at Watchtower, looking after the kids," said Bart.

"My son better not be," Cassie glared at Impulse.

"The Bat Cave was overrun," Bart told the former Wonder Girl. "He's at Watchtower."

"I don't want my son anywhere near Nightwing!" Cassie said darkly. "After that whole fiasco with the Reach and Light, how could anyone trust him!"

"He re-earned my trust and the trust of so many," Cyborg told her.

"Cass, let it go. Amazons can't hold such grudges forever," Donna Troy told her fellow Amazon. She was also a member of the Titans too.

"YOU don't get to tell me how I should act! You all wouldn't allow my son on Themyscira!" Cassie was upset at that event. It wasn't her fault she had a son!

"The law was put in place for a reason," Donna said sadly. "That didn't mean we all agreed with it."

"I don't need any of you!" Cassie told Donna. "I raise my son as an Amazon. That's all that matters to me." Cassie folded her arms.

"Cass-"

"You two need to shut up," Rip Hunter told them. Rip was from the same time frame as Booster Gold, and a time traveling hero in his own right. But Rip had a secret of his own: he was Booster's son. Not even Booster knew that.

Meanwhile, in the torture chamber that Drow set up…

Rose Wilson, aka Ravenger, was strapped to a bloddy table, unable to move as Drow had his fun cutting her. She already had her fingers broken in both hands and she watched him dangle a blade in and out of her line of sight. She had heard of this sick villain and she knew she was in for a long night.

"Drow, I need to have a talk with our guest."

Drow, Carter Dent, saw Deathstroke/Ian in the doorway. "Sure." He dropped his knife on the tray and left the room.

As soon as Drow left, Deathstroke/Ian came into her line of vision, since she could barely move her head since it was strapped down to the table.

"I wanted to offer you a place in the LOD."

"You're not my father. Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Ian."

"Montgomery's GRANDSON!?" Rose couldn't believe it. "Why?" she asked.

"I have my reason for acting like Slade."

"You don't know!?" Rose gave a sarcastic laugh. "My father let your grandfather rot in prison!"

"A fact I know ALL too well."

That paused Rose.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve for your father. I thought you'd like a better fate. I can't control Drow when he wants his fun."

"I have to decline."

Ian sighed. "Very well." He walked out of the room.

Drow came in all happy. He grinned at her.

She was nervous but she defiantly stared Drow down.

Minutes later, there was a scream from Rose that echoed throughout the building.

All of the captured heroes heard her.

And they were worried.


	4. Chapter 4

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan De Jesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 3

Back in the Past…

Vincent felt intimidated. He also felt Meygan's reassurances through their link. He and her tried to keep Deathstroke from destroying Watchtower a few years back, as a 12 and & 13 year old monitors. They succeeded but they got beaten within an inch of their lives.

"Time for those questions," Rave said to Aqualad smoothly. It was how everyone was looking that made her say that.

"Who are you two-really?" Superman asked.

"Real names too?" Raved asked sarcastically. Her hands were on her domino mask. "Ce un nemernic," she added under her breath. (What a jerk.)

Vincent was really getting ticked off with Great Uncle Clark. It looked like the saying was true: Kryptonians had VERY hard heads.

The twins chuckled, knowing what Meygan said in Romanian.

"Yes everything," Conner snapped rather quietly.

Both future teens pulled off their eye masks. Artemis' blue eyes stared back at the gathered heroes. "I'm Vincent Harper, codenamed Archeron, C-06."

Rave's red eyes greeted the young adults for several moments before Dick's blue eyes came into view. "And I'm Meygan Greyson, codenamed Rave, C-05. I'm co-leader of our generation's team."

"Rave?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ok…um, you know the saying, 'The latest craze?' In our time, it's been changed to 'The Latest Rave'. So that's me."

"So you two have a plan to save Wally?" said Dick. His arms were folded.

"Yeah. The LOD goofed and they don't know it. Uncle Wally's stuck in the Speed Force." Meygan folded her arms too. Both hers and Dick's stances were identical.

That was the creep factor.

"And Rave's the only one that can save him," Vincent finished. He watched the heroes of his past ponder this. And he loved the reactions showing on their faces.

While this was going on, Batman and Flash were monitoring the conversation in another part of Watchtower.

"I want to know how _he_ got stuck!?" Flash replied. Why hadn't he realized that!? Wally faded out of existence. Why didn't he figure it out!?

"Flash…no one knew." Batman's stoic voice was hard to maintain. He was happy that Wally wasn't dead. But he wanted to know why send just the two of them?

"So…you can save Wally?" Reiena spoke up, eyeing the dark-haired girl that would be her niece.

"Yeah. With theses." Rave held up both arms to show off two metal cuffs.

"So…why did he come after me?" Flamebird asked.

"To get rid of Areina," Vincent answered with a growl.

"She kept him from killing me…" Rave drifted off, not wanting to talk about it. And she was at her emotional limit. Without Raven, she had to tread carefully.

"This is a waste of our time! We need to save Uncle Wally now! Rave, let's go do this! I'm tired of talking!" Vincent stood up, his chair thrown back.

"No." Rave stayed calm, seated so she could stay in control of her emotions. "Stand down now, Archeron."

Vincent knew better than to challenge her. He'd seen what Orin, Mathen and Kevin dealt with when they did. Brian was too fast to catch and he was the only smart one to not to challenge her. But he did it anyway. "Make me."

Rave's head snapped up, her eyes red as Meygan faded away and Demona, Meygan's demon companion rushed to the surface. "You DARE TO CHALLENGE US!?" Demona hauled Vincent to her. "So. Be. It." She let him go.

Vincent stayed on his feet, only to be roundhouse kicked in the jaw, which the force of it slammed him into the wall. He dented it.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter tried to mentally restrain her. But Rave lashed out, pinning everyone up against the walls farthest away from the pair.

"Nightwing, what IS WRONG with your daughter!?" Conner cried, hating the feeling of helplessness. He struggled to move and free himself but the hold was absolute.

She cocked her fist back and her eyes were a lighter red. "No one challenges us," she said in her dual, angry voice. Demona/Meygan threw the punch.

Vincent closed his eyes. His face was going to be broken. He knew it.

The fist was thrown.

But the pain didn't come to Vincent. The broken bones didn't come. He peeked with one eye.

Demona/Meygan's fist was next to his head, bleeding from the wall dent next to him. Her eyes faded from red to blue. Horror came to her face, as if she realized how angry both Demona and her got. "Vincent…I'm so sorry…" Meygan fell to her knees and sobbed, releasing the others.

Meanwhile, back in the Future…

Lady Merline had searched all over Watchtower for her youngest child, Molly. She was starting to panic. As she headed back to tell Dick, Serenity walked by the auxiliary control room. The door was ajar so she opened it.

Bruce had a headset on, the microphone by his mouth. He was watching the screen in front of him intently. He didn't acknowledge her. "Now, place the charge just below the relay-"

"Where's my baby, Bruce!?" Serenity stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"Is that my mommy?" Molly's voice came over the speaker.

"On a mission!" he bit out. "Is it set?" He was going to ignore Lady Merline. Rescuing the captured heroes was the real priority.

"NO!" Serenity summoned a wind gust to blow Bruce away from the console. "How could you-!?" She was now in "Mom" mode. She ran to the console. "Molly Trinity Greyson! You are in SO MUCH trouble, young lady! _WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

"Um, LOD headquarters with Robin, Shock, Eclipse and Airhawk." Molly knew she was in real trouble. "In Coon Rapids, Minnesota."

"Get out now!" Serenity cried. What were those kids thinking!?

"But mommy! We can see the older heroes. We can save them!" Molly made sure everything was ready to go.

Serenity glared at Bruce with an anger that would surprise everyone who knew her. "Why!? You have Terry. You didn't need my baby girl! You had 5 protégés! You didn't have to let this continue. This was why I didn't want you near my kids!"

"Molly came to me. She told me it was a one-time deal, Serenity. She got her team together. They wanted to strike a blow to the LOD. You and Dick raised her right. And I am not trying to remake my image in my old age."

"You could have REFUSED!" Serenity yelled.

"They would have gone anyway. This way, they won't get into as much trouble." Bruce adjusted his headset, for Serenity's wind gust didn't last long. "Molly, you guys need to take cover."

"Got it, Grandpa."

"What's going on in here!?" Dick cried. He, Jason, Tim, Barb, Terry and Areina were in the doorway. (It's a large doorway.)

"Bruce allowed half of Beta Squad to go to LOD HQ and bust out the captured heroes." Serenity was going to say more but by being so upset, she felt a sudden pain in her extended stomach and fell to her knees.

Dick was at his wife's side. He glared at Bruce. All of their past issues came full circle. There were all out there, bared to the world. "Molly is no fighter."

"She came to me," Bruce stated factually.

"You could have refused!" Dick barked.

Jason and Tim ran to the console, to get a fix on Beta Squad.

"How could you!?" Barb said sadly, but with anger as well. She had hoped that with his age and having Terry and Areina would be enough for Bruce. But letting Molly and the youngest members of Beta Squad leave and then help them rescue the older heroes, she realized that Bruce was still operating his own agenda.

Terry and Areina felt like they were strangers walking in on something very private.

"I didn't force her," Bruce repeated and he didn't like to repeat himself. In the mic, he said, "Molly, get your team to a safe distance. Let Shock detonate the bomb. As soon as all of the Slade Bots leave the heroes, go free them. Then get a Boom Tube."

"Got it, Grandpa."

Dick felt terror seize his heart. To hear his youngest sound so confident, he knew she had to be terrified.

Terry didn't know Molly very well, but he knew she wasn't as talented a fighter as her brother and sister were. Areina, on the other hand, was about to cry. Some of the tings her family has said were starting to leave contradictions on her mind, but then again, everything could have changed when she, Vincent, Meygan and Terry went to the past. Bruce had seen that in the future, Batman was still around but that trip could have made him work Areina harder…

"Ok, we need a breather." Jason got between Dick and Bruce. It was ironic that_ he_ was going to be a voice of reason.

"Jason, you know how he is!" Dick cried.

"I do. But if you really believed that, then you and Roy wouldn't have let him raise Areina."

"I couldn't do it. Slade was still after me. I couldn't let Reiena's girl get caught up in that."

Jason nodded. "What he did to us was wrong, but he never wanted us to be like him. He wanted us to rebel, to be given a chance. And we had that chance."

"He wanted me to take his place!" Dick shouted.

"And he forced me out after what happened with the Joker and me," said Tim and that quieted everyone.

Areina wanted to voice her opinion. "Uncle Dick, did you or mom ever think that Bruce would have children of his own? I mean, with his double life, he really didn't have any chance with any woman. You and mom, and me by relation, became his first kids and therefore, he wanted you as his first son to take over his legacy. Uncle Tim, Barbara told me the story of what happened to Bruce after the Joker returned. He forced you out to protect you, but no one knew about the chip until Terry fought the Joker."

Terry was surprised; his partner was making sense, but she wasn't done as her voice got angrier.

"Why do heroes get in the game anyway? To protect the innocent, even if that means risking life, limb and even sanity; they protect the innocent from those who break the law. Molly felt this was the best shot for Beta Squad to prove they were ready and she went to the ONE person who could help them. She KNEW she was no fighter and Bruce can't fight anymore. They make a good team. But I bet Molly doesn't want to do this on the regular." Areina folded her arms.

"Areina…" Dick said softly. His niece made perfect sense. "Do you know why didn't become Batman?"

"Dick, don't," Barb said. There was no need to rehash this in front of them all again.

"Because of what happened to Orin, Mathen and Marik."

"That wasn't the reason. It happened before they were born. I nearly died because Bruce forgot the #1 rule of having a partner; watch their back. I didn't see the bullets coming at me because his reaction time was slow. By the time he moved, it was too late for me to dodge.

"I got shot 5 times. Serenity was just pregnant, in the very early stages with the boys. She helped heal me and keep me alive. I decided right then and there to walk away forever; Serenity didn't want the kids near him because of that. I agreed."  
Areina was SHOCKED; her grandfather endangered her only blood uncle? She couldn't believe it." Grandpa, is that true?" There were tears in her eyes.

"It is." His voice was remorseful. He regretted that. "I should have never let you come along, Dick; it was my fault."

Terry spoke up. "Even after that, you kept going as Batman; what really made you quit-and don't say the exosuit."

"I couldn't just stop. I had hoped Dick would reconsider."

"I wasn't going to sacrifice my family after _you LET ME GET SHOT!"_ Dick shouted, anger in his voice.

"Dick, please," Barb said.

"It was because you couldn't save Marik. Or Reiena," Terry figured it out.

"So Damien was just another casualty?" Tim asked.

"How about we head to Coon Rapids, Minnesota to help the kids," Jason said. "We can talk later."

"NO! We're doing this now!" Dick cried.

"You'd really leave Molly there with Beta Squad!?" Areina asked.

"Molly and the team do need our help," Terry said. "I'll go."

"IT'S not the Dynamic Duo without me," Areina said, staring down her Uncle Dick.

"No…Dick, go after our baby girl." Serenity held her stomach but her eyes were pleading with her husband.

"Ser…"

"I love you so much and I know you're angry. But there are 5 inexperienced kids at LOD HQ trying to give us a fighting chance."

"She's right, Dick. I'll stay with Serenity, keep her calm," Barb said. "Go."

"I'm going too," said Jason. No way was he missing this fight.

"Me too." Tim saw the looks he got. "I'm back in shape and I got people watching my back. Let's go now, while we can." 


	5. Chapter 5

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 4

Music Playing: Justice League Unlimited Theme Song

At LOD HQ in Coon Rapids, MN...

The Slade Bots scrambled as explosions rocked the prison section of the secret HQ of the Legion of Doom.

As the Bots ran out of the holding cell area, Shock, Robin, Airhawk, Eclipse and Miracle ran to the cells undetected.

Cyborg was the first to see the five kids run in and to the cells. "Shock!?"

"Hey Uncle! Beta Squad to the rescue!" Virgil Jr. then shocked the lock to the cage. It broke away after a minute.

Eclipse went to the cell holding Wildcat (Ted Grant's son), Impulse and others she didn't know. Luna shifted into her wolf form and took the lock into her mouth. With her power jaws, she broke the lock.

Airhawk swung his mace at the next cell's lock, breaking it into pieces in a moment's time.

Robin picked the lock to the last cell. It was an easy one as he got the heroes freed.

Miracle stood before Raven, who was still trapped against the wall. Molly threw every weapon in the Red X arsenal to free her to no avail.

"Let me try." Donna Troy stepped up to Raven, grabbed the dark vines holding the half demon hostage. She pulled with everything she had.

"You need help, Wonder _Woman_?" Cassie asked smugly.

Donna Troy pulled the vine she had almost out of the wall. "Don't just stand there, Wonder _Girl!_" Donna bit out.

Cassie Sandsmark went to Raven's other side and pulled on the vines as well. With the combined Amazonian strength, the vines were ripped from the walls and Raven was free.

Starfire was the first to hug Raven and she allowed it. Outside of Robin (Nightwing I), Starfire was the first female friend she had.

"Let's go," Raven said softly.

Molly nodded, wondering if they were going to get out of this without and hiccups. SHe led the way, going back almost the same way they came in.

The exit was within feet of them 10 minutes later but they, rescuers and prisoners, got caught.

Darkin, Star Sapphire, Drow, Talia, Yami, Luthor and Slade/Ian blocked their exit. "Did you all think you'd just waltz on out of here?" Yami asked.

"You want a fight?! You got one!" Cyborg cried.

Bart zipped by, knocking Darkin backed into a wall with a speed that caught Ebon off-guard.

An All-Out war began...

* * *

Back in the Past...

Vincent comforted his "sister". He knew she and Mona didn't mean to lash out at him, or at the JL in the past. He knew better than to challenge them both.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow came into the conference room. He looked around and saw Vincent and Meygan. He honestly didn't think he would see them again. "Vincent?"

"You know them too?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, when I was visiting the Bat Cave." But Roy never took his eyes off of the red clad younger archer.

"Dad?" Vincent said.

"DAD!?" cried Cassie.

"Roy?" said Kaldur.

"Vincent is my son from the future and I found out I also have another daughter in the future. Like I said I knew about him when I visited the Batcave about a month ago."

The 15 year old archer couldn't contain his happiness at seeing his dad again and ran over to him; hugging the man that would be his father. Roy didn't know what to do, but to see his third child again gave him great joy and so he returned the embrace.

Everyone but Meygan, Nightwing, Flamebird, and Batman was shocked at this. They all knew that Red Arrow had a little girl, but what the heck was going on with this young archer. The two red haired archers released the embrace and Roy looked Vincent right in the eyes.

"I'll ask again; what the hell is going on…..why are you and Meygan here?" Roy asked.

"Something happened a month ago….your time that shouldn't have, and we have to stop the Legion of Doom before they take over our time forever." Vincent told his father.

"Is Areina alright?" Was Roy's first question as his second child entered his mind.

"Those of us that could had to retreat to Watchtower. Areina's safe; but a lot's happened to us." Vincent told his father.

Everyone looked at him, he was hiding something else and Roy could feel the questions in his friends' eyes. "I met Areina too."

He stopped there as he caught the Bat family staring at him. He knew that Reiena didn't want it known that the two of them had a child TOGETHER.

"Also, Vincent; I'll help….no matter what." Roy said, and Vincent's smile could have rivaled Joker's.

"So here's the deal at the moment…They got half the heroes captured. The other half is trapped at Watchtower. If we don't go and save Uncle Wally in 3 days, they win. And right now, the JL is on Oa helping the Lanterns protect it. The timing was too good." Meygan hoped that halted questions about the JLU.

Vincent looked worriedly at his sister. "You ready sis?"

"Of course. Let me set the bracelets up..."

At that point Nightwing grabbed Meygan's arm and pulled her out of the room

"You're not a Speedster," he told her in a hushed, fatherly tone.

"Why did you pull me out_, DAD_?" She looked annoyed.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's too dangerous. What if Wally is in another dimension, he could be dead there."

"He's not. I know." Meygan started up the bracelets. "Besides, I'm the Fearless One. Ask Vincent about it." She turned her back on her future dad.

"Meygan...is there_ really_ no one else that can go after Wally?"

"Uncle Bart's been captured, and Brian's comatose. I had to do that to keep him alive. I'm the only other one." She took two steps away from her dad. "I got this. I'm...demon possessed, so I'm protected."

Dick couldn't help but let his paternal side take over. He wanted to know why his future daughter was demon possessed, but Batman was right, he shouldn't know. "Promise me you'll be careful, alright...fearless one?" It was said uneasily.

Meygan smiled his smile. "I'm always traught." Then a gray glowing aura covered her and she was gone.

Dick couldn't help but smile at the thought of her using his play on the English language.

Some things had made it to the future.

Dick returned from talking to Meygan a few minutes later and Vincent smiled. "You tried talking her out of it."

"Did she have to get so much of me in her genes?"

"If you think she's bad, you should see your son, Uncle Dick. They are co-leaders, you know." Vincent saw that everyone had questions, so he sat down. This was going to be trouble.

"She said…she was called the Fearless One. To ask you about it," Dick continued.

"Oh, it's what the original team, us guys, call her. She was the first girl born with us. Pretty much, she launches head first into EVERYTHING."

"I have to know...who IS your mom?" Roy asked.

"Sorry. Spoilers."

"Hey that's my line!" cried Bart. "But hey, how come I didn't go after Wally?"

"You sacrificed yourself to save some of us kids, Black Canary, AND your time's Batman."

Batman raised an eyebrow at that.

"That is so crash!" Bart exclaimed. He saved Batman!

"Meygan mentioned a Brian," Dick said. "Is he a speedster?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend. And Uncle Wally's son."

Everyone looked at Artemis. It made her uncomfortable.

"But when Uncle Wally vanished from the timeline, Brian was dying. Meygan had to put him in a coma to keep him alive."

"I have a son?" Artemis asked.

Vincent wanted to tell her the truth; that Brian was not hers, but he couldn't. Vincent blushed. "Yeah. You're VERY protective of him."

Bruce got it in 5 seconds. He was rather shocked but he said nothing.

"Vincent, do I have any kids?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. But only because you weren't around."

"I'm dead!?" Garth cried.

"No way, you actually form your own team on the pacific coast. I meant you weren't around us kids."

"Oh. Hey, I got my own team!" he cried. That was great to know!

"Meygan...she has a boyfriend," Martian Manhunter commented. "I read her mind so I learned."

"Yeah. Actually, it's more like a mate."

"Mate?" both J'onn & Clark said.

"Yea, Even with him being half -Kryptonian, he went kinda crazy because she was his true love. Uncle Conner, you better be careful; from what I hear it hit you HARD."

"I don't understand," Conner said.

"It's a mating heat, and that's all I'm saying."

"What!?" cries Clark. He eyed Conner. Conner was blushing.

Kaldur was curious, as he knew that Atlanteans experienced the same thing that this young archer was talking about. "You mentioned I had a son; did he go through a similar thing?"

Vincent nodded. "With my sister. They're engaged now, and when this crap is over with, they want to get married. I've already told him to be weary of breaking her heart." Vincent remarked with a smile.

Roy & Kaldur looked at each other.

Reiena smiled.

"And Meygan?" Reiena asked.

"Her mate doesn't have to worry about me; Uncle Dick will get to him before I ever could."

"Why?" Batman asked but he knew that answer.

"He & his son already tried killing both Kaldur AND Conner's sons because of a little incident…of the teenage kind."

Seeing the fathers' reactions had everyone laughing.

"Well you know what I mean, they're just protecting the girls; and I wouldn't be laughing, Superman. Meygan & Kevin mated at YOUR fortress."

Superman fainted.

"They did WHAT!?" cried Tim. "Man Nightwing, you need to lock her up until she's 18."

"It wouldn't work; trust me." Reiena remarked, knowing how Greysons are when they get 'locked up'.

"Yeah, it won't." Vincent knew why but he didn't say. "Not even the end of the world would have kept them apart."

"How come only some of the team stayed together?" Batgirl asked.

"I was told some of you won't or couldn't forgive Uncle Dick." It was true; he didn't know all the details.

"Crap, I need to go see Lian." Roy walked over to Vincent. "Let me know if you need anything, Vincent." Roy then walked out of the conference room.

Vincent watched his dad go. He wanted to see Lian but he held his tongue.

"So did we all have kids?" Bumblebee asked.

"As far as I know, nope."

"Meygan told me that Wally took her into the Speed Force before. Have you ever gone?"

"No, Uncle Dick. Meygan can handle the gravity. No one else could."

"But why can she?" asked Artemis.

"She just can."

"Spoilers?" Bart questioned.

"You're lying," said the entire Bat Family at once. It was freaky.

Vincent nodded at Bart's question but he was freaked. "DAMN IT, I hate it when you guys do that! Anyway, I can't give details about it." Vincent remarked.

"Why is she demon possessed?" Dick asked.

"She told you!?" Vincent cried.

"Yeah. How is she demon possess?"

"I can't say. Besides, she will kill me." Vincent shook his head. He felt odd.

"You okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. It was…I just felt odd." But he mentally could hear Meygan panic internally. Something was wrong but he put on a brave face. Whatever it was; she wasn't able to shake it. Then the sudden rush of agony hit Vincent like he just got tackled by Bane and Blockbuster all at once. He fell to his knees, pain in his eyes.

Dick was there at his side.

M'gann & MM backed away from him. They felt the intensity of his pain.

"Vincent!" Reiena cried. She felt helpless.

"Meygan..." he whispered. "She...stopped...she wasn't supposed..." Tears came from his eyes.

"What's wrong with Meygan?" MM asked.

"She...stopped. She has Uncle Wally but...she... I feel her pain. The Speed Force is tearing her...apart..."

"Why do you feel her pain?!" Dick wanted to know.

"We...have...bonded." he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"We...we went...through hell...a few years ago... Us against...Deathstroke's army. We won...but we bonded. She and I are empathic to the other..." He groaned.

"Why did she stop!?" Barry cried.

"Sorry, Gramps. Can't just stand here. I'll get them." Bart ran off to the Zeta Tubes. He needed running room.

"BART!" cried Barry. But he was already gone through the Zeta Tubes.

"Does this have anything to do with her being demon possessed?" Dick asked.

Vincent felt like his eyes were on fire... He nodded. "As...long...as she...never stopped...moving..." Vincent got out.

"Batman, knock him out." Reiena pleaded. He may not have been her son, but she was Areina's half-brother.

"NO! As long as I'm conscious, she'll...survive." Vincent knew Reiena didn't want to see him in pain but he had worse. "Meygan...is going...to beat...me silly...but she's not just demon possessed. She's part demon. Mona is the...only reason...Meygan's still alive..."

"The demon's name is Mona?" Artemis asked.

"Demona is her name translated from Demonscia (demon language)" Vincent then screamed as a searing pain tore through his lungs.

Then Bart sped in from the Speed Force, exiting the Zeta Tubes with panic and fear. In one arm was Wally, panting as he stared in wonder, in the other, Meygan. Blood trickled from the corners of her eyes. Her nose bled. Blood covered her lips. Even her ears had blood coming from them.

There was a panic as Vincent suddenly was free of the pain. Archeron leaped to his feet and ran to take Meygan into his arms. "Meyg!" He lay her gently down onto the floor. "Mona!" He reached into his quiver, pulled out a first aid kit and started to wipe away the blood. "Mona, speak to me!"

"Wally!" Artemis ran to Wally and hugged him to her, never wanting to let him go.

_He was back home. Like home that he knew. He felt more powerful, more...mature._

_He didn't feel right. He had gotten zapped. He remembered fading away..._

_"The Speed Force...you were in the Speed Force." Wally heard in his head._

_"Who are you?" he asked in his mind._

_"I'm you..."_

_"No way." It was official: he had lost his mind._

_In his mind, Wally West saw the incoming image of an older him. A mere hint of gray was over his ears but he looked young still. Then the Flash costume came to the older Wally. The 21 year old Wally came face to face with his future counterpart. "Yes way. Listen this is temporary. I won't stay long. But you have my memories and I have yours."_

_"Sweet!" The younger Wally soaked up all the memories...but one stood out... "No way!"_

_"What?"_

_"Roy & Artemis!?"_

_"It wasn't like they were dating," his older self said to him. "They were trapped in Antarctica for a week. Stuff happened."_

_Wally wasn't sure if he wanted to tell or not._

_"You can't tell."_

_Both versions of Wally sighed. "I know," said the younger version._

Artemis was worried as she noticed, after releasing him, that Wally suddenly looked as if he were messed up in a 3D videogame, like the angle of the screen was wrong or something. Everyone else saw this too, but Martian Manhunter received a mental message.

"He is alright everyone; it is just an after effect of him being within the Speed Force and having been erased from time." The elder of the Martians said.

The league and team calmed down a bit, but they were still worried. It was then that Flamebird walked over to him.

"Wally, you okay?" The first generation fire controller asked.

"Yea, just…..I don't know how to explain it other than I'm getting some memories from my future self." Wally said, looking at his 'sister'.

"Oh Wally; I missed you so much." Artemis said as she started hugging her boyfriend again.

"Hey, I'm grateful to Meygan for getting me out of there, but is she going to be alright?" Wally said as he hugged his soul mate back and then released her and looked over to Vincent.

"I don't know, even with Mona she's never been this _bad_." The young archer said, tears in his eyes. "She must be at her limit..." he added quietly.

"Vincent…" An echoy voice said, and everyone followed it to see that Meygan's eyes were open but the problem was that they were glowing as red as M'gann's eyes would be at times.

"I'm here, Mona, Bart went in and got you AND Wally out. Why did Meygan stop?" Vincent stated, then asked.

"She lied to your sister and Batman; she's not fine, we still have fear toxin within us." Mona told her charge's friend/bond brother. She was trying to sit up but Vincent wouldn't let her.

Vincent took a deep breath and remembered what happened when Mordred had captured her. Areina had seen him killed, and there was no telling what Meygan had seen, well for him he knew, but he wasn't saying anything. "I thought she finished the ENTIRE cure?"

"No, Meygan stormed off after a small argument with Red Bird and Batman and never finished the second bag." Mona said, and with that Meygan's eyes returned to the beautiful blue eyes that her father had.

"Why didn't you finish the bag?" Vincent asked, but it almost sounded demanding.

"I thought I could handle it, and that grandpa was just being senile." Meygan said, her voice also back to normal but very weak. She once again fell asleep to rest and begin healing.

A VERY faint purple glow came around the young girl, but nothing seemed to be happening. Nightwing was worried about his future daughter, but inside he knew that she was a Grayson, and the Graysons in the hero business always pulled through in a tight spot. With a gentleness only a father in ANY time could have, Nightwing picked up Meygan and carried her out of the room; the Bat family, Wally, Roy and Vincent right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 5

Music Playing: Justice League Unlimited Theme Song

Cyborg was blasting away Slade Bots with his Pulsar arm cannon. The rescue by the VERY young heroes wasn't going well. Rip Hunter & Booster Gold were dead as they had been caught in the crossfire of multiple fights.

Shock & Airhawk took to the air with Cassie & Donna, along with Beast Boy as the green shapeshifter turned into a pterodactyl. Raven was in a fight with Strife while Starfire was dealing with Star Sapphire. Yami was dealing with Miracle and Eclipse, with Luthor jumping in whenever he wanted. Robin wasn't sure who to fight, so he was pretty much doing the same as Luthor…..jumping in where needed.

The older heroes were amazed that these 'babies' were here saving them, and even holding their own in their respective fights. Shock and Airhawk were really impressing the two Amazonians, but that's when Cassie became shocked by something the children said.

"Komos would be having a field day right now, don't you think Shock." Airhawk stated; knowing how the male Amazonian loved fighting.

"So Impulse was right, my son DID go to Nightwing." Cassie said, a rage filling her as the thoughts of what Nightwing I had done all those years ago. Cassie Sandsmark started fighting harder than any of the older heroes had seen, and they knew it was out of anger from learning that Eolus….her one and only son….was with the ONE person she had been protecting him from.

Raven launched a shadow raven at her brother, who merely took the hit and chuckled. But he winced. "I didn't realize father would stoop to helping mortals with world domination."

Strife chuckled. "Father doesn't know." He blasted Raven with a ball of dark energy.

She protected herself with a sphere.

Starfire blasted Star Sapphire with her star bolts, making the evil alien fall back.

Yami was frustrated with Miracle & Eclipse. His vines were being dodged with Martian telekinesis and wind magic.

Impulse ran in a circle, trying to eliminate the Slade Bots. Which was working until Deathstroke/Ian got him in the leg with a bullet and Bart went before Deathstroke could do anything, Airhawk flew in and swung his mace, nailing Slade/Ian in the stomach. He was launched into Luthor, knocking both down.

Eric Drake, aka Robin, was taking down bot after bot with his various tools, batarangs & kicks. He leaped over one bot, and got a kick to the face, which dropped him on his butt. Wheeling from the kick, he was picked up by the front of his costume shirt. He then punched and flipped away from the hold.

He saw who kicked him…Talia a Ghul.

He was pissed. Mostly because the immortal was still bothering his extended family.

"I've had it with HIS family interrupting my plans." 'Talia' said

Eric felt the same way. He believed he could take her. He kicked at her,hoping to return the one she have him.

'Talia' was quick as 'she' dodged the attack, but that didn't help as the young Robin had a second attack ready and it hit the Al Ghul right in the stomach

"You killed an uncle I will never meet, and from what I've heard, you've pissed Areina off."

'Talia' was still holding 'her' stomach yet smiling as the boy brought up just a couple of things 'she' had done to the Bat family.

"She is a constant thorn in my side." 'Talia' came at him, kicks and punches raining on the 12 year old.

"I'm sure my cousin will finish your reign of terror soon enough."

"Really child? I killed my own son, took out Flamebird and even forced Batgirl into early retirement." The Al Ghul then caught a kick, and with an elbow, threw his leg down hard, damaging his leg above his knee.

Eric cried out.

'Talia' didn't have time to finish him as a Star Bolt hit her. Followed by the sound of gun fire.

Star Sapphire took advantage and hit Starfire with an energy blast from her hands.

Beast Boy cheered. "Alright! The Calvary is here!"

"I've HAD it with the Legion of Doom." A familiar voice said as more bullets began to fly.

"First one to Kill Red Hood gets to mount his head on my wall." Drow said as he came out, dragging a lifeless, bloody Ravenger.

Tim threw a birdarang at Drow to shut him up.

Seeing Ravenger's body being treated like that enraged the heroes, even Terry and Areina.

Fireballs rained down on the villains. Red Bird was upset.

Terry dodged them, running to strike down the LOD members.

Jason shot up the 20 Slade Bots dumb enough to take him down.

"You all will die." Talia said as attention was drawn by the words.

Tim and Dick were the most shocked at the site.

'Talia' had young Robin IV held agianst 'her' body and there was a gun at his temple. "Don't worry about me, guys, get the older heroes out of here."

"Let him go, Talia," Dick said.

"Why should I; I've had it with the...detective's...interference."

Molly leaped away from Yami to cast a spell. Luna and Andrew ran interference. "Sseddog dniw O reh morf nug eht pir!" Molly was running to Talia, a birdarang in her hands.

Talia started to pull the trigger but the gun was taken from her by an invisible hand, the winds so strong, Talia was thrown into Drow 20 feet away.

"We're out of here!" Eric yelled, happy that his brains weren't on the ground.

Molly pulled out a mother box and activated.

Beast Boy was the first to go through as Dick kicked back a Slade Bot.

Wildcat helped Star Girl through next.

Black Canary sounded off, knocking back Darkin before going through.

Starfire wasn't worried about escape.

Luthor wanted Jason DEAD, so he took his chance when the heroe's back was turned.

She got Star Sapphire in the stomach and flew into her, knocking both to the ground, causing an earthquake.

As Starfire climbed out of the crater, she saw what Luthor was going to do.

Then the villainous clone pulled out a laser gun and fired it at the ex-hero.

Jason never got blasted. His longtime friend Kori took the blast and she was bleeding to death in his arms. The fight raged on; Nightwing calling for a full retreat and the aged heroes and Beta Squad were doing just that.

The LOD were NOT happy about the heroes rescuing the captured heroes.

It was Luthor that hit Kori, but the blast was meant for Red Hood.

She stared up at Jason's eyes; he removed his biker helmet. A small smile came to her. "Do not...mourn for me...Jason. I will return."

"Don't leave me. Not now." Jason pressed down harder on her stomach wound, to staunch the green blood, but his gloved hands weren't enough. "I'll get you to Watchtower. Miracle can fix you up."

"Don't...you're the only one left now; win this fight, help your...family." Kori coughed up blood.

"Please...Kori, I can't...Roy's gone...I just can't..." Jason wasn't sure what he was asking, or saying. His emotions were all over the place: a dangerous thing when you are THE Red Hood.

Jason now had THREE people in his sights that had bullets with their names on them, but just as he looked back at Kori...he saw there was no life left in her eyes. Koriand'r of Tamaran AKA Starfire was gone, and he, Jason Todd AKA Red Hood was the last of the Outlaws.

* * *

Meygan was resting on the med bed, Vincent holding her hand. Her faint purple glow had gotten darker and her bruises had healed. The blood had disappeared. The others knew that this Meygan was a trooper; putting herself at extreme risks just to finish a mission. She was WAY too much like the original Batman.

Wally stared at Vincent. He was Artemis' son. That he wasn't expecting. What happened to him and Artemis? He didn't want to know, honestly. But he had to know if she was alright. "What about Artemis?"

Vincent was taken by surprise. "What about her?"

"She's still safe. You never wanted it any other way."

"Aww..." said Roy in a teasing manner.

"Oh, shut up," Wally said affectionately.

"Why did you ask?" Vincent wondered.

"We're kinda...stuck together; me and my future self," he said.

"I see." And Vincent knew that he and his mom truly loved each other. But he never knew what tore them apart.

"Vincent...you and Areina were so happy to see me when you guys got here last time. I've wondered...what happened to me?"

"Spoilers, dad. Sorry." And Vincent wanted to tell his father, he really did. But he didn't know if the timeline would be drastically changed if he did.

_"Vincent?"_ Meygan said mentally.

_"I should kick you for putting yourself at such risk like that_," Vincent told her mentally. Meygan's soft chuckle filled his head_. "You can try, little brother. You can try..."_

"She's talking to you mentally, isn't she?" Batman said, startling Archeron.

"How'd you know?" Vincent had no clue as to how good Batman was.

Batman just glared.

"_Go…hang with your dad…"_

"_I should stay…"_ Vincent said, a longing in his voice.

"_You'll never get another chance. GO…"_

Vincent let go of Meygan's hand. He turned to his dad. "Okay. Meygan said I should hang with you. So…" He looked to his dad.

Roy smiled. "I know just the thing…"

* * *

Vincent was enjoying himself; spending time with his dad actually doing training simulations, matching his dad's course scores. Everyone who had doubts didn't have any now: Archeron was Red Arrow's son.

But as much as he enjoyed his time in the past, he still worried about Meygan. She and Mona were healing nicely. In another hour, he'd be leaving. Because once Meygan was awake, they would be back in their own time and he would be without a dad…..again.

Reiena knew that the red-haired archer was thinking about something, for the way he held his soda can as Roy took aim at the practice target and fired. She had a feeling that the time he spent with Roy told her how important that time was. Knowing what she knew of her own death, she realized that Roy was gone too….in the future. But she would have to ask.

Dick came up to stand next to his twin. Neither said a word. They didn't have to. They both watched Vincent intently.

Reiena walked into the archery training room and heard the familiar twang of a bowstring being released. She knew that Roy was in there, and it was Vincent's turn. She watched the 15 year old shooting at targets before saying anything. "Hey Vincent."

"Hey, Aunt Reiena; I'm sure you have some questions, so go ahead." He expected it now, lowering his bow. Roy took his queue and left the pair there.

Flamebird waited until she knew he couldn't hear before speaking. "I already know that I die giving birth to Areina, but I've noticed the way you act with Roy. He died either right before you were born or when you were very young. Please, I want to know how that affected Areina?"

Vincent took a deep breath, he wasn't expecting THAT question. "She's said that she met him once when she was four, but after seeing you last month, she's been really distant about it. She was lucky to find out more about dad from one of her 'uncles', but I don't think it's enough. And I wasn't raised with her. I found out about Areina about 8 months ago. So I don't know how she felt about it growing up."

Reiena knew what it was like to not have your birth parents from a young age, but knowing that her own daughter wouldn't have that connection with her father made tears come to her eyes. "How old was she when Roy died, that's all I wish to know."

"7, I think. Meygan wanted her to come along too but Areina told her no, but to bring me instead, and only me."

That was the last straw as Reiena let the tears fall; Areina was younger than she and Dick had been when they lost their parents. Taking in what else he said, Reiena knew that Areina felt she was needed more in the future than in the past.

She never wanted her own child to experience what she and Dick did. "How?" Reiena asked.

"Spoilers, Reiena. I just can't..."

"It's tearing you up inside to keep it a secret. I'm a Bat remember; I'll ask this, was it murder or something like a car accident?"

"Murder." The way Vincent said it made Reiena realize that it was bad. "He died protecting Star City."

"At least she doesn't lose BOTH parents to murderers." Reiena said.

When the first generation fire controller said that, Vincent had to use all his body control NOT to flinch and give away yet another secret.

"Vincent?"

"I'm sorry, I've said too much already." Vincent said

"No, I shouldn't have pressed."

Both were quiet for a moment. "I…"

"Hey little brother. Let's go. I'm sure that our team would like to know that we did it." Meygan stood at the doorway with Dick next to her.

"Already?" he pouted.

Meygan shook her head. "Let's go. Unless…"

"No…I'm good," he said, rushing his words. But he was still sad.

He didn't want to go.

***Well, the job is done. Now all the future heroes need is for the future Wally West to show up in their time so the timeline can reset itself. Is it really as easy as this? Stay tuned for the next chapter...and the next twist! ***


	7. Chapter 7

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 6

Music playing: Legion of Superheroes Theme Song

Watchtower, 2040

The Boom Tubes opened up and the aged heroes were coming through.

"Mom!" cried Siren as she hugged her mom.

Hector launched himself into his dad's arms as soon as Jaime Reyes came through. Wildcat nodded at the reunion.

The others were soon through, and Dick, Jason and Cassie were the last ones before the Boom Tube closed. Jason brushed past everyone to get to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" M'gann asked.

"Starfire...she died..." Raven said, her voice as stoic as ever. But she was anything but.

"…..in his arms." Dick added.

Donna Troy bowed her head in respect.

Bruce went to find him.

All the older heroes that had been rescued were happy to be free, but also sad as they lost three of their own in the escape.

"So, you're Wally's cousin. It's nice to meet you Impulse." Areina said as she realized that the red haired 'boy' had Wally's eye color.

"Yea; but…" Impulse said. Bart knew he was getting older and he thought he knew all the kids.

"I'm Flamebird's daughter, Areina." the young fire controller said.

"Should have known you were a bat by the way you knew who I was." Bart said as he removed his goggles.

"Thanks for giving my family time to get out of the Batcave." Areina said as she hugged the speedster.

"Hey; they needed to get out of there, and the bots would have followed if I hadn't stayed behind." Bart said, knowing the batfamily's history and their strong connection AS a regular family. "By the way, you really seem to embody your mom."

"I've heard it all before, but thanks Bart."

The hug soon broke up and the reunion with the captured heroes continued. One reunion between mother and son wasn't going to be so happy though. Cassie looked through all the young heroes, and that's when she found her son.

"EOLUS SANDSMARK! I thought I said I didn't want you near Nightwing!" Cassie shouted at her son as she walked up to him.

Donna Troy, the current Wonder Woman, knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I had NO choice mom; the Slade Bots found the cave; and getting here to watchtower was the only way." Eolus said, anger showing in his voice.

"What if he had done the same thing to you that he did to my generation's team." Cassie said.

"What if I had stayed in the Batcave?! I would either be DEAD or CAPTURED! Impulse gave us time to get to Watchtower and I met the team. I like it here and I like being around the other kids. We've started to get along and I'm staying with the team."

"Absolutely NOT!" screamed Cassie. "We're leaving!"

"And go where!?"

Dick knew he had to intervene. "Cassie..."Dick started out softly.

"You! You aren't going to put MY son in danger for any mission!"

"Cassie...I'm not like that. That was only one time. I won't ever do that again. I've never done it again!"

"You made us all think that Kaldur really was a traitor and he killed Artemis. M'gann was captured after YOUR lie made her do to Kaldur what she did to that Krolotean. Sure I fought by your side the whole time, but after some time I realized what that could have done to us as a team." Cassie remarked, getting into Dick's face.

"I'm sorry…..after Tula's death, Kaldur and I figured out a way to get inside the Light, so we took the chance." Dick said as he let his head hang in shame at what he did at the age of 19.

Eolus knew he had to do something. Blaming Nightwing for something that happened decades ago while they were all young was being ridiculous. "Mom…Jaime never forgave him either, but Dick sent Impulse to get them and Jaime trusted that Dick would protect Hector." Eolus said as he got between his mother and the second gen team leaders' father. "I got to train with this new team and even met my match. I still have much to learn about teamwork. So I want to learn. Go if you want, just remember this: the LOD has the earth. Me- I want to help this team win back the freedom of the planet; so I'm staying. This team needs a demi god and I'm up for the challenge…"

* * *

In the past…

Meygan was all alone in the Infirmary. She fished out her Legionnaires ring. She missed the Legion. Earlier, she felt so much death but Uncle Wally was saved. So why did she feel like this wasn't over yet?

20 Minutes later…

Superman watched as the pair from the future got ready to go. He noticed the rings on their fingers. He KNEW those rings. There was no way they were leaving until he knew why they had those rings.

Meygan and Vincent were ready to go. Everyone was there to see them off. But Vincent didn't really want to go. It was in his body language.

"Thanks..." Wally told them. His future self was gone, back in his own time and with him, his memories. Wally didn't remember what he had learned; which was a blessing to the future team.

"No thanks are needed. When we get back, I am so going somewhere _cold_." Meygan looked flushed, like she could faint at any moment. But she didn't.

That worried Dick. His daughter needed rest. No way she recovered that fast. There was something else up with his daughter but Vincent was very tight lipped.

"Wait. Those rings…" Clark said.

Both looked at their Legionnaire's rings and their eyes got wide. "Yeah?" Meygan said, hesitating.

"Where did you get them?" Superman asked.

Batman stared at Clark oddly. What was the Man of Steel saying?

"We…uh, we found them," Vincent answered.

Reiena used her batglare on Roy's son. "Come on, we may have only met recently, but you're so lying."

"Damn it, Bruce; did you have to train them so well." Vincent said under his breath

"What was that?" Batman said.

"Damn it!"

"Why is Superman asking about your ring?"

"No reason," Meygan said.

Dick glared at his daughter. She was hiding something; both were

"What does the ring mean?" he asked Vincent.

Vincent was quiet.

"Ok. Vincent, Meygan, Reiena, Dick, Roy and Batman stay. Everyone else goes." Superman folded his arms.

Vincent knew they was caught.

With protests and grumbles, everyone not part of the discussion was soon gone. Batman never left, but that was ok.

"So...why did you want us here?" Dick asked.

All the children that stayed were curious, but what would Superman know about these rings.

Superman reached into his own belt and held up his own ring. "There's a team in the 31st century like the Justice League called the Legion of Superheroes. I was once asked to help them in their future. So I am part of their team too."

Meygan and Vincent's eyes were impossibly wide.

"So Meygan & Vincent are part of this team?" Dick asked.

"Those rings are the symbol of the Legion."

"Brainy asked you too?!" Vincent asked, shocked. He never knew that.

"The records of the 21st century are incomplete," Superman told them.

"You're on 2 teams!?" Roy asked, shocked.

Dick then realized something. "The bracelets Meygan started up when she went to save Wally," Dick stated.

"Those plans!?" Reiena cried. "They came from the future!?"

"Yeah," Vincent said knowing that he was defeated.

"She knew the risks and still did it," Dick said in awe.

" When we get back, I'm calling in a favor. They owe me and Meygan 6 more."

"You're going to ask them to help take back the Earth," Superman assumed.

"You two are reckless! You guys are doing things that..." Reiena said.

"I forbid you to do that!" cried Roy.

"Even if it helps us save Earth!?" Vincent argued back.

"Yes!"

"Sorry dad. History says we do this for years to come."

Something got everyone's attention as a pitched noise hurt everyone's ears. A green shield came between Meygan and Vincent and the heroes of the past. The shield became a dome, keeping the future heroes from the past heroes.

Superman punched it on instinct but he got bounced back.

Behind the future heroes came a tearing in the space-time continuum. An Ax-wielding man came through, followed by others; five in all. One was a tall being with its brain encased in a dome; another was half organic, half bot; one was a red, orange and yellowed being engulfed in flames; and the last was a woman wearing black leggings and a green corset with a cape and a floating eye behind her shoulder.

The woman in green smiled. "Found you two at last. Time to pay up, kids."

"How'd you find us!?" cried Vincent as he and Meygan went into battle stances.

"It doesn't matter; The Legion is preoccupied so you two will die today. Surrender and we'll make it painless!" said Flare, the one engulfed in flames.

The heroes of 2040 made their decision. Meygan & Vincent slipped on their Legionnaires rings, and they tapped the L on those rings, and their costumes changed to their 31st century ones. The Vincent launched a smoke arrow at the Fatal 5, his heart pounding.

Meygan raced right for Validus, the tallest member of the Fatal 5, the one with the domed brain, knowing taking him down was always a priority. A kick to his domed brain took the giant down, a crack in his domed brain. Landing, Meygan took Tharok and blasted him into Flare, who was trying to stop Vincent from using his arrows on the Emerald Empress and Persuader. Both Flare and Tharok, the half organic being and half bot, were out cold.

Persuader left the Empress to deal with Archeron as he charged at Meygan, axe staff ready to cut her to ribbons.

She dodged to the left but the blunt end of his axe staff hit her in the stomach. Meygan doubled over but she kicked him over her head to his chin, which threw him at the rising Tharok.

At the same time, Archeron fired arrow after arrow at the Emerald Empress but her Eye of Ekron made a shield to protect them both. But Vincent rushed Cara Kesh and both began a flurry of punches and counter punches that were both ferocious and swift in delivery.

At the same time as the fight began, Dick was furious, as only a father could. "She can't wear that!"

Reiena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was furiously trying to burn a hole in the shield to break the shield and THAT was what he was upset about!?

Superman slipped on his Legionnaire's ring.

Batman narrowed his eyes, even as he threw batarangs into the shield with no progress.

While that was going on, Meygan threw Persuader into the Emerald Empress, knocking them down.

Vincent took to the air, shocking Roy. Vincent wasn't a meta...how was he flying!? And with such ease!?

He aimed two arrows at the rising Validus and fired. Both hit the giant and cable like ropes sprang free of the arrows, tying up Validus and he fell on top of Flare. Tharok steered clear and formed his mechanical arm into a cannon and fired, nailing Meygan in the back. She fell to her knees.

Tharok then started blasting at Vincent, who dodged with ease.

Meygan then had Persuaders axe handle pressed hard against her throat, the villain trying to choke her out.

Superman made his way to the shield, to enter it. The kids were taking a beating and HE faced the Fatal 5 more often than they did. He was sure that the ring would let him enter it.

"You're going in, aren't you?" Batman said quietly.

"Have to. I know how the Fatal 5 works."

"Think about this, Uncle Clark, they know how you work, but what about me." Flamebird asked

Superman hesitated.

"You've fought them, but they've probably only HEARD of me."

"AAAHHH!" Vincent got nailed by Tharok and fell face first into the floor. He struggled to get up.

"CLARK!" Reiena hollered.

He took the ring off his finger and tossed it to her. "Destroy the Eye of Ekron. Then the shield will fall," he told her.

"Be careful sis, and if you can, yell at Meygan about her outfit."

She just glared at her brother.

While all of that was going on outside, seeing Vincent fall made Meygan angry.

Meygan powered the axe staff away from her throat and she pushed back into Persuader, surprising him. She then ripped the axe staff away from the villain, and she swung it at Tharok, cutting off his cannon arm.

Reiena put on the ring as Tharok screamed.

Flare threw a fireball at Meygan. She defended with Persuaders axe staff, sending the fireball back at her.

Persuader picked up Vincent by the back of his neck and punched him in the face, sending him into Meygan, knocking them both down. Persuader reclaimed his axe staff and Validus was standing. Emerald Empress grinned happily. They all were in a semi-circle around the young heroes.

Reiena entered the sphere dome, launching fireballs at them all. "Get away from them!" she cried.

"I'm the only flame in this universe! You need to die for taking my power!" Flare threw fireballs of her own at Reiena.

The fireballs didn't hit, but were redirected right at Emerald Empress. Flamebird then went right after Flare. The fight was pretty one-sided; and soon, Flare was out of the game.

Validus grabbed Reiena as she took out Flare, squeezing her with his large hands.

A dark blast of power hit Emerald Empress as Meygan & Vincent got to their feet.

Reiena grinned; she had a feeling someone would try to do this. The fire controlling heroine then heated up her whole body. It wasn't long before Validus was screaming in pain. He threw her down and she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Aw, Validus, let me see your hands," Meygan cooed as Vincent took on Persuader.

Validus began to drool as he focused on Meygan.

"You fool, stop that!" cried Emerald Empress as she blasted Meygan in the back.

She merely turned and smiled. "Azarath...Metrion... Zynthos!" Meygan fired at Empress. Their power beams met in the middle, bathing everything in green and dark purple.

"I'll destroy you yet, demon!"

"You first!" Meygan yelled back.

Dick was ready to fight but to see any villain staring at his future daughter was grating him.

Vincent was still fighting Persuader, but Reiena knew they needed the others' help, so she started toward the Eye of Ekron. Validus came for her, but all she did was backflip over him; and as she landed close to the Eye; she created a fire bow and launched a fire arrow right at the item keeping the rest of the heroes of the past out of the fight. The arrow hit its mark, and the eye was destroyed.

Empress lost the bulk of her power and she screamed when she got hit with Meygan's powers and soon enough she was out.

The shield dome went down. Superman flew right for Persuader.

The villain saw the heroes and grinned. As Superman came at him, he swung his axe and it nailed Superman, cutting him in the chest.

He then whistled and a bunch of Scavengers showed up.

Flamebird had to get some interference in, so she went to fight of Persuader for a few minutes, but soon enough, she too was cut, right down her left leg.

"Aw, for fuck's sakes!" cried Vincent. The Scavengers pissed him off royally. He fired all his arrows, trying to help out everyone.

"Reiena!" Dick ran to his sister's side.

Meygan raced for Persuader, and just punched him in the jaw.

"I'll be alright. Just help them." Reiena said.

Dick did a roundhouse kick to Persuader as the ax-wielder came at them.

That was when a lightning bolt came and took out 3 Scavengers near them.

The Calvary had arrived.

"Superman!" cried Super Girl as she rammed 4 Scavengers into a wall.

Reiena and all the past heroes there were now confused.

Scavengers were now afraid to attack the newcomers.

Meygan got up. "It's about time you guys showed up!"

"What were you waiting on?! An invite!?" cried Vincent.

"Rokk was hesitant at first."

"Sorry; the Scavengers were holding us up," Lightning Lad rushed in, glaring at Saturn Girl. "You still look hot in that Rave," Lightning Lad added.

Dick was ready to go after this new boy for talking to his future daughter like that.

Meygan rolled her eyes. "Brainy, let's do this."

"Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Rave. Mega Storm. Timberwolf, Super Girl, Phantom Girl, run interference."

Lightning Lad struck all the bad guys with his lightning as Meygan reinforced it with her dark powers. Cosmic Boy mumbled but lifted them up and created a whirlwind of all the bad guys.

Persuader was not going out like that. He used his axe staff to pierce the whirlwind, freeing himself and went for Batman.

Roy wrapped his arms around Persuader's waist.

Persuader angled his axe staff and caught Red Arrow's arm, and cut upward.

Roy let go and grunted as the blood flowed freely.

Persuader then was lifted up by Saturn Girl's Telekinesis and thrown into the whirlwind as Brainy opened a time bubble, sending them all to jail...in the future.

Cosmic Boy merely glared as Meygan stared back at him. "Only you could make a mess of this," he told her.

Vincent was quick to his face. "Say it again and I'll ram my fist down your throat."

"Vincent." Meygan said gently.

Clark got to his feet.

"What the hell!?" cried Dick. "Who are you guys!?"

"The Legion of Superheroes, from the 31st century," Meygan told him. "The other team."

"Sorry. We tried to keep them in our time but someone in your time contacted the Fatal 5," Brainy explained.

"And it's not even lunchtime yet," Meygan joked. "Hey, can you get Alexis to swing by this afternoon?"

"WHAT!?" cried Clark. She was still trying to take down the Legion!?

Kara then hugged her cousin, mindful of his injury. "Kal!"

"Hey Kara. I miss you." Clark held his cousin tightly.

Cosmic Boy and Meygan refused to break eye contact.

"C'mon guys," said Phantom Girl.

"Did we miss something?" Batgirl asked.

"That's too strong of a word," Saturn Girl said gently.

"Not strong enough it seems." Reiena said as she saw that Meygan was about to go demon on the boy.

Brainy sighed. "Rokk, Meygan, please don't," he urged.

"I told you she and the archer should not be Legionnaires," Cosmic Boy spat.

"They've more than proven themselves, so one more word and you'll get punched," Timberwolf told him.

"You shouldn't have run to the other end of the universe without a second in command. Then Brainy wouldn't have to call in new blood," Meygan countered.

"They nearly got taken out by all your bad guys," Vincent added. "And what were we going to do, just stand there?!"

Superman folded his arms as his chest began to heal. "Again Rokk?" Clark asked. "I thought you learned from last time."

"Who else is lost?" Roy asked.

"There was a distress call and I was the fastest to get there," Rokk explained.

"Now I'm starting to see why Meygan hates him." Reiena stated.

"You were gone for 9 months. Meygan and Vincent saved us time and time again." Phantom Girl butted in. "And we tried getting a hold of you. YOU never replied."

"You don't deserve to be leader, not ever again. Brainy's done a good job and quite frankly, how can the Legion trust someone who keeps leaving?" Meygan asked.

The top just blew. Rokk used his gravity powers and threw Meygan into the I-beams at the top of Watchtower and held her there with her ribs breaking under the pressure.

"Rokk!" Lightning Lad shocked Cosmic Boy, making him let go. He caught Meygan as she fell.

Before Cosmic Boy could recover from the lightning, Reiena flew over and started punching the crap out of the so called hero, forgetting her own injured leg. "You mess with Meygan and you mess with me. If you do anything like that to her _agian_, trust me, you won't LOOK so pretty."

Supergirl flew over to restrain Rokk and to get him away from Reiena.

"Listen to my sister, Rokk," said Dick.

"Wait...you're Flamebird!?" cried Phantom Girl. "I HAVE to get a pic of you! Brainy, take it!"

"Am I missing something?" Roy asked.

"No, they can't know," Brainy told his team. "Sorry Phantom Girl. I can't do that."

"Brainy, take the team and go," Meygan said. "I want to hurt Rokk and you know no one here could stop me before I make his heart burst."

"Meygan..." Kara said, warning her.

"I dare you." Rokk said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Superman boomed and everyone grew quiet. When everyone was silent, he turned to Brainy. "I thought I was the only one you ask help from."

"Sorry Superman, but the Fatal 5 had Kryptonite. I couldn't put you in danger, not like that." he said.

"You always looked out for me; thanks."

"You never told us Superman was part of the Legion." Meygan said; hands on her hips.

"Now you look sexy." Garth said out loud. Then he whistled.

"That's it!" Vincent loaded his bow. "I warned you," he told the lightning wielder.

"It wasn't necessary to tell you." Brainy told her.

"Someday, I'm going to hack Computo." Rave said half-heartedly.

"Good luck with that," smiled Brainy.

"Was that a challenge?" Meygan asked.

"We better go." Saturn Girl announced.

"Do we?" Garth asked. "We can hang with Superman for a bit!"

"Aw, can't you guys wait until I shoot Lightning Lad in the ass?" Vincent asked.

"Hey!" cried Garth. He flew behind Timberwolf when he realized that Vincent had aimed at his rear end.

"Meygan, Vincent; you two going to be okay?" Timberwolf asked them.

"We can deal," Vincent answered for them both.

"Just seal the time tear." Meygan asked.

"Deal," said Kara. She smiled at her cousin before standing next to Brainiac 5.

Brainy activated something on his belt and a time bubble showed up.

"Superman...you going to need some healing." Brainy reminded the Man of Steel.

"I'll survive." Clark smiled. "Keep the team together."

Then the Legion left, and the heroes in the past were confused….totally confused.

Meygan leaned into the nearest wall and slid down it to sit. She was done. Tired.

Clark felt the cut in his costume. The skin was healed.

"That axe has to be powerful if it can cut your skin." Bruce stated as he wrapped Reiena's leg.

"It cuts anything and everything. But my skin can heal just as quick."

"What about Roy?" Dick asked, worried that his best friend's arm would never be the same.

Vincent felt his nose. It wasn't broken but it hurt.

"As long as it didn't rip bone and muscle, he will be fine. But you two..." Clark glared at Rave & Archeron.

"What about us?" Vincent asked.

"You've….. been given a rare gift. To know Brainy and the rest of the Legion..."

"Gift?" Dick said. "My daughter is bruised up and looks like a stripper!"

"DAD!" cried Meygan.

"I forbid you to ever wear that again!"

"Good luck with that." Reiena whispered.

"Nightwing...Brainy is the smartest being I know. To call in help is something he understands. And he's one of my closest friends."

"Dad, it distracts the bad guys. I like it."

"Yea, it works to my advantage so I can sneak up on them." Vincent said

"And that Lightning Lad?" The original boy wonder asked.

"He does that all the time." She grinned.

Meygan closed her eyes. She so needed to sleep. But she couldn't, not in front of everyone.

"We got time sis. Go rest," Vincent said.

Meygan smiled as she closed her eyes. It looked like their trip home would have to wait.

**Well, looks like all heroes from all different periods of time will have to band together if they want to fix the timeline. But who contacted the Fatal 5? That answer will be known shortly... ***


	8. Chapter 8

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. And this chapter alone is 80% hers.

Chapter 7

Music Playing: Young Justice Theme Song

Watchtower, 2040

Artemis sat with Brian in the Infirmary. She held his limp hand, hoping that he would be okay. Meygan and her son Vincent hadn't returned from the past and that worried her a bit. Mostly because Vincent was her only child, one that she had with Roy. And it wasn't like they were dating or anything. She still hadn't told Vincent the truth. It was a mission gone wrong in Antarctica. Roy and her were stuck there for a week because everyone thought they were dead. Things had happened. And after they were rescued, her and Jackson had a homecoming like no other. 9 months later, Vincent Roland Crock was born.  
She had believed that Jackson was his dad but a DNA test at birth said otherwise. And she never told Roy and he died not knowing. Jackson and her broke up a few years later and she raised Vincent alone. But she never had the heart to tell Vincent who his dad was.  
And that wasn't a smart thing. Because somehow he knew. He knew Roy was his dad. And then he got to meet him.  
That was frightening. Because at this moment, he was in the past. With his real dad. And would he want to stay?  
Then there was Wally. They were single parents, Wally looking after Vincent and her looking after Brian. They found their way back to each other. And now, he was taken out by the LOD. IN which Meygan and Vincent were trying to undo.  
One hand fluttered to her stomach. She made a vow to tell Wally about their child that was coming. She was only 11 weeks along but she learned from not telling Roy; she couldn't do that again to another father.  
A rush of air came behind her and she grinned. Her son had done it.  
"Hello, beautiful," came Wally's deep voice. His arms wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.  
"You're back!" she cried. She turned in the embrace and hugged Wally for all that he was worth.  
Wally chuckled. "Let's go kick the LOD's ass," said The Flash.  
"Wally...I need to tell you something." Artemis eased herself from his arms. She stared in his eyes. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.  
His eyes widened. "No way..."  
"Meygan protected her...for us," she said. "And put Brian in a coma."  
Wally had tears in his eyes. "A girl...we're having a daughter..."  
"Wally, you're back!" cried Gear as he stood in the doorway of the Infirmary. He reached for his comm link. "Everyone, Wally's back! THEY DID IT!" he cried happily.  
Wally and Artemis laughed.  
"Wally?" said Terra as she came from the bathroom within the Infirmary.  
Wally's jaw dropped. "TERRA!" He raced over and hugged her tightly. "You're back too!"  
"Yeah...crushing me, Speedy Gonzalez."  
Wally let go of Terra, and couldn't believe that she hadn't aged a day... "I can't believe it."  
"I know. No one can."  
"WALLY!" Dick ran over and hugged the living daylights out of his remaining best friend.  
"Hey, Dick."

"I can't believe it; you're back." Dick whispered, and Wally had picked up on a hitch in his 'brother's' voice.  
"You couldn't have missed me that much; and besides, did you really doubt that Meygan wouldn't save me." Wally said as he moved his arms the best he could to hug Dick back.  
"I knew she would, but you just don't know how happy I am to see you again."Dick said releasing his 'brother' from the hug.  
"Let's go see the others." Wally said with a huge smile on his face and the two of them started to leave the room.  
"Better find Areina first; she's engaged now." Dick said.  
Wally stopped walking and when Dick looked at his face, his mouth was hanging open. "Are you kidding me, and you didn't kill the guy."  
"I tried, but she and Meygan put a stop to it when Mathen and I went after Kevin and Orin." Dick said as they started walking again.  
"Why Kevin?"  
"He and Meygan were… 'together', and I walked in on them." Dick said, a bit on anger in his voice at the word 'together'.  
"NO WAY!" Wally said. Wow, he DID miss so much.  
"Yea, you missed a lot; but now you're back, so everything will get back to normal." Dick said, and that's when they made their way into the main room.  
Everyone was ecstatic to see the Scarlet Speedster again, and he hugged them all, then he saw Areina and went right over to her.  
"Hey fire bug; heard you were engaged now, and to Orin; that's incredible." Wally said as Areina saw him.  
"Yea, after you vanished from the timeline, Atlantis needed help; and after Merlin sent me a special charm I went to help Kaldur and Orin. After the threat was neutralized, I saw all the happy couples there, and well…..the rest is history." Areina said as she blushed.  
"Well, I know that your uncle and cousin have SOME dibs, and probably your little brother too, but I'm in line to kick his butt should he break your heart." Wally said.  
"I know Uncle Wally, I know." Areina remarked.  
"It is good to see you back, Wally." A familiar, proper speaking voice said.  
"Kaldur, I heard you went to Atlantis, does that mean…" Wally asked  
"Yes, my friend, the exile is lifted and I may return whenever I wish." Kaldur said as he walked up to Wally and hugged the third founder of the first generation team.  
"Who knew that my being removed from the timeline would bring about so much change." Wally joked.  
"All for the better, Wally… all for the better." Kaldur remarked; a smile on his face.  
Wally was happy to be back; and now he was just waiting for his son to come out of that coma that Meygan put him in to save him.

Bruce arrived outside of his second son's room; he knew that Koriand'r meant a lot to Jason, but no one should watch a friend die in their arms. He was about to knock when a voice came from inside the room.  
"I know it's you, Bruce; come on in."  
Bruce followed the voice's instructions and the door opened to show Jason Todd sitting on his bed. The original Dark Knight had known so much loss over the decades, but right now his son was hurting, and he had to console him.  
"I'm sorry about Starfire." Batman said, having always called the Tamaranian by her hero name.  
"She didn't have to take the shot to save me, I would have been fine." Jason said as he looked up at his father.  
"You and she have been through so much. I'm sorry." Bruce said. He didn't care about the blood stained gloves on the floor, or the fact that there was green blood covering Jason's pants and Kevlar tunic. Bruce walked over and hugged his son. Jason then just let the floodgates open and cried at the loss of the only other person that accepted him as he was between the sides of good and evil.

In the Past, at Watchtower…

Meygan sat in the chair that Batman provided. And Watchtower got a whole lot ghost townish, for missions had popped up, leaving just Roy, Wally, Reiena, and Dick from the team and from the League, Batman, Green Arrow and Superman. She and Vincent anxiously waited for Meygan to activate her comm to talk to her dad.

"Feeling up to it?" Vincent asked.

"Always." She then tapped her computer gauntlet and then her earpiece. On the other end, there was a major celebration going on. "Um…hello?" she said.

"Meygan, he's back!" cried Mathen's voice over the comm. "We're celebrating! And Molly and the young members of Beta Squad freed the retired heroes! WE WON!"

Vincent was shocked. "Wait-MOLLY went on a mission? To fight!?"

Then the older Nightwing came on the line. "Meyg? Why aren't you back?"

"I uh I had a few complications in the Speed Force. I need time to recover my strength," she said. She noted the stares she got from Vincent and her dad in the past.

"Did you get Ian?"

"Locked up and waiting for transport," Vincent chimed in.

"That's my kids. So go ahead and recover. And can you wake up Brian? Your Uncle Wally wants to hug his son."

"Sure…" Meygan closed her eyes for a few minutes. She then opened them, a faint red tint to her blue eyes. "Okay. Done. Give him an hour. Better get the food ready. Those two are going to eat out Watchtower."

"Your mom's got that." Future Dick then got serious. "Are you sure I shouldn't send Raven to you? Are you really okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Let Aunt Raven rest. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Yeah, go celebrate. How much time do we have until the timeline resets itself?" Vincent asked.

"Hey Richie; how long until the timeline's fixed!" Future Dick yelled.

"22 hours and 17 minutes," came Gear's response.

"Did you get that?" Dick asked his daughter.

"Yeah. Thanks. See you in a bit." And Meygan cut the communication.

Vincent folded his arms to stare at Meygan. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to rest."

"Uh, mm-mmm." Vincent knew what was up.

Meygan sighed. "Like I didn't notice that you wanted to stay. GO hang with your dad. I gave you a few more hours." Meygan saw how his eyes lit up.

"Thanks!" He hugged Meygan hard and she was clearly uncomfortable with it. He eventually let go and went to his dad. "Okay. Show me Star City."

Roy looked shocked.

"I protect it in my time," he added. "I just…I wanted to see it…through your eyes."

"Ok. GA?" Roy asked, seeing that Star City was technically Oliver's city, not his.

"Mind if I tag?" Oliver asked. It would be nice. It was night already.

"Sure. Whatever," Roy said.

Vincent just grinned. "Oh, hey Batman? Could you give Meygan a bag of the cure to the Fear Toxin? She never finished it and…well, you know…"  
"VINCENT!" cried Meygan. "I don't need a baby-sitter!"

"I know…but don't make me tell on you to your dad. He'd ground you for a week."

"I'll just run away to Uncle Jason's again," Meygan said.

The twins' eyes were wide. "Jason?" they both said at once.

"Yeah. Long story."

"Which you can tell-after we get you to the Bat Cave. To get the cure." Batman glared and Meygan knew better than to try and challenge that look.

"Fine," she sighed.

"I'll go too!" Wally added. "You can meet Alfred."

"Agent A? He's alive right now?" Meygan said, not realizing that maybe she could do that favor for Red Hood after all. "Fine, let's go."

Superman chuckled as both teens from the future were ushered off. He was glad that they would get to see the past. But he wondered; why hadn't anyone tried to erase their memories of these two coming? Something else was at work here. So he waited until he was the only one there to head to the holding cells.

He wanted to talk to this Ian himself.

**That's it. So the countdown begins: 22hours and 14 minutes left to go! What can happen in such a small window of time? Well, stay tuned to chapter 8. Because apparently…A LOT! **


	9. Chapter 9

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 90% of this chapter done. I was stuck on scenes and she helped make them much better.

Chapter 8

Music Playing: Justice League Unlimited Theme Song

In the Future…

Drow punched a wall after the LOD made a poor performance in keeping the heroes from leaving: Killing a few heroes didn't sit well for the grandson of Two-Face. He wanted them ALL dead.

As he sat at the head of the table of the conference room, he was seething with anger. "We got creamed by KIDS! K-I-D-S! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?"

"Drow, it wasn't like-" Yami began but he got cut off.

"ALL OF THE HEROES ARE SAVED AND AT WATCHTOWER!" he screamed. He looked like his disfigured face was going to explode off of his head.

"Maybe we should go invade their headquarters," Mordred suggested. He was playing with his sword, looking rather bored.

A light bulb went off above Drow's head. "Mordred, sheer brilliance!" Drow grinned.

The others looked at him.

"Let's invade Watchtower in space. With everyone and EVERYTHING we got. Capture them all. Torture them some. Then...KILL THEM ALL!"

"We will need some more lackeys," Talia said.

"Then let's hold auditions." Drow then went off to get to the NET. It was time to call out all the villains in the world. He was ready to hit the heroes where it hurt... And he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Darkin grinned to himself. It was time to get his own group together…

* * *

In the past…

They had arrived in the Batcave and Meygan was a LITTLE surprised because there were MORE trophies than there were there in her time.

"Hello Master Bruce; Master Dick…Oh dear." A british voice said.

"It's alright Alfred; this is Rave, one of the four young heroes from the future I told you about. Bruce, as he pulled his cowl off, said.

"Oh yes, I remember; it is nice to meet you, Miss Rave." Alfred said

"Call me Meygan." Rave said as she removed her mask. Her blue eyes shined happily at meeting Alfred.

"I see that you truly are Master Dick's daughter. "Alfred said; a smile on his face.

As Alfred walked over and hugged young Meygan, Bruce headed over to the medical area to prepare some fear toxin antidote for his future granddaughter.

"I shall returned soon." Alfred said as he released Meygan and headed out toward the manor.

"Meygan…..how did you get exposed to fear toxin?" Dick asked.

Meygan sighed. "Mordred captured me after I got in a fight with Mathen and ran away to the ruins of Camelot. The vines he created had fear toxin in them and when the thorns pierced my skin…..well you get the idea."

"So you were DIStraught huh?" Dick asked, a slight laugh in his voice as he said distraught.

"Yea, I was so upset that I didn't even sense him coming up behind him."

"It's alright, sweetie, it happens to the best of us. A while back I didn't even hear Bane come up behind me in our first encounter." Dick said as he hugged his first born daughter. "What was the fight with this Mathen about?"

"Mathen's your son; and Raven's brother took him over and made him say what was in his heart about my having these demon powers and everything."

"Villains suck sometimes, don't they?" Dick said as he released the hug.

"Yea."

"The cure is ready for you, Meygan." Bruce said; stepping into the opening of the medical area.

Just then, Alfred returned with three mugs on a silver platter. "I thought you all could use a warm drink."

Meygan saw her father's face light up and she figured it Jason put it…an Alfred Specialty. The two Grayson each took a mug and turned toward the medical area.

"Oh, Alfred; I have something for you." Meygan said as she reached into her utility belt, pulled out an envelope and handed it to the Wayne/Grayson family butler. The young Grayson from the future then went with her mug to start getting that antidote.

Alfred was curious and so he opened the envelope, pulled out the folded paper and started to read it after opening it.

_Hey Old Man:_

_I hope this letter made it through all the hell Meygan's probably been through. I never had the chance to tell you a few things so I'll say them now. I may have been a pain in the ass when it came to you teaching me manners, but they did stick; it just took 30 years._  
_I never had anyone care about me as much as you, Bruce and Dickie-bird did so here's the last thing. I love you, Alfred and don't worry, you sandwich dip recipe is safe with me._

_Your SECOND Grandson,_  
_Jason Peter Todd_

Alfred didn't know what to say or even how it was possible that this young girl had a letter from the deceased Jason. After Bruce and Dick left to let Meygan get some rest,

Alfred hesitantly walked over and watched Meygan rest.

"You have a question, Great Grandpa; so go ahead." Meygan sadi as she didn't open her eyes.

Alfred was a little thrown off by the whole 'great grandpa' thing, but he found his voice. "How do you have this letter?"

"I won't go into details, but Jason does come back to life. He wanted you to know how he felt about living here, and so he wrote the letter." Meygan said, opening her eyes, but not moving much.

"Well, when you return to your time, please tell him that I miss him, and I hope he is still on the side of good." Alfred said; smiling.

"He did go to the wrong side for a while, but he's back, so I'll let him know. If you don't mind, Alfred, I'm going to sleep while this cure gets into my system.

"Very well, Miss Meygan." Alfred said as he took the now empty mug (she drank the contents before the IV was inserted) and headed out to tend to the manor.

* * *

Star City was so different to Vincent, but that was because he was 30 years in the past and most of the buildings he knew had not been built yet. Being out on patrol with his dad and Ollie, the first two hero archers in the history of the justice league, was great. They made their way to the Queens Industries building, and stood tall looking out over the city.

"It's different." Vincent said lowly.

"Don't worry, Vincent, the thugs are still the same." Roy said.

"Don't tell me you trained with Dick and Reiena for a while." Vincent said, still hating the bat training.

"Just for a couple of months. You don't like the way Batman trains people, do you?" Ollie said, remembering when Roy wanted to know some of the things the twins knew.

"It's just that sometimes they're either psychic or have super-hearing. It drives me crazy some of the things that the Bat family does." Vincent said; a small smile on his face.

"Yea, it can be annoying sometimes." Ollie said with a laugh.

Just as they were talking, a signal sounded on GA's belt. After he checked it, he looked at Roy and the young (in this time) knew exactly who it was.

"You two going to fill me in?" Archeron questioned.

"It's Brick….feeling up to a challenge." Roy said; smiling at his future son.

"Oh, Daniel Brickwell; I've dealt with stronger." Archeron said, and with that statement, the two present time archers were shocked. "I studied the Justice League history books. So are we going to stop him or not." Archeron stated.

Green Arrow took the lead and headed out to find the spot where Brick was. Red Arrow and Archeron took off after the older archer.

"I'll beat you there, dad." Archeron remarked.

"Careful Archeron." Red Arrow cried out, and it was then that the two redheads had to dodge gunfire.

"There's more arrows boys, I'll give a reward to the ones that kill them." A husky voice said.

"I'd like to see you try." Archeron said as he launched an arrow at the huge guy in the fine Italian-looking suit. The arrow hit and exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared the archers could see that Brick was still standing.

"Couldn't have told you kid, he's invulnerable." Green Arrow remarked.

"Just getting a feel for his fighting style." Archeron remarked; a smile on his face.

"That's my little brother." Red remarked, he didn't want to give away the fact that this 15 year old archer was really his son from the future.

"Well then boys, looks like it's a family affair." Brick said as he got ready to throw some punches of his own.

"We'll see about that, Daniel." Archeron said as he readied a special arrow from the future. "Guys, you got any ear plugs?"

Green and Red Arrow nodded and pulled them out of their belts. Once Archeron knew his family was protected, he launched the arrow and it hit Brick square in the chest. The contact with Brick activated the special tip and a supersonic sound went off. Brick and all of his men went down but the archers were still standing even thought they were in range of the sound. Soon enough the arrow stopped emitting the sound and the three heroes went to check on the villains.

"Not bad, son." Red Arrow said as he saw that everyone's vitals were alright but they were out cold.

"Supersonic arrow. Gear created them for me." Archeron remarked.

"Wish I had those right after I went solo." Red remarked.

"Heard that the high density polyurethane foam did the trick thought." Archeron said; smiling.

"That's true. Let's get these guys to the police then you two can hang out." Green Arrow said as he finished restraining the gum smugglers.

Red and Archeron had wide grins as they looked at each other. "Target practice…..person with the most bullseyes earns a fancy meal." Red remarked.

"Alright, but be prepared to pay, dad." Archeron remarked as his grin turned into a smirk.

The three of them then gathered everyone up and started toward Star City Police Station.

On Watchtower…

Superman stood outside of Ian's cell, watching him. The villain seemed to be merely waiting patiently on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the cell. "So you're Ian."

"And you're Superman. Not impressed." Ian/Slade said.

"Neither am I." Clark stood there, watching.

"You want to know, don't you? About that clone of yours. Superboy."

"He's not just a clone. He's my brother," Clark corrected him.

"Tomatoe, to-MA-toe…"

Clark was already getting irritated with Stalker. "Why?"

"Why go after Dick Greyson and his oh-so-precious family?" Ian/Slade asked. For this he sat up and eyed the hero Kryptonian with contempt. "Him and his family are nothing more than thorns in my side. It's as simple as that."

"What did he do to you?" Clark asked.

"He got my grandfather killed. He was Deathstroke's final apprentice before I picked up the mantle. So he and his best friends can drop dead. Well, one actually did already…We almost had the other."

"So Wally getting taken out was all for revenge?" Superman was upset. To mess with the timeline just so revenge could be done? What kind of psycho was being bred in the future?

"And the brownie goes to the MAN of Steel…tell me, how attached are you to that clone?"

"Don't you dare," Clark warned.

"Or what? You'll actually use that heat vision of yours on me? I'm still waiting from last time you said that," Ian/Slade chuckled.

Clark had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know he has 3 kids now, right? In my time… a clone having Kryptonian/ Martian brats. You would be impressed."

Clark walked away. He had to…because Ian/Slade got on his nerves in the worse way. And he didn't believe a word the villain said. But why was he so calm? Superman was afraid to know the answer to that.

* * *

Back in the Future…

Ebon hung in the background, watching these so called auditions with boredom. He reached up to his Bluetooth ear piece to answer the silent call. "Yeah?"

"Do you wants us in these auditions" asked he voice on the other end.

"No. Let Drow, Stalker and Deathstroke play their games. The heroes will win. When the smoke clears, I will be the leader of the LOD and I'll have spots for you there. Lay low. Our time will come."

_When Icicle Junior came for the through those double doors, there were groans all around. The villain should have retired decades ago._

"_Cameron, go home," Drow told him. "You're ancient."_

"_I will ice your ass!" Cameron retorted._

_A shot rang out. A bullet hole right between the eyes. _

_Icicle Jr. went down._

_Talia/Ra's a'Ghul blew on the smoke coming from her gun. "Send the next one."_

_Yami just sighed. He was so taken by her._

"_I wanted to do that," Star Sapphire complained._

"_Sorry. The next one is yours."_

_Darkin sighed. This was so a waste of time. To him, that is._

Then someone got his attention. A lady HE never thought would come to such a silly thing.

Her name was Spoiler. She was a saboteur, corporate and otherwise. She and Darkin had crossed paths before, especially within the last 5 years. The girl was good. She never crossed him nor interfere with his assassinations so he saw no need to end her life.

Now she was here.

"I don't know…we have a saboteur…" Drow began.

"I can vouch for her," Darkin said, stepping out of the shadows he hid in. "She's good at countering any firewalls in our way. If Inque cannot. It would be a good thing to have one such as her. And her fighting skills are on par with the heroes."

Slade/Stalker nodded. "I agree. Do you have a name?"

"Spoiler. Just…Spoiler." The blonde haired woman nodded to Darkin in thanks. Lila Brown couldn't believe her good fortune. Her mother feared that she wouldn't get in. And thanks to Darkin mistaking her for her mother Stephanie, she got in.

Now she just had to stop the villains from within.

After the group of new villains was chosen and the plans were in place, Drow knew it was time to call Inque, so he used his Bluetooth looking comm link.  
"Inque…..It's time; get us access to Watchtower." Drow said, and with that he ended the call.

Watchtower; cargo hold

Inque just finished getting the go ahead so she moved into the ventilation system to get to the security shield controls. With her speed when she was in 'liquid' form, she found the monitor room and so she got to the controls without anyone seeing and seeped into the console. It wasn't long before she pulled the wiring out and disabled the shield that protected the heores.

The espionage expert then left the ian without being d headed to an empty place so she could call Drow back. She entered an abandoned training room and solidified herself then reached up to her comm.

"Shield's down, Drow…..you are ready for entry." Inque said with a smile on her face.

"Good work, my dear." Drow said back and so the call was ended.

Everyone was going about their business, seeing Dick and Serenity wonder off together and Kaldur talking to King Orin of Atlantis on the comm, and then there was Conner checking out the situations in the few free countries left in the world...but something didn't seem right to the two resident geniuses so they decided to check out the control systems with their hi-tech backpacks.

"Dad, I'm not picking up anything out of the ordinary." The smaller genius said.

"I know, Billy, but something just doesn't feel right." The father said. "It's...there's no WAY the LOD is letting us get away with storming their HQ..."

It was just then that Billy AKA Syfon found the problem. "SON OF A ….. dad the security shield is down!"

"Shit, we've got to contact….." The father, who was known as Gear in Dakota City; said and with that he reached up to his comm link.

Just as he pressed the comm; a gray portal opened and several Slade Bots came right for the two heroes. The father son duo threw every zap cap they have at the bots, but they didn't do any good as the bots kept advancing. They gave their mental commands to their backpacks and they returned to their backs, ready to assist when needed.

"Billy, find the other kids, you all need to stay together!" Gear told him son.

"Alright, be careful dad." Billy said.

Billy took off flying with his rocket boots to find him siblings as Gear got ready to fight these bots coming for him. He knew he couldn't fight them alone, so he called on his brother via Shock Vox. "Vman, I need some help here, Slade Bots are in Watchtower."

"WHAT!? On my way, bro! Hold them off!"

"Sorry, hero, but you won't be getting away from me this time." A familiar voice said.

When Richie who it was, he couldn't believe it. "Ebon…..but how? You died on that cargo ship decades ago! And where's Hot Streak!?"

"I'm called Darkin now. The hot head is gone and it wasn't hard when your living shadow." Darkin said as he came out of the shadows.

The shadow powered villain was getting close to Gear as the Slade Bots had him cornered, but just as Darkin was reaching for the high tech hero; a ball of purple electric energy hit him right in the back and the villain screamed in pain.

"Sorry….Darkin; but you're not getting him today. I'll kick you out of Watchtower in a few seconds." A familiar voice said as the electricity died down.

"Sorry, Static, but that's where you're wrong." A familiar voice said, and just as the Dakota City hero turned around he blocked a piece of equipment coming at him.  
There was a problem as the machine reacted badly to Static's power and he was thrown into the nearby wall.

"Fell for it again, huh brat." The attacker said. "Decades later, and you STILL haven't wised up. I fortunately, HAVE."

"Sinestro…? I thought you'd be dead by now." Static weakly said as he tried to get up.

Sinestro didn't waste any time and encased Static in a yellow bubble and made it shrink until the captured hero was having trouble breathing, then he passed out.  
"STATIC!" Gear hollered.

"Better worry about yourself, hero." Darkin said and with that he sent his body to encase Gear…..and the two Dakota heroes were captured.

* * *

Terra was in the gymnastics room, using the tumbling mats to spar with Eric. Although he was only 12, Eric was the grandson of a Bat. And Terra wanted to get back into fighting shape after being frozen in stone for decades.

Hector was cat-calling Terra after she blocked a kick to her head and she punched Eric in the kidneys, knocking him on his ass. She had borrowed yoga-type leggings and a crop top to work out in. So of course, Hector was just being a typical teen boy and got on Terra's nerves fast.

Eric got up with a pop flip up and he got a glancing punch to Terra's cheek. She backed up and double kicked him in the chest, offically knocking him on his rear end and calling it.

"I give," Eric said. "You're not as rusty as you may think."

"Thanks," said Terra as she glared at Hector. "Okay you...Jaime's son, right? Get over here. I'm old enough to be your mother!"

"But you would be one hot mamasita," Hector said as he got to the tumbling mats.

"Just stop flirting! I'm not interested!" cried Terra.

"But everyone loves me; ask the women," Hector continued.

Virgil Jr. spit out his lemonade. He nearly choked on his laughter.

Hector stood there, smiling. Of course, not taking the sparing seriously, he presented his backside to Terra. "First shot."

"Turn around, idiot!" she told him.

"Aw, c'mon. Afraid I'll stop you?" he asked.

Terra fumed. She rushed him, spearing him from behind and to the mat.

Hector had the air knocked out of him. He gasped as he hit the mat.

"You should have turned around, you fool," she said, getting up.

"I believe she is truly not interested," the Scarab said to Hector.

"Uh..." Hector agreed.

There was a series of pops as a grayish portal opened up. Dozens of Slade Bots invaded the gymnastics room.

The four heroes stood there, shocked.

"What the-!?" cried Shock as he sent electrical pulses at the first line of Slade Bots, shutting them down.

But dozens more were coming through.

"RUN!" Terra cried to the younger heroes as she ran for a boa staff and twirled it above her head before attacking.

Shock didn't need to be told twice. He and Robin (IV) grabbed Blue Beetle (IV) and got out of the gymnastics room-

ONLY to get caught in the crossfire between Cyborg, Black Canary and Donna Troy with incoming Slade Bots that were coming through the same portal as the first group did.

**Oh boy. Well, the LOD didn't take to their HQ being invaded by heroes none too kindly... What will the heroes do? And when will OMEGA SQUAD come to the rescue!? **


	10. Chapter 10

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 9

Music Playing: Batman Beyond Theme Song

The 3 young best friends were coming from the dining hall, after having a huge lunch courtesy of Molly and Luna, who were great cooks at such a young age. And Andrew...he loved food. So with stomachs full of meatloaf, baked potatoes and collard greens, the 3 were heading to the indoor playground. They saw a grayish portal open up at the end of the hall and Slade Bots poured out of it, with Yami leading them.

"What!? Get off my home!" Andrew cried as he pulled off the mace at his side, and flew at a really good speed at Yami.

"Get him!" cried Yami, as his vines were launched from his arms but they all missed Airhawk as he dodged not only those but the Slade Bots' rapid fire.

Andrew Stewart swung that mace, nailing Yami in the gut and launched the villain back through the portal. Even the 10 year old seemed shocked that he was able to do that.

As Slade Bots closed in, Luna ran to help, punching out the bots left and right, most needing second punched for them to fall. She grabbed Andrew's arm, telling him, "This way! We got to warn our parents!"

Luna was then ripped from him but she retailiated by kicking the bots back.

As Andrew tried to grab Luna, a bot grabbed his wing and threw him back into other bots, who were grabbing him to restrain him.

"Yawa meht wolb!" cried Molly as she pulled out two boa staffs and began to fight her way to Luna and then to Andrew. The 11 year old was mad, because she blew through the bots in a minute's time. As soon as she got them at her side, the 3 ran off to get to the Infirmary.  
More Slade Bots poured on through, going after the three kids.

Bruce waited until Jason was done crying before releasing him. "Jason?"

"They're dead. Every single one of them. I promise," he said. The anger was still there.

"But the timeline will reset itself. There's no need for that," Bruce urged.

"It's the principle of things," Jason said. He got up and whipped off his stained shirt, exposing the decades of fine male flesh, the toned body that he was always working on to stay fit. Considering what he was doing for the last several decades, being able to escape at a moment's notice was a work hazard.

"Jason..." Bruce said gently. "Give Meygan and Vincent more time."

"I will. And when Kori comes back, I'm going to put bullets in their heads." Jason's voice had the tone of finality in it.  
Bruce sighed.

"You know I don't literally mean bullets in their heads, right? I was thinking other body parts, you know, arms, legs, knees, kidneys, lungs, maybe manhoods too. I made a promise to two very powerful girls. If I put a bullet in a head, they will undo all of their hard work." Jason threw on another tee, a tank ribbed tee that showed off his arms. He smiled at Bruce.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. He still didn't like guns. He didn't like the use of them. But to argue with Jason on that point was a waste of energy. "That is good to know."

Jason walked to Bruce. They were an even height so their eyes bore into the other. "Thanks. Don't tell Dick or the others. Okay?" He wiped at his eyes.

"I won't. You know me." Bruce smiled.

There was a commotion outside of his room. Jason grabbed his gun harness and his guns, checked them for full clips and loaded up on extra clips. It only took a minute but he was ready. Something didn't feel right as Jason neared his door.

It opened.

Nothing was there.

Jason cautiously stepped outside.

At the end of one hall were Slade Bots as they chased Syfon down that hall.

Bruce stepped out behind Jason. To see those Bots pissed him off. He only wished that he was still able to fight.

"Stay behind me," Jason told him.

"Fat chance," said a voice.

Jason turned and got punched in the face. Because he only had his domino mask on, that punch knocked him silly on his back.

Drow grinned as he watched Bruce make his way down the hall. "Oh, no you don't, Batman." He aimed his gun...

Jason had the presence of mind to sweep Drow's legs from under him.

Drow fell on his ass, his own gun going off, hitting the ceiling above them. "That's it! You die next, Red Hood!"

Jason got to his feet. "I dare you!" he told the insane villain.

Drow flipped back to his feet and the two went at it.

"GO." Red Hood shouted to his father. "Find the others, I can handle this bastard."

Bruce didn't want to leave his second son behind, but he knew that if he were with others then he would be though he did want a shot at the man that hurt his first son so

badly and killed his new protégé's family. With that in mind, he took off to find another team.

"I'll kill him soon enough, he'll pay for what he did to my grandfather." Drow remarked.

"Harvey was wacked; I fought him alongside Bruce. There was no helping him." Jason remarked as he dodged a kick.

"I don't care; Batman will pay for disgracing him." Drow stated, and with that he went for a punch combo that knocked Jason off his game.

As Drow was about to grab a hidden gun off his own person, a fireball came after him and heated the area he was reaching for.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Areina." Drow said as he turned to see Terry and Areina standing there ready to fight.

"I won't let you get away with hurting my family anymore." Areina said as she readied a white hot fireball.

"Guys, let's regroup with some of the others." Jason said, and Areina knew exactly what to do to give them the cover they needed. She looked to Terry and he pulled a special batarang. The two partners in crime fighting started running for Drow and leapt over him. Terry threw the batarang and Areina hit it with a fireball; the occurring explosion gave them the chance to get away and figure out what to do.

Meanwhile…..

Bruce was running, and as he turned a corner near the monitor room; he encountered some Slade bots and they started toward him. He couldn't fight all of them, but he didn't have to as fire started coming from behind them then water was taking out the ones the fire didn't. The last one had been able to escape the attacks, but just as it reached Bruce to attack him, the bot flew in the air and right into a wall.

"Thank you boys." Bruce said as Mathen, Orin, and Kevin came walking around the down bots.

"How did they get up here?" Mathen asked his grandfather.

"I'm sure Ra's has something to do with that, or Slade, being as he was able to get here three years ago." Bruce said.

It was then that another wave of Slade bots came into the area, and the four heroes went into the monitor room.

* * *

In the Past…

Meygan and Vincent were ready to go, after they returned from their trips to Gotham and Star City. Everyone was there to see them off. But Vincent didn't really want to go. It was in his body language.

"Thanks..." Wally told them. His future self was gone, back in his own time and with him, his memories. Wally didn't remember what he had learned; which was a blessing to the future team.

"No thanks are needed. When we get back, I am **so **going somewhere cold." Meygan looked flushed, like she could faint at any moment. But she didn't. No one knew that she was having dream while she truly slept getting the cure.

That worried Dick. His daughter needed rest. No way she recovered that fast. There was something else up with his daughter but Vincent was very tight lipped.

"Dad, I'll come back when things are settled," Vincent said to Roy.

"You're going to the Bat Cave for that chair?" Roy asked. That was how they got to the past the first time.

"Nope. Meygan time travels."

Reiena shook her head. Was there anything Meygan **couldn't** do?

"I have an idea of what you're thinking Aunt Reiena, don't worry, I don't wear myself out ….often. Just ask the boys…oh, wait, sorry."

"See you guys soon!" Archeron said sincerely. Of course, he got a 3 course meal from beating his dad. But he would never tell him he had some help from Meygan's bond with him.

A time portal opened up behind the pair. With a move so practiced, Meygan pushed Vincent behind her, her sais in her hands. It would have been comical, her being a mere 5"2 & Vincent 5"10, if her eyes didn't go all red. She was ready to pounce on whatever came out.

A tall being came out, wearing a dark blue costume with a golden mask that covered both eyes but only one side of the male's mouth. His whole costume was torn and damaged; he'd been through a war. Both Archeron & Rave straightened out, both shocked to see the person laying in a heap before the time portal. "Kid Fate!" They ran and kneeled by him.

"Rave...Archeron..." Kid Fate, Carlos Luing, took off his Phantom of the Opera Mask, pain in his eyes. "They...they invaded..."

"Carlos! What invaded!" Meygan cried.

"The...Legion of...Doom. Thousands of Slade Bots...came with. We...need you both..."

"We're on it. Do you have enough power to get us to the armory? We need to gear up. Slade Bots are no joke."

"The team...was separated... Beta Squad is scattered..."

"What about Areina?" Meygan asked.

"Batman...he has her. They recaptured...the heroes they had and took your...parents..."

"We go now." Vincent pulled out his bow, an arrow ready for the fight. "You have enough power to take us back?"

"Yeah." Carlos slowly stood up. He towered the pair, being 6"3, but he was shaking. He was in bad shape.

"We need a plan," Meygan said. "We have to evacuate the team."

"And go where!?" cried Vincent. "The Earth is theirs."

"Bring them here." Batman said.

"What?" The three kids said, turning to stare at the original Dark Knight.

"Batman's right. With your Earth in danger, this is the only safe place right now." Superman stated.

"It's the only way." Flamebird added.

"But the timeline..." Vincent said.

"Fuck the timeline. Carlos can fix it," Meygan said, which got a few stares. She saw Carlos nod. "Vincent, it's our family. We can worry about the paradoxes later."

Vincent nodded. He looked to Batman. "Thanks."

"Am I really as coldhearted as you make me out to be?" Batman remarked.

"Um, I plead the fifth." Vincent remarked.

"Carlos, where was my brother?"

"In the observation…deck with Siren, Aqualad and SBP. Protecting…him." Carlos pointed to Batman.

Meygan reached up to her comm. "Make your portal."

Carlos uttered a few quick words and the time portal opened.

"Alpha and Beta Squads. It's Rave."

Everyone heard the cheers.

"Listen, both squads need to do a full retreat to the Time Portal Machine. And stay there. Archeron and I are on our way. Sound off locations."

Vincent closed his eyes, listening in mentally.

M'gann closed her eyes and tried to get into their minds but she was blocked. "He's in her mind but I can't get in."

"Where's Robin, Blue Beetle and Shock?" Meygan demanded.

"Captured," came the response.

"Ah, screw this! Vincent, Take the Infirmary. I'll get the observation deck. Komos, meet me there."

"What am I doing?" Carlos asked.

"Distract the LOD. But don't get caught." Meygan said.

"Consider this your initiation into Omega Squad." Vincent joked.

"Be careful." Nightwing, Flamebird, and Red Arrow said at the same time.

The three kids then left, to go save their team.

* * *

Brian Bartholomew West laid in the Infirmary, still comatose after the timeline was altered and took out his dad, Wally West. But he was back, and now it was a matter of time before he woke up.

A slight twitch of a finger.

Then a spasm with his left hand.

A soft moan.

Brian opened his eyes. He was disoriented because he remembered being at Dick's and Serenity's home when he woke up screaming...and Meygan telling him she was sorry, that there was no other way...then blackness.

He looked around carefully, and slowly sat up, feeling very weak, which for a speedster is NEVER a good thing.

Brian then stood on his legs, which couldn't hold his weight and he crashed to the cold floor. His legs were tingling, and he hated that feeling. He waited for a few minutes until he could get to his feet again.

While he was on the floor, he could hear metallic running outside the Infirmary doors.

Then those said doors opened and the putter of feet rushed inside before the doors closed again.

"Lock 'em," said Andrew, who was panting. His hands were on his knees.

Luna went to the touchpad next to the door and jammed the doors so no one could get in. "Done."

Molly held young Wesley Kent in her arms and moved him to his bassinet, which was still in the Infirmary. "Where did they all come from?"

"Who knows. Do I still have my wings? My back hurts like something bad," Andrew said.

Luna looked behind him. "You got some cuts, but they aren't deep. Moll, can you heal those?"

"Yeah."

Brian slowly made his way back to his feet. "Hey kids."

"BRIAN!" The three ran to him and hugged him happily.

"Thanks for the support but what's going on?" he asked.

"The bad guys are in Watchtower with a bunch of bots. They're tough," said Andrew. "But I managed to take out 7 of them so we could get here."

"Yeah, he used his mace to bash in their heads," Molly added. She saw how pale Brian was. "Are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah, actually." His stomach chose to rumble at that moment.

Molly went to a drawer and pulled out some energy bars. She gave those 4 to him. "Try these. Then we stay hiding."

"Where's my dad?" Brian asked.

"Running around. He's been helping wherever he could," said Luna. "Why?"

"I'm going out there. I have to help. Where's Meygan?"

"Her and Vincent went on a mission to save Uncle Wally. He came back but they haven't," Molly explained.

He nodded. "Ok. Then I'm in charge. Lock the door behind me. I'll see if I can't get the others here, so we can plan."

"They're recapturing the adults. So be careful," Andrew said.

"Airhawk...you're going to have to protect everyone here." He then noticed the baby arms waving above the bassinet. "Who's that?"

"My baby brother. He's only 3 days old," Luna said. "His name is Wesley."

"Wow. Aunt M'gann had him already? Sway." Brian went over to the doors after woofing down all 4 energy bars. "Okay. Time to go."  
Luna unlocked the doors and they slid open.

Brian took off running to the left of the doors and as soon as they slid close, Luna locked them again.

"Luck, Brian," Andrew said softly.

* * *

Terry, Areina and Jason were on their way to the Infirmary when they got cut off by Talia, Drow and a horde of Slade Bots.

"YOU." Areina said; hatred in her voice at the sight of the Al Ghul standing before her.

"Good. Time for you two to eat bullets." Jason boasted; guns ready to go.

Talia laughed in Talia's voice. "This resurrection of the Bat Legacy ends here, today," she told them.

"Over my dead body...Ra's." Areina said as she formed a fireball.

Drow looked to Talia.

"You children are way over your heads." she said keeping up the facade.

The Slade Bots charged the heroes.

"They may be, you bastard, but I know the truth." Jason remarked, his glare almost rivaling Bruce's from back in the day.

He then fired his guns at the oncoming bots.

Terry wisely leaped over the bots and got in a kick to Talia's face.

As she staggered, Drow rushed in to assist.

"Not this time." Areina said, and she cut him off from attacking Terry with a firewall.

A Slade bot took advantage and punched Areina in the stomach knocking her air from her lungs.

A bullet ended that bot's career. Jason kicked it back as Terry punched Drow in the face.

The bots closed in on the group.

"I have to say, girl, you embody so much of your mother. It's too bad your aunt got the poison out of you."

Areina's head snapped up, flames in her eyes. She leaped up and stepped onto the bots head, throwing fireballs at Talia "YOU KILLED HER, you son of a bitch! Not only did you kill my mother, but you killed my uncle as well."

Drow rushed in with his Dark Matter, covering her in darkness.

Areina blocked a kick coming her way but she cried out when something pierced her skin on her arm. She staggered back, throwing off fireballs as quickly as she formed them.

Talia cried out.

That's when Drow heard a change in the lovely lady's voice.

"You BRAT!"

Drow was shocked. "You're really Raz!?"

Terry got knocked into the wall, Slade Bots advancing on him.

Drow looked like he was about to be sick, but he was still part of the LOD, so he had to earn his keep.

Jason did try to reach him but he took a punch to the back and he got tossed back. But Jason kept going, not missing a beat.

Areina was fighting off every Slade Bot that came to take her down, and then she had a path right to 'Talia'. "I'll make you pay for what you did, Ra's."

"Then take your best shot," Talia told her.

Areina then got blasted by a Slade Bot, bringing her down.

Drow had enough. "Let the bots take them down. Deathstroke needs us." Drow and Talia then left.

Areina was struggling to get back up, but the bot that blasted her had a hold on her and she couldn't get free. Areina screamed in anger. Her shot at revenge was walking away!

That was when a blur ran by, knocking the Slade Bots away from the trio.

It did a circuit of the room and the bots were thrown to the walls. When it stopped no one could believe it.

It was Kid Flash, Brian West.

"KF?" said Jason.

"Brian...then that means" Terry remarked as Areina started to stand up.

"They did it! Flash is back!"

"My cousin and brother did it." Areina said to herself, a bit happier than before. But still mad that her chance at revenge walked away from her.

"Then let's clean up the trash," said Jason.

"Alright, Uncle Jason, but as long as I get final dibs on Ra's." Areina remarked, still wanting her revenge.

That was when more Slade Bots came onto the scene.

Brian was tired and his shoulders were slumped but he was going to get his fight in.

Terry threw a few batarangs and a few bots blew up.

"Airhawk to Kid Flash."

Brian tapped his comm. "Go."

"The Slade bots are brewing down the Infirmary door. Eclipse and I can't hold the doors much longer."

Kid Flash swore. "I'm on it. Hold on!"

Brian took a few steps and fell to one knee. "Crap!"

"Ra's will have to wait...no one's getting to the kids while I'm still free." Areina said. She wanted to get the kids out of the infirmary quickly so she took off to get there.

"Terry, Brian, go with her. I got THIS!" Jason fired his guns, ending the conversation.

Reluctantly, both boys went after Areina.

* * *

Andrew was physically holding the doors back as Luna used her telekinesis to help. Molly had Wes in her arms, who was sleeping through all the pounding. She also had a diaper bag ready. She was further back in the Infirmary, by the vent. It was open for her. She was to run for it if the Slade Bots get through.

Areina was near the hall that led to the Infirmary when she heard the pounding. She stole a peek around the corner and saw Slade Bots trying to break down the Infirmary doors.

She pulled out a few birdarangs and threw them.

They hit their targets. Some of the bots ran toward the source of the weapons.

A blur ran past her and the bots. Brian stopped at the opposite end of the hall. "Come and get me!" He yelled.

All of the bots abandoned the doors and chased after Brian, who took off.

Areina ran to the doors as soon as the hall was clear. Terry was on her heels seconds later.

Andrew's head poked out and he stepped aside so the Gotham duo could squeeze through the small opening. Luna used her Martian abilities to close the doors

"You guys okay?" Terry asked.

"We are. What about Brian?" Luna asked, her voice full of fear.

"He'll meet us here," Areina told her gently.

"We could have handled them if there weren't so many." Andrew remarked; his Thanagarian genes showing through.

"Sure kid. I know you're tough, but even you against 10 Slade Bots is pushing it." Terry remarked.

Andrew thought about the ring in his pocket. He knew the time wasn't right. So he kept quiet.

"How's Wes?" Areina asked as Molly got closer to the group.

"Still sleeping. "

"Wow the Kent kids can sleep through anything." Terry said.

"Why isn't my sister here?" Molly asked. "She always saves us."

"She's coming, Molly. She's never let us down," Areina reassured her cousin.

"But she's weak," Luna piped up. "I can feel it."

"Is she here!?" Molly asked.

"Well, no," Luna admitted.

"Meygan's a Greyson...have you ever seen any of us back down when we're weak."

"Have faith," Terry said.

"It's just the stubbornness that comes with the genes. Meygan and Vincent will get back soon, and we'll get everyone out of here safely."

"Let's re enforce the door," Andrew said, pulling on a bed to drag over.

Areina went over and before Andrew could get the bed over there, welded the door closed.

Brian was in trouble.

He got backed into a dead end hall with 5 Slade Bots remaining.

He ran out of energy.

He saw those bots advancing through blurry vision.

An arrow flew through the air and hit one bot, blowing it up.

Then 4 more hit their targets, blowing them up.

Vincent walked to Brian, the intimidation factor there among the smoke and debris.

"Vincent." Brian wax relieved to see his soon to be step brother.

"Bri." The archer was happy to see his best friend and soon to be his brother. He hugged Brian, not caring how it looked. "You're awake."

"And embarrassed; let go."

Vincent did.

Brian pitched forward. Vincent caught him and draped the speedster's arm around his neck. "Out of gas?"

"In the worse way." Brian said. "The Infirmary."

Vincent nodded and guides Brian back to the Infirmary.

Back in the Infirmary…

Terry liked what Areina did. The doors being singed meant that only explosions would break those doors. But now the six were trapped in THE Infirmary.

Molly had handed Wes Kent over to Areina while she healed Andrew. He was badly bruised up and had a few cuts that were deep.

"I can't believe Mey Mey did it," said Andrew. He and the girls, Luna and Molly, were the only ones to call Meygan Mey Mey. She was always around after they were born. The three grew up together with the original team.

"She and Vincent are always pulling off jobs from defeat." Areina was worried. Where were they?

There was a knock on the Infirmary doors. Then a muffled: "Hey! Why won't the doors open?"

"KF!" cried Andrew. He ran to the doors. "Sorry, Areina singed the doors."

"So how do I get in?" Brian asked.

There was rustling on the other side of the Infirmary doors. "Step back." Brian warned the six teammates inside.

The rest of the team ran for cover behind the beds. Something pinged against the door. Then there was a clicking noise. Then it imploded, smoke filling the hall.

Terry and Areina stood up, ready to throw their weapons. But Brian staggered into the Infirmary. Vincent rushed up to hold Brian up.

"Vincent!" Areina ran to her younger brother and hugged him fiercely.

Vincent wrapped an arm around Areina as Brian lay on a bed. "Hey sis," he said. "I'm glad you're ok."

Molly ran to check out Brian. "You ok, KF?"

"I'm out of gas."

Vincent let go of his sister and Areina did the same. "We need to get to the Time Portal Machine. Billy is there already, waiting for us. We are leaving to regroup."

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"To the past. C'mon, we don't have much time." Vincent threw Brian's arm around his neck and stood him up. He walked out with Kid Flash.

There were questions but time was of the essence. Molly, Areina, Luna, Andrew & Terry followed out, Luna carrying her infant brother.

**Can the future heroes get the past? And will Meygan save the day? **


	11. Chapter 11

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. I know, 2 chapters in one day!? Well, Reina and I wrote most of this out weeks ago, when I had blocks. So now this is coming out in spurts. Also, this chapter has some cussing. Just a warning.

Chapter 10

Music Playing: Young Justice Theme Song

In the Future…

Mathen kicked in one bot's head, severing it from the body. One managed to grab his arm and fling him into a wall.

Orin kept the bots at bay with his water bearers, standing before the aged Bruce Wayne, keeping him safe.

Kevin used his heat vision to push the bots back as Siren sounded off. The four heroes were outnumbered and sporting minor injuries. But they refused to give up. They would not let themselves get captured. And they had to find the kids too.

Deathstroke/Ian waited in the shadows. Seeing the girl right reminded him of Black Canary. The fight style was nearly identical. But when she whipped out a bow and slammed an end into a bot, smacking it back before it exploded due to a Wing Ding., he knew who she was. _Another archer…_

Orin knew he wasn't going to be able to protect the original Batman too much long. "Mr. Wayne, go now. Hide."

Bruce used a cane to smack back a bot before getting himself away. He didn't want to but the teens were going to lose. And he needed a place to hide and try to help everyone. But the 2nd monitor room was overrun. Mathen was just as good as his father, thinking fast on his feet and he got them out.

Orin then got punched in the jaw.

Kevin saw that and switched to Martian Mode. He telekinetically lifted all the Slade Bots and tossed them all clear across the observation deck. He then fell to his knees, having strained himself.

Deathstroke/Ian was ready to fire his gun at Nightwing II.

The bots were getting back up and making their way to the group.

"We are so screwed," Mathen said.

"We keep fighting," Kevin said.

Mathen was about to say something more but he was thrown back, hit in the side. He went down.

Siren pulled an arrow from the borrowed quiver and fired.

It missed Deathstroke/Ian, but barely. He came out of the shadows, gun aimed at her.

Eolus slammed into him from behind, launching him forward to the floor, his gun knocked from his hand.

Komos went to the group as Deathstroke/Slade got up.

The temperature dropped.

"That was my brother." Rave came via black void, eyes red with anger.

"I still have a contract to finish," he said.

"Looks like Morgan will want her payment back..." Rave said as she used her water magic to get Slade away from her family.

The sprinklers water formed a wall keeping them from the group.

Deathstroke/Ian turned to face her. "I will make sure YOU die this time, brat."

"I dare you," she said, throwing bird-a-rangs at him.

He dodged them, running at her with a series of kicks and punches, which were blocked and countered.

Eolus punched the floor in front of him as he landed in front of the group. The shockwave blew up the first 20 already damaged bots. "Let's go, tin cans. I'm in a BAD mood!" He then rushed to attack the bots.

Mathen held his stomach as he got up. Blood seeped through his fingers. "Siren...take the others and go. Meet up with the others."

"No way," said Orin. "We fight together. We STAY together."

"Siren, you and Komos go. Aqualad & I will stay," said SBP.

"NO! I'm not leaving you all!" Olivia cried.

"Go." Mathen said as he had time to grab Olivia and kiss her.

Rave punched Deathstroke/Ian back. "All of you, just GO! I got this!" She turned back and got kicked in the jaw, staggering back.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss, tears in her eyes. "I won't go." She then turned and took a breath before letting out the most powerful cry she could muster.

The bots were breaking apart, most of them having exposed parts and wiring as Komos and SBP took advantage and began punching.

"You will all fall, Rave. You should have just hid as you did when we invaded." Deathstroke/Ian picked her up by the front of her costume and head-butted her. "I will enjoy making you suffer the most."

Siren needed to save Rave, but she couldn't do the Canary Cry again, so she fell back to her own unique power. The young daughter to Black Canary started to sing. As the team realized what was going on, they all covered their ears. The beautiful song hypnotized Deathstroke and he released Rave.

Siren stopped singing and returned to fighting off the Slade Bots. "Rave, you going to be okay?"

"Yea, but your song won't work for long on him...GET OUT OF HERE." Rave answered.

"No sis... I'm staying," Mathen told his sister.

"You're hurt...GO." Rave saw movement behind her and she got blasted off the platform she was on. She started to fall but stopped her fall by flying.

Luthor had arrived.

The cloned villain took aim at SBP next and fired.

Aqualad ran to catch the blast. He did and fell back with a grunt.

SBP roared in angry rage, just like his dad use to do and fired his freezing breath at Luthor. It froze the villain's hands to his weapon, which was now useless.

The Slade Bots got to Kevin and he fought them as hard as he could.

Wing Dings hit the four on Kevin's back and the bots exploded freeing Kevin.

Rave pushed Luthor back into the hall, and he was thrown hard into the farthest wall, knocking him out.

Deathstroke/Ian kicked her in the back, throwing her forward. He then activated a remote he kept in his belt.

As she got up slowly, he caught her in a headlock, a knife in his hand. He stabbed her in the shoulder first. "You're going to die at my hands again, just like you fear. Then I'm killing off that boy you hang around with." A second stab got her hand as she tried to pry his arm from her throat.

His mouth was by her ear. "I know who he is really." As she fought to free herself, he stabbed her 2 more times. He chuckled; its sound shaking her to her darkened soul. "He's Red Arrow's son."

Rave's struggle became fierce as she heard those words leave his mouth.

"After the boy, Red Bird's next. I've had it with your family, Meygan, and during this invasion, the Greyson line WILL end."

"NOOO!" With all her might, her dark powers flared up in emotional rage, throwing him off the platform completely. She panted hard, tears in her eyes. She started throwing dark energy blasts at the Slade Bots below, her powers no longer leashed. She started to glow as her rage got worse.

Then suddenly, explosions rocked the lower half of the observation deck, the upper half collapsing on everyone below.

Kevin got up a TK shield just as debris fell on the group below.

Meygan saw it and she put a leash on her powers, on Mona, her eyes tearing, praying that she didn't just kill the remaining members of the team.

At the Time Portal Machine, Syfon powered it up. "Go now," he urged. "I can't block their sensors forever."

Vincent took the lead, guiding himself and KF through first. Then the others followed, Molly and Luna supporting Andrew as blood poured from his nearly torn apart wings and Areina carrying young Wesley Kent.

As soon as Terry stepped through, being the last one, Billy Foley closed it down.

Back at the collapsed Observation Deck...

Meygan was frantic in her digging, trying to get to her buried teammates. The blood from her stabbed hand made it hard but she kept going.

_"Forget us; save as many of the others as you can."_ Kevin mentally told his mate

What Kevin had not seen was that Komos had protected Siren as they got separated from the others.

_"I will not leave you here!"_ she yelled back mentally.

Komos and Siren got up to help Meygan as she cried with each slab of debris she threw back.

Mona even separated from Meygan to watch their backs as the last of the Slade bots that survived the explosion were coming for them.

_"Sis, you have to get the others out of here. Don't worry about us."_ Mathen said through Kevin's mind link.

_"I won't leave you three here! The others are with Billy. He's getting them to safety."_

_"I can feel your pain, my princess. We'll be alright, but you have to get out of here and recover your strength."_

Meygan then pushed up a giant slab of the upper deck and found the three.

But the three were seriously injured. Orin had an iron rod through his shoulder. Mathen was bleeding out as he crawled to his knees. Kevin was holding up his TK shield but was strained.

"Mathen!" Olivia ran to him as Kevin dropped the shield, unable to hold it up anymore.

Meygan slowly moved the slab of debris out of the way, but her grip was weakening.

Eolus helped her finish moving it. Then he joined Mona in stopping the remaining bots.

"Sis, take Siren and Komos and meet up with Billy. Only you can protect them. Only you can lead them."

Tears were forming in the 'fearless' Rave's eyes. She didn't want to leave them behind, but Mathen was right. "No," she whispered.

"Mathen, I'm not leaving," Siren told Nightwing II.

"Hey, make up your minds! We got incoming!" Mona yelled her warning.

"Liv...in the short time we've met, I fell in love with you. Go with Meygan. You'll be safe with her. I love you enough to want you safe." He then pulled her head down for a passionate kiss.

Olivia returned it.

_"Meygan...tell Areina... that I...love her. Keep her safe_," Orin said mentally through Kevin's link.

Kevin got to his feet, shaking. "Go, my princess. I got this."

Komos pulled Siren away from Mathen as Mona grabbed her hand, making a break for it.

"Meygan...the team...is...yours..." Mathen then fainted.

Komos grabbed Meygan and flew away as the Slade bots got to them.

The doors closed behind them as they got through.

"Go, go, GO!" Komos screamed as the four headed for Billy and the others.

* * *

Billy Folley kept an eye on his digital map. The blue blips were the adult heroes still free, which were only 4. The rest were clustered in the detention cells. The red ones were villains, most were at the detention cells. Gray ones were Slade Bots and they were swarming the whole station. It was going to be matter of time before they found him. Green blips were his teammates and two small groups were separated from the observation deck. A group of 3 remained in the deck area. Three were on their way to him.

He saw that some green blips were also in the detention cells. He wanted to go after them but he needed to guard the Time Portal Machine. And he was the only one who knew how to use it.

Then there was a lone green blip, heading his way… He pulled up the map and realized that the blip was in the ventilation shaft. Heading to him. Billy left the room-

Only to get run into by Siren. The two collided and fell to the floor. Both shook their heads. Bill got up first. "Olivia!" Then he saw Komos and Rave running to them, Rave holding her side as Slade Bots were coming after them. "Quick, go inside!"

Olivia didn't argue as Billy took out a few zap caps, a new kind he had been working on. Syfon tossed them at the bots behind the two running heroes and those exploded on contact, Billy running to meet them.

Rave almost collapsed but Billy caught her and led her to the Time Portal room. Komos was right behind them.

"Komos, take her now. She's losing blood fast!" Syfon jammed the door as soon as they got in. They would keep the Slade Bots out but not for long. Those bots pounded on the doors.

"No..." Meygan struggled to stay on her feet. The wound in her side bled without stopping. Her ribs were broken, her left eye nearly swollen shut. "I have to go back. Half the team is still here."

"We need to go now," Komos said with worry as the doors were bending to the will of the Slade Bots.

"Go; take her now! We still need one of our leaders. I'll be right behind you both!" Billy stood before the doors, zap caps at the ready.

Eolus Sandsmark took one last look at Billy then nodded as he hauled Meygan over his shoulder and went through the time portal.

Billy threw a zap cap, blowing up the device that made the time portal. Then rest of the team was safe.

The doors blew off.

In the past...

Eolus & Meygan came through the portal, Meygan being set onto her feet. The portal then sealed itself shut.

"No! Billy!" Meygan cried. Syfon had sacrificed himself for the team. Half the team was in the past. The other half, the stronger half, was captured in the future.

Vincent was bandaging Areina's elbow as Molly worked on healing Luna of the Kryptonite she was exposed to. Terry walked with a slight limp; a twisted ankle at the most. Siren kept Andrew calm, for his wings had been nearly ripped off of his back.

The Justice League were helping the injured kids, the Green Lanterns lifting the semi-conscious Airhawk onto a stretcher and rushed him off to the Infirmary. The Hawks were right behind them, for it was their physiology that would help heal the young child.

Areina noticed that not only did the portal close but only Meygan & Eolus stood there. Well, Meygan was trying to. "Where are the others?" the second generation fire controller asked.

"We tried to get to them. But the ceiling collapse on us." Eolus looked at Areina. "Rave tried to dig through but Slade Bots were rushing us. We had to go."

Areina was too stunned to say anymore, but those that had arrived from the future felt the room heating up.

"I didn't...want to leave them...behind..." Meygan said sadly.

"It's ok. We're safe." Brian said

"You don't get it; all the powerhouses are _trapped in Watchtower_ with the LOD." Areina was angry and didn't let any inhibitors stop her anger from showing.

"Not all of them! Rave and I are still here!" Eolus cried.

"I'm sorry, Areina." Meygan looked ready to collapse.

"You're not part of the original team Eolus. To be honest, the way you act sometimes; I wish you could have been caught instead of Orin and Mathen."

"You think I WANTED them captured!?" Meygan cried, her pain forgotten. Her eyes went red. "We gave it everything we had!"

"And I resent that, Red Bird! I may not be part of the original team, but neither are you! Meygan is! Vincent is! Brian is!" He paused. "Hey Kid Flash. Welcome back."

"You want a piece of me, fine, right here right now."

Eolus was ready to rumble but Meygan stopped him. "No. Billy sacrificed himself to get us to the past. And Komos is a demi god. He's a jerk but he's a power house." Meygan said; trying to be calm.

Reiena was taken aback by her daughter's anger, but she knew that she was upset. The first generation fire controller had heard that Orin and Areina were engaged, and she was just upset that Orin was captured, but to take it out on her demon possessed cousin, this wasn't going to be good. Dick was shocked at how this was going down, but Batman was unmoving. Roy knew he had a temper, but to be honest, he also saw some of Reiena's anger in his daughter.

"You beat the crap out of Komos, _NOW _you're defending him!?" Areina cried.

"No. I'm just stating the facts. We're going back, but after we are all healed up."

Areina wasn't too injured, but she couldn't believe what Meygan was doing. "You're CO-LEADER and you want to WAIT till we're better." that was the last straw as Areina threw a fireball at Meygan.

Meygan threw a dark shield up, blocking it as Eolus got out of the way. The temp around Meygan dropped. "Areina, calm down! I don't want to do this with you. You aren't really injured but I will injure you if I must! As Co-Leader, I need this team to be strong because we're going back. I didn't want to leave my BROTHER behind. He told me to go."

At that point, Terry moved to grab Areina and get her to realize what she was doing, but Eolus was fast and got her into a headlock and she couldn't get away, not even by heating the air around her to try and burn him off.

"AREINA GREYSON, you stop this right now!" Reiena shouted to her future daughter.

That got everyone to look at Reiena. She didn't just admit...she was Areina's mom!?

"Keep trying to burn me; I'm half Amazon, remember?"

"I don't care, I'll burn you somehow!" Areina said, still fighting the demi god.

Reiena knew that she had to stop this, so she tried something that couldn't be tried on anyone else but another fire controller. She walked over to Eolus and her daughter and placed her hand on the girl's chest. Soon enough, Areina was weakened and stopped fighting Eolus' grip

Meygan dropped her shield and she coughed, blood showing up on her lips as she dropped to her knees.

"Wha...what did you do?" Areina asked.

"I lowered your body temperature enough so you'll calm down."

Terry recognized it from when he and Areina went to find Drow's mother. "So Areina's not the first one to be able to use that."

"Um, I could've handled it, Flamebird….but thanks." Komos had to be honest; of Areina got any hotter, she would have hurt him. But no one knew that but him.

"No, I **did** have to do it and you're welcome... Uh..."

"Komos."

Vincent ran to Meygan's side. "Meyg? Mona?"

"We're fine." She fought her way to her feet, only to fall again.

"Please Meygan, get some rest, you NEED to heal." Vincent remarked

"Mey Mey!" Molly and Luna, despite their minor injuries, were at her side.

"We're fine, little brother."

"Bullshit," Vincent told her.

"Damn it, do ALL you Greysons have to be so stubborn?"

"Well, Siren, it's something I'm getting used to," Terry told the blonde.

"Please, Mey Mey?" Molly said, staring with her pout. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of everyone."

Meygan chuckled. She then leaned into Vincent and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she glowed.

"Guess I taught you guys that old standby huh?" Dick asked, knowing that only a Greyson could pull of that look.

Molly stood up and marched over to Areina. "Yes, Daddy," she said so sweetly. To Areina, she glared. "You're such a meanie! Mey Mey works harder than any of us, even disappearing with Vincent for days at a time! And all you can do is yell at and fight my big sister! I know you love Orin, but she loves Kevin. She didn't leave them behind on purpose!"

Areina finally let her anger subside, and after Eolus released her, the second generation fire controller fell to her knees crying. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's ok. But don't do it again." Molly then hugged Areina. "Mey Mey fixes everything, Areina. You'll see."

"Really?" Eolus said. "She's not going to right now."

"You're a jerk, Komos! I'm gonna beat you silly!" Molly threatened.

Areina felt happy now, but it was a sad happy. Molly was right, Meygan didn't leave Orin and the others behind on purpose, but being about 30 years away from her fiancée was killing her.

Luna picked up on it. "It's killing him too, Areina. But he knows you're safe," the 11 year old told her.

Everyone looked at Luna.

"I'm part Martian. I'm hearing Orin's thoughts. I never severed the link up." Luna then allowed her green Martian skin to show.

"Then...you can hear them? Are they okay!?" Brian asked.

"Hurt but ok," Luna answered.

"Thanks Luna. After seeing him in pain in Atlantis, and knowing what Manta was going to do to him, I..." Areina stated, then stopped.

Brian still held little Wes in his arms.

"Then let's go back," Siren declared.

"We can't, not without Meygan," Eolus reminded her.

"Batman can lead us," she said anxiously. She wanted Mathen back too.

"No way," Terry said. "I'm no leader."

Vincent kept rubbing his Legionnaire's ring. Areina was heading toward him and he saw it. "Sis don't…I'm calling in a favor. They owe me and Meygan 6 more."

"Calling in what!? Vin?" Brian asked.

"You're going to ask them to help take back Watchtower," Superman assumed.

"You are reckless! You're doing things that...I forbid you to do anything else for this Legion!" Areina cried. "Don't call them!"

"Even if it helps us save the others AND take back watchtower!" Vincent argued back.

"Yes."

"Sorry sis. History says we do this for years to come." He didn't want to reveal what he knew about himself and Meygan.

"I'm older so I say no!" Areina said, and that's when everyone noticed that her eyes were pure black.

Vincent was ready with his bow as he recognized that look in her eyes. He loaded it and had it aimed at his sister, hoping he wouldn't have to shoot.

"Areina." Reiena started... and that's when her future daughter's eyes went back to their jade green color.

Vincent saw the change in her eyes as well and thus he relaxed the bow string.

"After the dream I had; I won't lose anyone else."

"I'm protected, Areina, invulnerable. That's why I don't have a scratch on me. You can't lose me."

Areina was skeptical. "You're not immortal though."

"Of course not! Part of my bond with Meygan is that she takes my injuries as her own."

"So are all those injuries she has yours?" Dick asked.

"The minor ones."

Areina didn't want anyone to know about the dream but Orin, but she had to tell her little brother. "Manta killed everyone, well 11 of us while we were at a beach party...including you. The dream was so bad that I burned Uncle Kaldur's guest room. I've lost so much, and I just can't lose anyone else." Tears formed in the second generation fire controller's eyes.

"I understand sis. I honestly do."

"Wait. So when Meygan and Mona were affected by the Fear Toxin, you felt it?" Terry said. "You know what scared Meygan half to death."

"Vincent, we know what scared Mona, but you also saw ALL of it. I've only read about that stuff from Grandpa's files, but having it in my body was WAY worse."

"It's nothing," he said. He was uncomfortable with this topic.

"She broke my eye socket with one kick." Terry folded his arms. He pulled off his face mask to show that it was still in the early healing stages.

Captain Marvel and several others whistled at the sight.

"I have a pretty good idea of what it was. It was something Jason said to us. She was killed again wasn't she?"

Vincent closed his eyes tightly. He knew his bond sister's fear. He didn't want to ever think she could die again.

"Wait….. again?" Dick asked. What were they talking about, again!?

Areina knew after what happened before when she revealed she knew that Meygan was with Jason that she had to watch what she said, but this was the second time she slipped up.

"Um..." Areina said.

"Um..." Vincent mimicked his sister.

"Don't say anymore. I believe that whatever did happen was meant to." Batman said, not showing any emotion but he WAS happy that Meygan had saved Wally.

"I want to know; isn't she immortal?" Terry asked.

"As long as Mona is with her. Which means if we're going to get Watchtower back this time, it's going to take more than her and I to do it. We NEED to be a team. Heal up. Then hit those fucking bastards with everything we got."

Reiena couldn't believe it. Her brother loses a child.

"Grandpa's right; all of us kids being here has probably changed the future enough." Areina said; knowing that Bruce was right in saying what he did. "Without Meygan, Uncle Wally wouldn't be here, but the Legion of Doom has the upper hand right now."

"We need Meygan. She and I can plan together. We defended Watchtower before; alone. We just need her to be a leader."

"I need to think...alone. When Meygan wakes up call me." Areina said, and with that she headed out of the room.

"Sis!"

"Let her be." Roy told his son.

"It's alright Vincent; guess she got that from me. I always need to be alone after getting mad like she did." Reiena said as she walked over beside Roy.

"But why is she mad?" Vincent asked them.

"Because my daughter has as many secrets as the original Batman."

"I swear, even after being around Uncle Dick for all my life, I'll NEVER understand a BAT."

"But you understand Meygan." Terry commented.

"Totally different, Terry."

"How?" Terry asked. "She's Batman's granddaughter."

"That may be true, but I'm sure she didn't grow up with Bruce. Just imagine how it was for me and Dick."

"No. She grew up with magic and us boys. Being the first girl born."

Superman chuckled. "So how long will she be out?"

"A day. Maybe longer." But Vincent was still wanting to call in that favor. "Wait…Where's Kid Fate?"

"Carlos got here?" Brian said. "Oh man…"

"What?" Luna asked.

"I left him in the engine room…with Mordred… He told me to go…" Brian lowered his head.

"If Kid Fate tells you to run, you run, don't question him. He'll be ok…I think," Vincent tried to reassure his best friend.

"Ye of little faith." Carlos appeared suddenly, with Billy and Virgil Jr. in his arms. Both were unconscious. "They need medical attention. Now." Then Carlos passed out too from his own injuries.

**Now half the team is in the past? How will they defeat the LOD? Stay tuned for more! **


	12. Chapter 12

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. We had worked on these scenes for a while. In fact, I believe 95% of this chapter alone was written by her. So give her some love.

Chapter 11

Music: Young Justice Theme Song

Meygan stood there, on the other side of the looking window, looking at what remained of Beta Squad inside the Infirmary. She was angry, at herself, at the world, at the LOD for hurting the youngest members of the team.

Andrew was the most seriously injured. With help from Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Molly was able to repair his wings, reattaching them to his back the right way. But she was so drained that she needed to rest and then try to heal the others. Luna was still recovering from the Kryptonite poisoning. Shock had his leg in a pressure cast, to keep the break still. Syfon had chemical burns from the explosion of the doors. Carlos was healing but resting. (Kid Fate and Syfon were members of Alpha Squad.)

Vincent and Brian stood on either side of Meygan. The three youngest members of the original team just watched as various Justice League members checked on the kids and made sure their vitals were strong.

"It was my fault." It was a quiet statement from Meygan.

"No it wasn't," Brian said, munching on another energy bar. The original Batman and Flash, his great uncle Barry Allen!, had made sure he had a steady supply of energy bars because he was so out of gas that it wasn't funny.

"It was. If I had just left, I could have been there. I could've stopped them," she continued, a sad tone to her voice.

"And you would be captured too," Brian interjected. "You and Vin, you two dealt with a Slade Bot invasion before. A couple hundred, sure, you got me there. 10,000? You're crazy."

"Bri!" Vincent warned.

"It's ok."

The Infirmary doors opened and Molly walked out, looking better. "I'm going to take a walk, ok? I need a little time before I try to heal anyone again." She eyed her sister.

"Ok. Have fun," she said in a monotone.

Molly knew that was a bad sign. But she wanted to see the original league members. Just to get a feeling for them. It was the Greyson in her. She headed for the central control center.

25 minutes later, in the Central Control Center…

Siren kept staring at Green Arrow off and on. She was so close to her dad yet so far. She was suddenly shy. She knew this was her one chance to get to know him and yet she had no clue how. She wished her mom was there. Well she was, but she had no idea how to tell Green Arrow about herself.

Molly Greyson, aka Miracle, had gotten there 10 minutes earlier. Molly saw the hesitation in Siren, how the young lady stood there staring at her dad. So she deftly took the young woman's hand & guides her to Oliver Queen. "Hi," Molly said.

"Hi there, uh, Molly, right?" GA said; a grin ready for the young healer.

Molly giggled. She was so at ease with the billionaire archer. "GA, this is Siren. Siren, this is Green Arrow." Molly then walked off, leaving Olivia Lance-Queen with her father.

"Hi," she said shyly.

Oliver smiled. "So was there a reason you were staring at me or did my looks blind you?"

Siren blushed.

GA knew it had to be something else. "So you're Dinah's daughter. You're a near perfect image of her."

Siren took a breath and let it out slowly. "Not just hers," she finally told him.

Ollie's jaw fell open in shock…..him and Dinah? Anyone looking at Siren instantly saw Dinah. She was a near spit image of Black Canary; except that her hair fell to her waist in a golden blonde braid and her eyes...well they weren't veiled now. He could see them. They were his.

He watched as tears came to her, as if she was holding back intense emotions. "Me?" he whispered to her.

Olivia ran to GA and hugged him, crying softly as she felt his arms around her.

She finally got to see her dad. The legendary Green Arrow.

The pressure was gone.

Batman looked over at Green Arrow. He narrowed his eyes in question.

Oliver saw no need to hide it. He mouthed, "She's my daughter."

Bruce's eyes widened in disbelief. But he nodded. He eyed the young man in the futuristic Bat Suit. He needed to talk to the young man. He walked away from the monitors toward that young man.

Terry was surprised when he saw the watchtower in the year 2016; it hadn't changed much over thirty year, and to be honest, he felt better about being there now…..he wouldn't get lost in the massive Watchtower. He saw Batman staring at him, and knew he'd have some explaining to do, but also, it was a chance to REALLY see Bruce at his peak.

"We need to talk." Bruce (in cape and cowl) said as he walked up to the 20 year old wearing the futuristic bat suit.

"You have _NO_ idea how much we need to talk," Terry said and so the two headed to a private place.

"So, how did YOU get a bat suit?" Bruce, now with his cowl down, remarked, once they were in a secluded. Not all the members of the Justice League knew his true identity.

Terry laughed a bit at the thought of when he stole the suit. "Long story but the short part is I kinda stole it at first to get back at the person that killed my father. After you cut off the suit, I was beaten up pretty good. I convinced you that we were the same. You let me keep the mantle and fight crime in Neo Gotham."

"You've got guts. How did you know where the Batcave was?" Bruce was even more curious than before. He couldn't have just handed that suit over to someone that wasn't part of his extended family.

"I was chased to your place by a group of Jokerz. After you helped me beat some of them up, I helped you inside. When I went to call my dad to let him know I was alright and on my way home, I saw a bat trapped in the grandfather clock's face. I tried to let it out and the clock moved to reveal the cave." Terry remarked, knowing that was just the start. "You kicked me out, but I found a disk of something that your company was working on and I figured it got my dad killed, I came to you about it, you told me to go to the police commissioner and I was then attacked. The disk was taken from me so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands. So I stole the suit."

Batman only smirked. "You're reckless, but you seem to do the mantle proud, and I'm glad you took over." He meant that. He wanted to know why Dick hadn't taken up the mantle. But he was happy someone did.

Terry was taken aback by this remark; he had NEVER gotten a straight complement from Bruce in the three years he was Batman….well except after Terry had saved Tim from Joker's control.

"I don't want to ruin anything you've done within my timeline, but you really do soften up over the years; I think Areina had something to do with it." Terry said. "Don't let any of the others comments bother you. They grew up hearing the stories of the Dark Knight, you that is."

Once that was behind them, the two had a completely different conversation as only Bats do, and that satisfied Batman. The two then went to do their own things: Batman checking everything out with his time's Wally West; and Terry getting his ankle checked out by Molly.

"Hey Mol; how about your healing magic on my ankle. It's killing me," Terry said to the young girl.

"Go find a cast. I'm tired." Molly did look tired. "And Andrew needs another round of healing. His wings are damaged."

Terry stared at Molly. "It's a sprang; I'll live." But he knew something was going on with the young girl.

* * *

Areina found an empty training room full of gymnastics gear. Red Bird hated herself right now; she attacked her cousin. She would NEVER have done that. There was something wrong, and she could feel it but she didn't know what.

_"You know you want to kill Rave for leaving your fiancé behind," A voice said, filling the room and Areina's mind with more hatred toward Meygan._

"No, she was right; she had to help those of us that she could, and Mathen told her to go." Great, she was talking to herself now.

_"She abandoned them, especially her brother who tore her apart emotionally, how else was that brat, Mordred, able to bring hers and that demon's greatest fears to life."_

"Stop it, whoever you are!" Areina said as she covered her ears so she couldn't hear anymore.

"_She should not be allowed to walk free. She must pay for leaving him behind," that voice continued._

* * *

Wally West was snuggled with Artemis, both staring out at the observation deck. He had a son. He had no idea what to say to him, nor how to say it to him. Artemis, for her part, stayed quiet. So much had happened to them, and she thought she lost him forever. Now he was back and everything in the future had hit the fan, sorta speak. The poor young heroes of that time were here, in the past with them, well most of them. She wanted to meet her son. But she was going to wait on Wally.

Bruce Wayne watched the young couple in the shadows. Wally seemed to be indecisive about seeing his son. He understood that. The young heroes from the future were wheeling from their first major defeat. And that was stinging them.

"Spying on my nephew, Bats?" Barry was next to him, and Bruce was surprise that Barry Allen could get to him without making noise.

"Just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"He's not. He's far from it. He needs time to adjust."

* * *

Meygan was tired. She walked away from the Infirmary window, leaving Brian West and Vincent Harper-Crock behind. She needed some air. Rave had rested some, but she felt something was amiss with her family. She didn't know what, so she followed the feeling and found Areina. Her cousin looked like she was fighting with herself. It was then that Mona came into Meygan's mind. They were separated at the moment, Mona hanging out with Eolus. _"It's Raven's brother; I did not pick up on it before because of Areina's power, but now I can sense him."_

"Oh hell no! First me…then Mathen and now my cousin?! I'm not letting him hurt anymore of us," Meygan said out loud and she flew into the training room. "Areina!"

"Something's not right, there's a voice that's trying to convince me….." Areina started as she saw her 16 year old cousin, but after the pause, Meygan could hear a change in

Areina's breathing. "You'll pay for leaving him behind! You just abandoned them, and according to Siren, Mathen was bleeding out."

"Areina!? Please you have to control yourself, this isn't you. It's Raven's brother Strife, the one that made Mathen hurt me emotionally," Meygan said, hoping that Areina's will power was strong enough for fight off the evil of Strife.

"No…..you always hated your brother, I'm sure of it! He knows the lost of a sibling, as I know how it is to lose a parent. I'm sure letting him get caught was all part of your plan!" Areina said, her eyes dark with the power of Strife controlling her.

"I didn't want to leave them! Orin wanted you safe and Mathen knew he wouldn't make it to the time portal. Kevin was left behind too! Do you really think I wanted that!?" Meygan said, tears coming to her eyes.

Areina closed her eyes as she tried to fight for control of her mind and heart. "Meygan, please, you have to stop him. I know I said what was in my heart, but I won't let him use me to break you again."

**"The girl is weak; and to think this one grew up with the original Batman."** A stereo tone to Areina's voice was now apparent.

"She's from MY bloodline Strife, she's not as weak as you think," Meygan said, and with that she went right after her cousin. "Sorry Areina," she whispered.

Areina/Strife countered a kick that would have sent the young fire controller into the nearby sandbag. She then created fireballs and sent them toward Meygan. The young demoness/wizard quickly doused them with a water spell and went on the offensive. The two went at it for several minutes, then Meygan was able to use her powers inherited from Raven to trap Areina in an _UNbreakable_ hold against the wall.

**"You won't win, brat; I broke you once, and I WILL do it again,**" Strife said, Areina's tone nowhere in the voice.

"Never again, and the next time I see you; beware," Meygan said, and she let her eyes gain a purple tint. "Azarath…..Metrion…Zinthos."

With the incantation completed, Areina screamed out in pain but that soon ended as a black mass of energy left the 2nd generation fire controller. It then opened a small portal of its own and vanished. Meygan knew that Areina was going to need some psychic help, but first she had to make sure her cousin was going to be alright.  
"Areina?" Meygan questioned as she lay the 20 year old on the ground gently.

Areina didn't say anything or open her eyes, but after about a minute; Meygan saw some good signs. She started to move and her eyes opened slowly, blinking up at her cousin. "Meygan….I'm so sorry. On the surface I was angry because Orin's not here and yes, I thought you left him behind on purpose; but deep down I know you were just following Mathen's orders."

"I knew it wasn't you, I don't know why I didn't see it when we fought the first time. I should have known something was wrong when Vincent was aiming an arrow at you; he saw what I couldn't at the time," Meygan said.

"That's my brother for you," Areina said with a weak smile as she sat up.

Meygan never let her emotions show because of her demon powers, but right now, she was just glad that her cousin was alright. The young demoness/wizard attacked Areina with a hug, being careful to not allow any skin-to-skin contact and Areina returned the embrace. "You need to be checked out by J'onn," Meygan said as she continued the hug.

"Alright, let's get going," Areina said as she released Meygan from the hug and the two cousins stood up.

"No worries about what you said. I know you held the words in your mind and heart, but that's how Strife fights, he uses a person's feelings against others," Meygan remarked as they left the training room.

"Well, I could hear you while he had control, and I hope you go through with that threat," Areina said as she looked at her cousin.

"Oh I will, you can trust me on that one." Meygan whispered darkly, and with that last statement; the two finished their search for Martian Manhunter in silence.

* * *

Oliver Queen wanted to see this supposed LOD leader. He needed to. Why would this kid pick a fight with the Justice League in the first place? The scope of all of this planning? He needed to see it for himself. He went to the detention area of the WT and stood before Ian's cell. "So you're the big, bad leader of the new Legion of Doom?"

Stalker turned his head from where he was laying down and grinned. "Ian Montgomery at your service." His tone was so sarcastic.

"Not impressed."

"You're one to talk. You're a mere human acting like Robin Hood. No wonder you got taken out."

Green Arrow was shocked at this statement

"You want to know how Deathstroke did it. You are a thorn. Eventually, those thorns get taken out."

"How?" he asked. He couldn't be hearing this but he wanted to know.

"Free me and I'll show you," Ian challenged.

"You really think I'm stupid don't you?"

"I heard you were. You look stupid too."

Ollie's temper rose. He wanted to deck him... No wonder Superman got pissed after seeing him.

"The best part was what Deathstroke did to your son, you know the clone." Ian said; a grin showing on his face. "It's too bad he didn't get to see his kids grow up."

"Roy?!" Oliver shut off the static field, went in and punched him in the face.

Ian punched back. "If only you had been there to see the life leave his body as he bleed out. But I guess there could have been SOME consolation that the other original sidekicks were there."

Green Arrow punched again. The pair were then on the floor, rolling around and trading punches.

"GA!" A green construct hand came and pulled him off of Ian. Another hand had Ian pinned to the wall. "What the Hell is going on!?" cried GL, Hal Jordan.

"I have to admit, IF Roy had survived, then he could have witnessed his son's death at Deathstroke's hands...when it came to it."

"He won't touch him, you son of a bitch. I promise you!" Oliver spat out.

"OLLIE!" Hal pulled Ollie out of the cell; released Ian and restored the static field.

"Deathstroke kills Roy! And he's after his son!" GA cried.

"Relax; let's go talk and get away from this psycho."

"And Black Canary did a good job hiding your daughter from him. When he finds out, she's dead too."

Ollie was ready to enter round 2, but Hal kept a hold on him. Ollie was passionate about protecting his family. And daughter? The blonde that looked so much like Dinah? She was his kid too? Whoa…

Ian laughed as the two heroes left the area at the thoughts in his head: Archeron would be next, then Siren and finally Tigress. With those three gone, ALL archers in the history of the Justice League and Team would be out of the way, and he would start into his master plan…

*** Will the BB YJ team ever heal up enough to return to their time and take down the LOD? And is Strife the beginning of those villains arrival to take down Rave? ***


	13. Chapter 13

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 12

Music Playing: Justice League Theme Song

After Martian Manhunter had repaired the psychic damage caused by Strife in Areina's mind, Meygan called a team meeting in the Infirmary. She waited on Vincent and Brian, who had been pigging out in the cafeteria. But they got there after 5 minutes, Brian carrying a huge foot long sub.

"Meyg?" Olivia sat on the edge of Shock's bed, who was awake and healing pretty good. So was Syfon. But Andrew was still in pain but Molly repaired his wings, the feathers were already grown back and they were still very sore.

"Ok. We had a hitch-hiker. Strife was inside Areina."

There were several gasps.

"So the LOD is still screwing with us?" Brian asked when his mouth was clear.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Meygan stood against the wall, arms folded. "We're nowhere near ready to go back. But I know some of us want to get back. Thing is...I want us at the top of our game in order to take back Watchtower. Brian was right when he told me that Vincent and I had done it before, when there was a couple hundred. But now, we're looking at 10,000 bots as well as the bad guys and their lackeys."

"Can't we ask the Justice League for help?" Virgil Jr. asked Meygan. "I mean, some of us are going to need back up verses others."

"I know the timeline is screwed up as it is. We are on the clock also. We got...Hey Billy, what's the timer down to?"

Billy used Backpack's onboard comp to get the answer. "19 hours and 12 minutes."

"Okay. We got 19 hours to heal up and get back to fix this before the LOD officially wins."

"And what about the JLU?" Luna asked. "Great Uncle Clark and the others will be coming back unless the Red Lanterns are giving issues on Oa still."

"That's the other issue. Kid Fate told me he sent a distress call out to Oa for the JLU to return immediately. If the LOD aren't out of Watchtower by the time they return, they are sitting ducks," Meygan explained.

There was quiet among the remaining members of the team.

"Then...we all can't go back," Eolus said. "Some of us, the ones not healed 100%, stay behind."

"BULLSHIT!" Andrew looked pissed off at that notion. "I'm not staying behind!"

"Neither are we!" cried Virgil Jr. and Billy.

"Crap," Meygan said under her breath. This wasn't going as she had hoped.

"Where is Kid Fate?" Vincent asked.

"Keeping guard. He can hear us, you know." Rave grinned. "I didn't want the League nor our parents listening in or interrupting."

"Meyg..." Terry was thinking. "Maybe we should ask for help. From the League. I mean, we're so out-numbered."

"I know. That's why we would need to free our parents and the older heroes. That's the only way we're going to win."

"That's not going to work if we're fighting lackeys," he told her.

"We can do this. The rest of our team is depending on us to pull off a miracle. No offense, sis."

Molly was thinking about something. "What...Mey-Mey...Can you unleash yourself? Like, let go and cut loose on the LOD? "

Meygan sighed. "Not without Aunt Raven there to keep me in check. It's not something I would risk doing."

"Unleash?" Eolus asked.

"There's...a much darker power within me, one that I share with Aunt Raven. That power comes from her father, Trigon. If I cut loose, I can destroy the universe with one blow. It's not something I want to do without her," Meygan explained.

"Can't Mona help?" he asked.

"She can but if I let go all at once, and not slowly build up to unleashing, I can still destroy the universe." Meygan looked irratated at how the meeting was going. "That option is off the table."

"I can make something that could help, Meygan," Syfon offered.

"No Billy. Messing with these dark powers isn't a joking matter."

"Neither was my offer. Let me come up with something. Then test it."

"NO WAY!" Meygan said, making her response the end of that topic.

"Wait...Meygan, why not? It's all or nothing," Luna said. "We can't let them win. Why not risk everything?"

"And kill everyone!? No Luna. Even I won't do that, not even to win."

"You know...when I was growing up, I heard the stories about the original Batman. We all did. And how the adult heroes thought that you were just like the original Dark Knight. No offense, Terry," said Andrew. "You know, after your accident. I always thought that way about you...You kinda DO act like him. He would risk it all just to win. Why can't you?"

Meygan was getting mad. She could feel her temper rise with her anger. "I. Am. Nothing. Like. Him. And I will never be." She then turned to leave the Infirmary. She was going to blow. And she knew it. _'How did I get compared to him!? I'm nothing like Grandpa!'_ She walked out.

"Guys, you're wrong about Meygan. Uncle Dick told me something that I swore I would never tell unless something like this EVER happened." Areina said as she got off the bed.

"What could you say that we don't know about the batfamily already?" Andrew remarked.

"Do any of you know about the failed mental training exercise?" Areina asked and she got nods from Molly, Luna, Vincent, Kevin and Meygan. It seems that the others had never heard of it.

"When the team was just starting, they did a mental training exercise that was, even though our parents didn't know, set to worsen as they solve the latest problem. After Artemis 'died' in the simulation, M'gann's mind took over and they all thought it was real. When they finally came out of the simulation, everyone was traumatized, even Uncle Dick." Areina told her team.

"Where was your mom, from what I know she wasn't in the simulation?" Olivia asked. She had learned about the original team from Mathen.

"She had not been involved with the team at this point, she WAS a member of the originals but only because she was Dick's twin. Anyway, they all had therapy sessions and Uncle Dick told Black Canary that he didn't want to be THE Batman anymore because he did what Grandpa did, sacrificed EVERYTHING for a mission within the training simulation. Uncle Dick was never like that…well except for during the Reach Invasion." Areina said.

"But he DID become like Grandpa." Molly stated.

"He regretted doing it, Molly; he told me that he every time something happened, like when La'gaan was captured or after finding out what M'gann did to Kaldur, he wanted to tell, he even told La'gaan and Conner about it, but with the others it ate him up inside to keep the secret. Think about when Cassie was yelling at Eolus when she came to Watchtower…..He said he never did anything like that after the Reach was kicked off the planet, and I believe him. Meygan's wrestling with similar demons…. metaphorically. She's not going to risk her friends and family for the sake of a mission, and you have to have faith that we WILL win this war." Areina finished as she thought over what her uncle had told her AND what just happened.

This got the team to thinking about what just happened, and Areina left them alone to talk while she looked for her cousin. She had no idea that Meygan could do such a thing. What else could she do that she wasn't telling anyone about?

* * *

John Stewart came into the Infirmary to check on the injured kids. But he noticed that the one with wings-the one that said he was a ¼ Thanagarian-was staring at him.

Andrew couldn't help but continue to stare at his grandfather. The stories of John Stewert have been told all around him, and Andrew knew he had to talk to his father about the one thing he was left that no one else knew about.

"Umm, John; can we talk...alone."

The Green Lantern, John, stared at the young boy with wings. "Um, sure, but what about?"

"I'd rather wait till we're away from the others."

Andrew then walked from the others and John followed, catching Hal's eye as they left the Infirmary. Andrew was careful not to let his wings hit the sides of the hallway. They were still pretty sore. Andrew found a secluded spot far from the others but he knew telling his grandfather about himself was a risk. "I'm Andrew. They call me Airhawk." The 10 year old then took off his helmet. He kept it on while they-Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Molly worked on him.

"You're my grandson, aren't you?"

"Y...yeah." He didn't think it was going to be this easy.

"I met your father, Rex before."

Andrew was shocked, and it showed on his face.

"It's ok. I hate time travel. But this...meeting him and now you, I don't mind."

"Grandpa, you don't know what it means to talk to you right now; I have so many questions."

"I do as well...Andrew was it?" John stated.

"You ask first."

"If Hawkwoman is your grandmother, what happens to her spouse, Hawkman?"

"According to history, Hawkman died protecting her against rouge Thanagarians; and it wasn't but about a year after that you and she started dating, and the rest is history. Dad may not have gotten real wings, but they passed to me," Andrew answered.

"Did I...make her happy?" John asked. He would hate himself if he was just a rebound.

"Grandma said you were the best. She loved you so much. She's still alive. She told me stories about you. You died when I was four so my memories are hazy."

John was happy about this, but he saw the questions burning in his grandson's eyes. "Alright, now what are your questions?"

"There is something you gave me before you die, and I have to know...how will I know when the right time to use the ring is?"

John was shocked. He gave a child his ring!?

"I was to protect it until it found your replacement." Andrew reached into his pants, and pulled it out. It still glowed. "Dad chose to be a Thanagarian warrior. And I...I'm not sure yet."

John sympathized with him. There was a reason the ring hadn't left Andrew. "Your heart knows when it's right." He didn't want to tell Andrew that the ring already chose him.

"Heard from dad that you were incredible as a GL; mind if I see just how good you are?" Andrew asked, a grin on his face.

"Alright, but we better get Hal in here too."

Andrew was curious about why his grandfather wanted Hal in on the showcase as well; but he didn't care, he was going to see his grandfather, THE John Stewart in action.

* * *

Olivia Lance went to the detention area after leaving the Infirmary. She saw her dad's black eye. She wanted to speak her mind. She couldn't believe that this Stalker guy was still causing grief from behind bars! She stared at Ian's backside. Her arms were folded, waiting.

"You know...few people can sneak up on me like that." Ian/Slade rolled over to his feet and stood up. "The infamous Siren. Gonna make me talk with your song.?"

"Hardly." She glared at Stalker.

"Like your fathers black eye? I heard it was nice."

"Maybe you'd like one," she said with false bravado. How did he know she was Green Arrow's kid!?

"Once Deathstroke is done with Red Arrow's son, he'll come for you."

"Why? What's his issue with archers?"

"Slade had plans to blow up the president's motorcade. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Arsenal and Tigress stopped him and saved the president. That event got him arrested. Deathstroke vowed revenge."

"And that's it? They're dead because he got arrested?" She found that hard to believe.

"Look at who remains. _You_ and Archeron. And he will kill you both..." Stalker/Deathstroke walked to the static field, just shy of hitting it. "He will kill you both slowly, intimately...until you beg for mercy. Then...your mothers will weep as each of you gets a bullet in the head!"

Siren had tears in her eyes. "He's a monster." Her voice was a hard whisper.

"He's not the only one. My Legion of Doom will come. Did you children think running to the past would somehow protect you!? They will come, and all of you...are dead. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Children." Ian/Slade laughed manically, even as Siren ran off, upset at the news.

* * *

Areina was looking for her cousin when she ran into her mother.

When Reiena saw her daughter again, she couldn't help but cry a few tears. "Honey, you're different than when we saw you a month ago," Reiena remarked.

"Well, I don't know if my half-brother opened his big mouth, but I'm engaged." Areina said, seeing the tears in her mother's eyes.

"He said that you and Kaldur's son…..mated." Reiena said, not knowing how else to say it.

"Yea….he was going through something and after a mission in Atlantis; I knew we were meant to be," Areina said, a blush coming over her face.

"What do you mean; there's no way you can survive at those depths!" Reiena said; astonished at what her daughter just told her.

"It's thanks to the person Uncle Dick marries. I don't know if I should say anymore."

"It's that sorceress; isn't it?" Reiena said, having met the woman just one day after meeting Areina. And she was suspicious of that woman.

"I won't say much more, but yes; she has connections to Merlin the Magnificent from King Arthur's time. He sent me a charm that allows me to breath underwater. I went with Kaldur and Orin'ahm to save King Orin and Atlantis after Uncle Wally was ripped from our timeline," Areina told her.

"And my son? He treats you well?" Kaldur'ahm came into the room. "I did not mean to interrupt," he added when Areina seemed shocked that he was there.

Areina blushed. "Yes, Kaldur'ahm, he does. It's alright that you interrupted; you're curious about your future. Orin'ahm protects me, and even when we're not together, I feel that that's a connection, and not just from Luna's mental link." Areina said; a bit of a giggle, but she was worried about her fiancé.

"The mating heat must have been hard on him." Kaldur remarked. "It's…hard on me as well."

"I was a little scared at first, but after some time, and, as I was telling mom, a mission we went on in Atlantis; I knew we were meant to be together." Areina said.

"We Atlanteans are very protective of those we feel to be our soulmates. I'm sure that Merlin's gift to you helped while you were in Atlantis," Kaldur said, having heard the last thing Areina told her mother before he entered the room.

"It did; Merlin thought of everything after meeting me while he was time traveling. I can breathe underwater; speak and understand Atlantean fluently; and, this is the best part, my fire power worked as well. I wanted to get back at Manta for hurting Orin'ahm, but everything worked out just fine," Areina said; her thoughts of the underwater mission to Atlantis still fresh in her mind.

"So brave, and yet I can't help but miss you even more," Reiena said.

"I see now why Uncle Dick and the original Team are so close of a family. You guys went through a lot together."

"Looks like lately that you and your team have become as close as we have become." Reiena said.

Reiena was rather proud of her daughter; her and this Atlantean fiancé were a gift. Areina saw the look in her mother's eyes; and all of a sudden, she broke down at the thought of her soul mate being captured by the very people that destroyed their timeline.

Reiena caught her future daughter before she hit the ground crying and hugged her. "It's alright honey; I'm sure Meygan will find some way to save them, she's your team's leader that's here, so just trust in her." Reiena said.

The one thing that was not expected as Kaldur joined in the hug. Areina was shocked, the first Atlantean ever on the team didn't know her for very long, but then she realized that Kaldur would love her anyway, as she was becoming his daughter in law. "Your mother is correct; Meygan seems powerful, and I know that she will come up with something that you and your team can do to save everyone that was captured."

Areina wasn't crying a hard by now; and she knew that the two heroes from the past were right. "Thanks mom; thanks Uncle Kaldur."

"Why don't you and I go work with our fire powers. I'm curious to see what you can do….even without me having been there to train you." Reiena said as she and Kaldur released Areina.

"Alright, maybe you can help me get the hang of heating the air around me faster so I can fly sooner." Areina said as she wiped her eyes then smiled. "But I need to find Meygan after. She shouldn't be alone right now."

Reiena nodded, and so the two fire controllers headed to a quiet place.

Kaldur knew he needed to speak to Meygan. She needed another leader's guidance right now.

* * *

Batman had listened in on the meeting itself. Now he understood why Vincent made those comments earlier. His reputation as the Dark Knight had scared the kids. Meygan needed to talk to him. He got up from his chair to go find her. Because if their computer techie was right; the future team was out of time.

***Oh boy. Ian is stirring up trouble from his cell. Who can put him in his place? And what does Batman have to say to Meygan? What will Kaldur say to her? Stay tuned to more! ***


	14. Chapter 14

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done.

Chapter 13

Music Playing: Justice League Theme Song

The Dark Knight knew Watchtower like the back of his hand. Which he should because he designed it and the League helped him build it. So he went with instinct as to where his wayward granddaughter would be-the darkest, coldest part of Watchtower. It was by design, for the deep freezers were located in the area. The area was also very cold and he did locate her, meditating and floating off the floor, a purple haze outlining her body. He said nothing, merely stood there as she seemed engrossed in her meditation.

"What." Meygan whispered, a dark and dangerous tone to it that signaled that the young lady was NOT in the mood.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

There was a sigh, then, "You listened in. By comm link I assume," she deduced.

Bruce said nothing.

"So what do you want?" she asked as she turned to face him and opened her eyes, eyes that held a red tint to her blue irises. She then placed her feet firmly on the ground, the purple haze still there.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." She didn't want to talk to him. He was the LAST person she wanted to talk to.

"We do." His own voice had a dangerous tone to it.

"No," she said.

There were at a standstill of wills.

Bruce knew he would have to do the talking then, because she was stubborn...much like her father and aunt. "Can you end this war with one blast? Without destroying the universe?"

There was a sigh from her but no other response.

"You _can_ end this war. So why not?" he asked her.

"I'm not you. I will not risk my family or friends for any mission, not even to save time itself."

Finally a straight answer from her. He needed more though.

"Meygan..."

"No. I'm not talking to you." Meygan moved to get past Batman but he got in her way. "Move."

"No." Two could play at that game.

"Move," she told him again.

"Why will you not risk everything?" he asked her.

"We're not like you. Me and Dad. I will not be compared to you. Ever." Meygan made a move to leave again and once again, Bruce stood in her way. "I am not asking again." Meygan's eyes went to a darker shade of red.

"Meygan, you'll need to take your team back. Why are you reluctant to do that?" Bruce never saw the fist that came at him and knocked him down on his butt. That was unusual; he always sees a fist a mile away. Maybe he wasn't expecting her to do it. He countered with a leg sweep but she jumped up and flipped backwards away from the move.

Both were back on their feet in record time. Both glared at the other.

"I don't want to do this," he told her.

"You kept pushing it." Meygan came at him with a series of kicks and punches.

Bruce countered, knowing that this was insane. But he wasn't going to take another hit from her. He then came back at her with a fury of his own kicks and punches, which she countered. It made him proud, that Dick trained her well. They were at a move and counter move fight, neither getting a hit on the other. He knew that they had to stop this; that the fight was worthless.

Meygan knew this fight was pointless. But he kept pushing her and she had enough. There was no way she was going to let him win. She then did a spinning jump kick to his face.

Bruce caught that leg and with a hard elbow, struck her in the lower thigh area, right at the quadriceps. Both of them crashed to the floor.

Meygan let out a blood-curling scream of agony as that particular set of muscles were once again damaged from a fight. She crawled away from Batman slowly, painfully overwhelmed by the agony of the pain. She didn't have time to block that pain from the link.

* * *

Vincent was hanging out with his dad at the target range with Artemis and Wally when he felt the agony of his quadriceps in his left leg hit him hard. He let out a cry and collapsed to the floor. He held that part of his leg, tears streaming down his face. "Meygan," he got out.

"Roy to Superman. Where's Meygan?" he asked the Man of Steel over the Justice League comm link.

"Near the deep freezeers," Clark answered almost immediately.

"Vincent, can you walk?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not until...she blocks the pain from me."

"Okay. How is it you're feeling her pain?" Artemis asked.

"Our bond...We have one. It tends to go both ways with us." Vincent gritted his teeth. "I have to get to her."

"Not like that," Wally told him.

Vincent relaxed himself, steeling himself for the increase agony of the pain. He took deep breaths and with his will alone, pushed the pain away. He then hopped to his feet and tested his left leg. "Ok. Let me find her." He then took off to find her.

"Your son's weird," Artemis told Roy.

"I know." Actually, Roy didn't know what to take of this 'bond' thing but he went after his son. Something made Meygan feel that pain. And he was afraid he'd have to play referee for that reason.

* * *

Meygan kept backing away from Batman as he tried to get to her. She glared at him, in warning.

"Meygan, I'm sorry, let me see your leg," he urged. Now Bruce felt really guilty for what he did.

She pulled out her eskrima sticks and connected them to form a boa staff. She won't let him get near her. She couldn't. But her left quadriceps were in agony. She could feel the trickle of blood on her costume in that area. She feared that the wound she had gotten there hadn't really healed and now it was reopened. "Stay...away...from me..." she bit out.

While that was going on, at the same time, the first generation fire controller wanted to see this man for herself, and her daughter wanted to tag along, since she couldn't find Meygan anyway.

"Honey, you don't have to do this," Reiena said as she and her daughter walked into the prison hold.

"Mom, I want to be able to say what I couldn't when he tortured me," Areina Grayson said.

"From what your cousin says, you told him to fuck off; but I'm sure you have more," Reiena remarked.

"You have NO idea, mom," Areina retorted, her eyes focused into a batglare as they arrived at the cell.

"So, the fire controllers come together; how sweet," Ian said as he had heard them coming.

"Can it, Ian. I'm sick and tired of you and the Legion of Doom coming after me and my family. We WILL stop you from getting out of prison this time," Areina said.

"You should know what happened to your mother when my grandfather and Deathstroke tried using her against your precious uncle." Ian said, hoping for some kind of response.

Reiena had no idea what Ian was talking about as she had never been used against Dick by Deathstroke….at least not yet. Areina just glared and if looks could kill, Ian would have exploded.

"Can you just picture your mother with razor wire wrapped tightly around her body AND her drowning in a tank of water. Your uncle was so determined to save her; I'm sure he would have cracked under the pressure of losing Flamebird and become Master Deathstroke's apprentice," Ian said; still hiding the fact that he was actually Deathstroke.

"THAT DOES IT." Areina said as she got really close to the static field that was separating the heroes from the villain.

"Areina, calm down, he's just saying that to get you riled u,." Reiena said as she pulled her daughter away from the field.

"Oh, but you would have been proud of your little girl, Flamebird; She survived dry drowning and even had the sense of mind to get the inhibitor collar off of her cousin before myself and Drow pitted them against each other," Ian said.

Reiena couldn't believe that her daughter had to deal with that, and she was pushed past her limit of restraint. The first generation fire controller was about ready to attack Ian when Areina got in the way. "MOM…..let's go somewhere else. Ian thinks he can get to us, but we don't need a repeat of what happened to GA, now do we."

Reiena let out a heavy sigh and drew in a cleansing breath. "Alright, Areina; I'm sure we need to compare a few things."

"Weaklings," Ian said, hoping to get one of the two to deactivate the static field.

"Be lucky I've got enough restraint to NOT do to you what I did to Drow. He learned the hard way not to piss me off," Areina said as she and her mother headed out…..not even looking back at the villain.

Ian smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future…

Max and Dana were hiding in the armory. They got separated from Wildcat, Star Girl and Wonder Girl when the Slade Bots rushed them. So, they hid in the armory, for none of the Slade Bots or the bad guys have gone in there. They had been there for 4 hours. The stomping of bots and attacks were now over. The two knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Let me jam the doors." Max went to the touchpad next to the door and with a few commands, the door was locked. "Okay. We're good."

"Good?! GOOD!? We're trapped here with thousands of bad guys capturing heroes!" Dana cried.

"Get a grip, girl!" Max went over to the computer terminal. She sat in the lone chair and tapped on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked.

"Checking the cameras; let's see where the bad guys are..." Max was hard at work for a few minutes. Then she got camera angles. She zoomed in on several of them. "Oh boy..."

"What?!" Dana asked, fear obviously in her voice.

"Looks like they got most of the heroes captured. I don't see Terry...Or Areina...And a couple of the others..."

"Maybe we should try looking for them?" Dana suggested. If Terry was still free, she wanted to be with him.

"I don't see them at all. They might have gone back to Earth..." Max then had an idea. "Hey, we can help them!"

"How Max- we have no clue on how to be heroes!"

"This is the armory, right? So let's get some weapons and go find them." Max got up, not waiting for a reply as she looked down the rows of weapons and gear, looking for batarangs or even better, birdarangs. She was near the back of the armory when she spotted something that made her smile. "Dana! Come quick!"

Dana made her way to Max and stood next to her. "Oh no, Max. NO WAY."

"C'mon, we got some training from Black Canary. We can piss off the bad guys if we dress up."

"But Terry said-"

"Terry isn't here, and the others have been captured. I say we do it. Let's get into those costumes and piss of the LOD." Max rubbed her hands together. She couldn't wait to wet her feet, sort to speak, with these bad guys.

"But wouldn't they be wondering why..."

"Dana, are you in or out? This isn't going to work if we don't do this together."

Dana sighed. She wasn't sure about this impersonating a hero but..."Okay. Max. I'm in."

"Perfect! And I can hack the comps so we can get a fix on where the bad guys are. This will be easy." Max was excited. She was going to show Bruce and the other Bats that she was so ready for this.

Dana...Dana wasn't so sure...

* * *

Back in the past…

It wasn't long before Dick, Reiena, Roy, Areina, Vincent, and some Leaguers arrived at the deep freezers and saw what was going on. For the first time EVER; the League members saw worry and fear on Bruce's face.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"He damaged my leg!" Meygan screamed. _'Again,'_ she thought to herself, but she didn't say it out loud.

"Calm down; let's talk about this," Ollie stated.

Bruce drew in a breath and turned to the others. They were shocked to see that Bruce had blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "I just wanted to talk to her, and she threw the first punch."

"So you went into defensive mode." Dick remarked. "Meygan, let me see your leg."

"No." To prove that she was fine, she popped up to her feet but she could barely put any weight on her left leg.

"Meygan," Dick warned.

"No," she said again. "I'll live."

"Meygan…what happened with Mordred?" Vincent asked.

"Mordred? As in Mordred La Fay?" Superman asked.

"Nothing," Meygan said.

"Stop that!" Vincent said. He tilted his head slightly. "When you, Eolus and Olivia were trying to get to the Time Machine Portal…" he added.

"Vincent," Meygan warned, her eyes red.

Archeron pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow on it, but he was reluctant to aim it at her. "No. You got the Dark Knight thinking he really hurt you. All he did was re-injure you, I think."

Meygan sighed. "Ok, so he did. I'm fine."

"Put weight on that left leg," Vincent challenged.

She looked mad. But she did, and her leg gave out, her falling.

Dick caught his daughter before she hit the floor. She gave up and let her future father see the leg. He carefully cut her costume and it was as bad as she had feared. Yes, the cut was reopened in the large black-purple bruise on her left quadriceps but not all the way. "I'm sorry Grandpa…..I just hate being compared to you. History says that you risk a lot for missions, and I wasn't going to risk destroying the universe just to stop the LOD."

"It's alright, Meygan. I figured it was something like that. Even if I didn't meet you till you were older, in your time, you seem to have inherited the stubborn streak your father and aunt have."  
"

How did you know that?" she asked him.

"Kid Fate," he answered.

"Great," she whispered. She was going to have a talk with Carlos.

"Guys, we'll stay with Meygan; we need to talk." Vincent remarked, knowing that Areina was going to tell Meygan what she had just told the second generation team.  
Ollie, Superman and the other Leaguers understood and headed out. Bruce, Dick and Reiena didn't go, however the Dark Knight knew these young 'siblings' needed some time alone. Those 3 stayed anyway.

"Meygan; Areina set the team straight. Andrew didn't mean what he said after Areina's speech," Vincent said, and Meygan looked to her cousin for answers.

"Molly knows about it, but did you ever hear about the failed mental training exercise." Areina stated; only receiving a nod. "Uncle Dick sacrificed EVERYTHING for the sake of the mission after they lost Kaldur in the exercise. After that he swore he would never be THE Batman. But the others are sorry for what they said."

"Thanks Areina."

"When did you get hurt like this?" Dick asked. "This is really bad."

"As Uncle Jason would say, 'It's just a walk in the park'," she mimicked. He glared at her. So did Reiena. "Fine; one of the Slade Bots got in a lucky shot to it. And I was limping so Mordred took it upon himself to cut me there."

Batman made a decision. "You kids are all coming home with me."

Meygan glared at him. "I'm leader and I say no."

"I'm your dad and I say yes. No arguing," Dick added when Meygan was about to protest rather loudly.

Vincent grinned. "Sway. Can I see the Ming Vase?" he asked Bruce.

Batman stared at him in hesitation.

"I wanted to see it. I wasn't going to shoot it or anything…" Vincent mumbled.

"I think it'll be good for the team. Get you kids off of Watchtower," Reiena added. "You all could use the rest."

"I can meet Alfred?" Areina asked.

"You all can," Batman said. He then walked off to let Alfred know they were about to have a lot of kids around…

About 20 minutes later…

All of the kids from the future were ready to leave Watchtower. Some of the kids were apprehensive. Others were thrilled to be leaving. Being stuck on Watchtower, some of them for weeks, it was good to get off of the space station.

"Batman, are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. I am. Agent A would be happy for more kids…" But Bruce didn't sound so convinced.

Luna held her brother in her arms. "Those…Zeta Tubes won't hurt Wes, right?" she asked Nightwing.

"It won't," he reassured her.

"Does this Agent A know how to take care of a Martian/Kryptonian baby?" she pressed.

"He knows how to take care of a baby," Dick said to her.

"Not good enough." Luna looked to Meygan. "Mey-Mey, we can't go. Wes needs specialized care."

Meygan smiled and winced as she got to her knees. "Luna, I'll be there to help him. And you're such a good big sister. If he's anything like you were, I'm going to have fun. Okay?"

"Ok," Luna agreed.

She fought her way to her feet, her left quadriceps were killing her. "Brian, no running in the house."

"Aw, c'mon!" Brian West protested.

"This house isn't speedster proof. You break it, we tell your dad. And your dad can take it out of your ass. Your choice."

"Okay, okay. No running inside," Brian grumbled.

"Ok, Batman. We're ready," Meygan told him.

Bruce turned and set the coordinates.

"Wait…" Meygan limped to the panel and hooked her comp gauntlet to it, downloading a file, then she smiled and unhooked it after it was done. "Ok."

"Accessing…Batman, 02…Nightwing, B01, Flamebird B08, Robin B13…Batgirl B16…"

The future team stared at each other.

"Let's do it." Meygan limped through first.

"Accessing…Rave, C-06…"

The others followed her through.

"Accessing…Kid Flash C-04…Archeron C-06, Syfon C-07, Airhawk C-10, Red Bird, C-11…Miracle, C-08, Eclipse, C-09…Wesley Kent, A-12…Shock, C-13…Kid Fate, C-18…Batman, C-12…Siren, C-15, Komos, C-17…"

The young heroes of the present were surprised. 18 members?

And the Justice League? They were very proud…

"I'm curious…" Blue Beetle went to the panel to pull up the rest of the C group. And they were displayed before them all. "Wow…," he said. Jaime then scanned down and saw something that made him feel alarm. "Blue Beetle 4?!"

"You have a kid, Jaime? So crash!" Bart said in a teasing manner.

**Can Alfred deal with the newest team from the future? And what about the future? What's happening to the heroes and villains? Stay tuned! **


	15. Chapter 15

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. The beginning of this was written by Reina herself. And Jason swears in this one. Just a warning…

Chapter 14

Music Playing-Young Justice Theme Song

Back in the Future…

The 2nd Robin had run out of bullets, so he resorted to his assassin/bat combat training to fight off about 50 Slade Bots, Drow, Talia, and Deathstroke/Stalker after getting cornered in one of the lower levels of Watchtower. The Slade bots had really done a number on Jason, but he was still going strong despite the bruises and cuts from their laser fire…that is until Mordred entered the picture. He was able to hit Jason with a time spell and the ex-killer's movements were slowed. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught, but he wasn't just going to lay down and take it. "I'll fight you guys till my last breath!" Jason said, kicking Deathstroke/Stalker back from him. Then he caught a bot's arm and used it to knock down the other bots, trying to clear a path to get the heck out of there.

"That's what I hoped you'd say. You dishonored the Legion with your infiltration AND you gave away our hiding place when we had the girls just about ready to kill each other," Drow remarked; having been there when the young heroes stopped the torture and the hopeful deaths of Red Bird and Rave.

"Like I wouldn't have anyway. And by the way, Red Bird and Rave wouldn't have done anything to harm each other THAT way," Jason said with a smirk.

"Take him down!" Deathstroke/Stalker ordered and the bots did just that, using Mordred's time spell to their advantage and soon Jason Peter Todd AKA Red Hood was restrained by 10 bots, and it took every one of them to keep him still enough as he fought the restraining of him until he was still. He glared at them all through his domino mask.

"Let's get him to his friends," Drow remarked and the Slade Bots moved Jason at a good pace and everyone headed for the cell block.

Near the Power Generators

Bruce had been able to avoid any and all villains and bots as he made his way to a secluded part of Watchtower to wait this out.  
"I shouldn't have left any of them alone," Bruce said to himself as he was still fighting with the fact that he abandoned Jason, then Mathen, Orin'ahm, and Kevin Kent. As he was about to go over everything that was going on in his head, a soft breathing within the quiet area caught his attention.

As Bruce followed it; and when he found the source, he was shocked…..Ace the dog was unconscious and covered in goo. As he approached his dog, Bruce recognized the goo. "Inque. That's how the LOD got access, she shut down the shields." That made him mad; he thought his security protocols would have caught her before she sabotaged the shields.

Just then, Ace started to wake up and as he realized he was in his master's presence, he was nuzzling up to him. "It's alright boy; I'm alright, let's stay here for now."

Ace barked quietly in response.

Cell Block

All the captured heroes heard a commotion coming their way; and that's when they saw a horde of Slade Bots come walking in with a struggling Red Hood, who was trying to get free.

"Uncle Jason!" Mathen weakly hollered. The second Nightwing's wound had been wrapped so he wasn't going to die…at least not now, the villains wanted THAT pleasure.

"Oh man, we're screwed," said Eric, the 4th Robin.

The Slade Bots carried Jason into the cell where Dick, Serenity, Cassie, Tim, and Barbara were chained to the wall and did the same to him. What the bots didn't expect was that as they tried to chain his right wrist, the arm came free and he was starting to punch his way free. As he was about to take out the last 'bot that had captured him, 3 shots hit him right in the shoulder, stomach and leg.

Everyone saw 'Talia' come walking in with 'her' gun out and smoking. "Get him secured…..NOW."

"Fuck you, Talia!" Jason bit out.

The remaining bots that Jason didn't destroy grabbed him and secured him within the chains. "Now; go hunt down the old man. He's still a threat."

"Leave him alone!" Jason said weakly, his wounds were already bleeding.

With that order, the Slade Bots headed out as did 'Talia'.

"Where are the kids?" Star Girl asked from the cell next to the one Jason was in.

"I know Areina and Terry went to help Luna, Molly, and Andrew. Oh, Brian's finally awake, he headed that way too," Jason said…..after the initial pain from the three shots was gone.

"It's up to the ones that got to the past now," Tim remarked. He got looks by the heroes sharing the cell with him. "Before I got caught, I noticed that the Time Portal Machine was activated."

"So they're in the past?" Gear said. "Good. That means Meygan's with them."

"I know they can do it, they just need a plan," Orin'ahm stated.

"We _all_ know they can do it, bro." Static said.

The parents of ALL the kids were happy and sad at the same time…..although some of the kids made it to a safe place, there were others here in the detention cells with them and they were hurt. All anyone here to do now was wait...and hope that the kids that got to the past were alright and had a plan.

* * *

IN the past, At Wayne Manor…

Batman removed his cowl as soon as he, his team/family and the future heroes were in the Bat Cave. Alfred was already there waiting, with drinks for the large group of kids. "Alfred, here are the kids I told you about," he told his old friend, taking the offered drink.

"Welcome back, Miss Meygan," Alfred said to the young Rave.

She merely smiled. Then her leg buckled again and Komos caught her. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"Long story short; Archeron and I went back home, only to find out that the LOD invaded Watchtower. Everyone here was all we could get out," she explained.

"Komos, put her over here. We need to take a closer look at that wound," Dick said, showing him where to go.

Terry was in awe. He didn't remember all of the stuff in the Cave at the moment. Neither did Areina. Both were wondering what happened to some of the stuff. "Wow…"

"It…bigger," Areina commented.

Robin, Batgirl and Flamebird looked at each other.

"All of you will feel more comfortable upstairs," Bruce commented. And he wanted the kids out of his cave, seeing that some were exploring their surroundings.

"I'm not leaving Meygan. I'll stay here," Vincent said.

"Me too," Brian added.

"Eolus, stop." She waited until Komos turned her around to see the team. "You guys head upstairs. You too, Eolus."

"Hey!" Komos then dropped Meygan and she fell against the floor.

"OW!" she cried.

"Oh man, really?" Vincent and Brian were at her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Meygan balled up her fist and slammed it as hard as she could on Eolus' toes.

"YEEOWCH!" he cried, hopping on one foot while clutching the other.

Tim shook his head.

"Drop me again and see what I do next. Maybe remove some parts," Meygan told the demi god.

All of the boys present grimace in sympathy.

"Enough. All of you head upstairs. Meygan will be up shortly." Bruce took charge, and the remaining kids headed upstairs with Alfred. "Barb, Tim, go with them. Reiena, Dick and I need to check Meygan out." He then picked Meygan up and carried her to the med bay part of the cave.

Meygan settled on the bed with ease and Bruce sat on the edge. She sighed.

"If you were my daughter, I would be grounding you for punching me. But you're not. So here's my warning; do it again and I won't hold back."

"No one asked you to," she told him, eyes defiant.

Reiena sighed. Her niece was worse than Jason.

"I mean it, Meygan."

"I did too," she told Bruce.

Dick looked ready to throttle his future daughter. But instead, he kneeled down by the side of the bed and took her left leg and gently lifted it in the air.

Meygan laid back but not by choice-she was wincing.

Reiena looked at it. "I can probably singe it close," she said.

"NO! You can't touch my skin. None of you can!" Meygan cried.

All three stared at her.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"You all will get cold," she said evasively.

Bruce eyed her.

"You can't touch me skin-to-skin. It's a side effect of having demon powers." Meygan forced herself to sit back up. "You can bandage it, as long as you wear gloves."

"A little cold won't hurt me," Reiena said and touched Meygan's skin.

Upstairs…

The kids were all eating the large feast that Alfred had put together. He held the infant alien while the young lady that held him-Luna, she said her name was-ate the roast beef with relish.

Alfred enjoyed holding the bundle in his arms, although he had to admit the green skin was off-putting. Then again, Martian Manhunter had visited the Manor on several occasions…

"Hey Al!" Terry walked toward the Wayne Butler, his face a determined look on it. When he got to Alfred, he grinned. "Sorry. I was hoping we can talk."

"Of course, Master Terry," Alfred told him in a friendly voice.

"It's just Terry. No master. I'm nobody's master."

"Very well then…" Alfred was ready to take the infant with them when Luna ran to him from the table.

"I'll take him. Thanks, Alfred." Luna was quick to take her bother from the butler's arms and she went back to the table.

The two headed to the Wayne study to talk privately. Alfred closed the door behind the pair and Terry smiled when Alfred turned to face him. "I think you can imagine what I want to ask."

"You're wearing Master Bruce's Bat Suit. I assume you took his place," Alfred deduced.

"Why? Why did he start?" Terry asked him.

"Did you ask?"

"Yeah. His answer was, 'Because I had to.' I didn't get it. Still don't."

"Have a seat, young man. I will tell you what I know." Alfred sat in one stiff chair.

Terry took the other.

Barb watched as the speedster, the one called Brian, ate everything on his plate and was trying to take the food off of the archer, Roy's son, Vincent's plate too.

"Hey!" Vincent cried. "Look, get another plate of food or I'll shoot your mouth with an arrow!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Get your own food!" Vincent yelled.

She shook her head.

Brian pouted.

Molly kept looking at the grandfather clock that she could see from her chair in the dining room. She was worried about her sister. And Meygan always had a smart mouth.

Tim noticed it. "It's ok. I'm sure they're just checking her injury."

"Without her telling them off, Uncle Tim? That'll never happen," she told him.

Back in the Cave

Reiena's body temperature dropped 25 degrees in that single touch. She collapsed and shook with intense cold. Dick caught her before she hit the ground. Bruce ran to get the special thermal blanket for Reiena, to bring her body temp back up slowly.

All the while, Meygan was clearly upset at herself.

As Dick lift his twin sister up onto the next bed, Bruce wrapped the thermal blanket around her and then she was laid on the bed. Both men stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I tried to warn you three. I can't be touch."

Dick held his daughter, being careful not to let their skin touch. "It's not your fault."

Meygan didn't cry. She refused to cry. She couldn't show weakness in front of her grandfather, no matter what. As she stared at him, she saw his questions. He wanted answers.

Guess the timeline was going to be altered after all.

Back in the future…

Jason was picking at the shackles' locks for some time, trying to get them to open. Lock picking wasn't one of his stronger suits, and he never quite refined his skills in that department, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Serenity had her eyes closed. The intense pain from the baby was getting worse. She knew what was happening and she didn't want to alarm anyone. So she kept her eyes closed, looking as if she was sleeping. With her magic being suppressed by Morgan's spell, she couldn't free herself or any of the others.

There was no way around it.

She was losing the baby.

**The future team has run out of time! Can they save the future? **


	16. Chapter 16

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. Reina also helped me write parts of this.

Chapter 15

Music Playing: Batman the Animated Series Theme Music (Sorry, sometimes you want a nostalgic feeling…)

In the past…At Wayne Manor…

Brian was bored. He ate every crumb of dinner (which was the greatest ever!) and he kept eyeing Andrew, who was talking to Luna and Molly. His wings were the perfect target. He rubbed his hands together.

In the Study…

"And that is it. I assume Master Bruce felt the need to go at it alone, with no one to past the mantle to." Alfred studied the young man before him with knowing eyes. "If I may say so, I am glad he is not alone in his old age."

"I think he often wishes it was him still out there," Terry said to Alfred.

"And that may very well be, Ma- uh, Terry." Alfred smiled as Terry caught him with a look. "You must understand that he feels, at least at this point in his life, that this is his life's mission. And he can be a difficult person to be around. I take his ways in stride, pick my own battles with him. I suggest you do the same when you return to your time. Pick your battles with him."

"And what about Catwoman?" Terry asked. "I know about Talia…the hard way. But Catwoman? Barely a peep."

Alfred smiled a knowing smile. "I believe she was his true love. But she was on one side of the law, him the other. She was the only true gray area in his life."

That got Terry thinking. Alfred was such a pleasure to talk to. And he learned so much about why Bruce was the way he was. But there were key pieces still missing. He knew he'd never get another chance. So he asked the most insane question possible. "Can I meet her? Talk to her?" he asked Alfred.

The butler's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, in the dining room…

Andrew was laughing at Wes' antics. Luna was holding the squirming baby, who must've wanted to crawl but was unable to at such a young age. "Luna, he's not going to rest until you let him down."

"He can't crawl. What's he going to do, fly?" she asked.

"Don't give him ideas, Luna," said Molly, laughing.

All of a sudden, Andrew was yanked back by his wings, which hurt. He stumbled back as a gust of wind hit him from behind. There was a laugh and Brian stood at the foot of the staircase. "YOU!" Andrew cried. "MY WINGS STILL HURT!"

"Aw, what'cha going to do about it?" Brian asked.

Andrew ran at him, mace raised to hit him. Brian moved out of the way and Andrew hit the railing of the staircase. He yanked his mace out. "Stay still, you stupid piece of crap!"

"Help!" Brian cried as he tried to get away but Andrew was on him fast. He was barely missing him too.

"You're on your own!" Molly told Brian, her and Luna looking for cover.

Andrew swung his mace at Brian, who got cornered the hallway. Brian ducked, and Andrew hit the wall, his mace trapped. "Hey!" He pulled on it to free it and chased the speedster down.

The commotion was heard and Tim and Barb left their rooms upstairs to see Andrew chasing Brian. "Guys, cut that out!" Tim cried.

Terry and Alfred also heard the commotion and both left the study to find Brian running from Andrew, and the young kid swinging his mace in anger. "Airhawk! What's going on?" he asked.

"He pulled on my wings!" Andrew shouted, still chasing him.

"I take it that those wings are sensitive to such things," Alfred said.

"His wings aren't fully healed, Al. They were nearly ripped off of him. I better try calming him down," Terry told him as he gave chase.

"I better inform Master Bruce then."

Outside of Wayne Manor…

Olivia sat in the tall oak tree, looking out at the night sky as Areina found the outdoor playground, which she used as her personal jungle gym.

Eolus and Mona were walking around the grounds, holding hands and staying away from unwanted eyes. The demi god could not believe that he really liked Mona. Being a part of Meygan, living as a human for the last 9 years, well, if you can past the horns and red skin, she was quite a funny person.

He sat on the back steps of the Manor, with Mona sitting on his lap. He didn't think he'd fall in love, let alone fall in love with a demoness. How could their relationsip work if she has to spend time as part of Meygan? How could they truly be a couple if Mona worried about Meygan?

"This…this won't work between us," Mona told him quietly.

"Sure it will. I just can't kiss Meygan while Kevin is around, that's all," Eolus joked.

"Meygan can still maim you," she warned.

"Mona, I really like you. And I can wait until she's immortal for you and I to try this out," he told her.

"You're looking at 7 more years. You have a life ahead of you. Don't waste it waiting on me," she replied sadly.

Eolus turned Mona's head so he could see her red eyes. "You like me."

"So?"

"Mona, I'm willing to wait. You're not a waste of time."

"I should have never told Meygan to beat the crap out of you."

Eolus grinned. "YOU beat the crap out of me, not her. And who better to keep me in line than you?"

Mona sighed. She was getting nowhere with Eolus.

Brian ran past him, Andrew closing in. Mona got up and caught the speedster by the arm and with a cry, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. She kept a hand on his chest as Brian gasped.

"Airhawk?" Eolus asked.

"He yanked on my wings!" Andrew cried. "Hold him. He needs to eat my mace."

Mona was all for it as she smiled so Andrew could take his swing.

"Andrew, I was just joking around!" cried Brian, seeing that mace aimed for his head.

"Not with my wings!" the 10 year old cried. He raised his mace and was ready to END the young speedster's antics, but the swing was stopped by a hand.  
Everyone looked up to see Dick holding the mace; and Andrew didn't want to anger the future mission assigner. They also saw Bruce standing behind him.  
"What happened?" Dick asked.

"BRIAN KNEW MY WINGS WEREN'T FULLY HEALED!" Andrew screamed; still wanting to beat the speedster's brains in.

"Stop this, guys," a familiar voice said.

Everyone saw Areina standing there with Siren at her side. Andrew didn't care that his generation's fire controller was there but he was more worried about Siren as her song COULD affect him, even though he was 10.

"We have to be a team, and trust me Brian, getting everyone anger at each other isn't going to help us," Areina remarked. "Meygan's barely able to hold herself together. The LAST thing she needs is for us to fall apart."

Andrew had to take a breath so he wouldn't yell again. "Next time, Brian; NO ONE can save you," the Thanagarian remarked as he thought about his grandfather's ring. Next time, he was going to use it.

Siren was looking around, and from what she heard from her mother, if they were in the same area; the twins were ALWAYS together. "Um….where's Flamebird?"

This caused Areina to worry….her mother had come to the cave with them, but she wasn't out here to see what was going on.

"Reiena tried to singe that wound on Meygan's leg closed, and somehow Meygan lowered Reiena's body temperature, she's resting in the cave." Bruce said.

Areina was scared, she knew what it was like to not have powers, but then she thought about what happened when Meygan was 'broken' by Mathen. The second generation fire controller took off flying to the cave.

"This isn't good." Siren said, remembering how mad Areina got earlier.

Mona released Brian and everyone took off to get to the Batcave as quickly as possible.

Batcave

Meygan was worried; she tried to worn her aunt not to touch her, but she saw how Areina was so pigheaded at times. Areina was going to kick her ass. Reiena was conscious, and she told Meygan that she needed to rest to get back to normal, and forgave her niece.

It was just then that Meygan felt the cave heat up; well as much as she could, being numb to everything.

"What did you do?" An angry voice said.

"Areina, I'm sorry; I tried to warn them not to touch me skin to skin; you felt what happened when I did that to you. Aunt Reiena didn't listen; but the drop in her temperature wasn't too much. She woke up for a moment and I apologized. She forgave me," Meygan said, hearing the tone in her cousin's voice.

Areina was about to blow her stack at Meygan, but then calmness came over her and she knew her cousin was right. "Meygan, I'm sorry; I should have known that…..it's just that…"

"I know, I have both of my parents, but you never got to be around your mom till a year ago, and that wasn't for long," Meygan said as she limped over to her cousin.

"Thanks for understanding Meygan," Areina said. She went to hug her cousin and Meygan ducked her head so their faces didn't touch.

It was just then that Reiena woke up and actually sat up. "Honey, is everything alright?"

"Yea mom; I was just a little worried when I heard what happened. Meygan said you forgave her; and that's good enough for me," Areina said as she ran over and hugged her mother.

Dick, Bruce, Eolus, Mona, Andrew, Olivia and Brian came into the cave just in time to see the two fire controllers hugging and they all let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Sometime later…

Meygan was feeding Wes when she saw Andrew yawn. Luna then rubbed at her eyes. "Ok. Time for bed."

"I don't wanna..." Andrew whined.

"We're fine, Mey-Mey." Molly then yawned.

"You three need to sleep. C'mon, you 3 can crash in the extra rooms upstairs." Meygan handed Wes off to Vincent, who held Wes awkwardly.

"Um..." Vincent said. "What do I do?"

"Burp him."

"Uh..."

"Oh give him here, bro," Areina said as she went to him.

Vincent eagerly handed him off to his sister.

Meygan picked Andrew up in her arms first. She then took Luna's hand.

"Follow me, Miss Meygan. I'll show you which rooms." Alfred led the way up the stairs. Molly was right behind him.

"Thank you. C'mon, Bri. You too."

"You're not my mom," Brian whined.

"Brian, you better listen to her; you know what she's capable of," Areina said as Wes burped while she patted his back.

"I'm not tired. I was in a coma. I slept enough."

"And you woke up and started fighting." Meygan stared Brian West down. "You haven't even eaten properly. You need to rest, regain your strength, then eat out the Wayne kitchen."

Bruce stared at her.

"I slept enough." Brian folded his arms.

Meygan sighed. "Then nap. You ran out of gas once already. You need your strength."

Brian couldn't believe it. He was older, why was he listening to her?! "I'm 8 months older than you," he taunted her.

"I'll give you you're 8 months with 8 punches to the face..."

Brian heeded the warning; he took off upstairs for his nap.

"What was in the water?" Tim joked.

Areina caught it and chuckled. Olivia was confused. "I don't get it, Tim," she said, curiosity in her voice.

"Something in history, Liv. He's saying that Meygan actually got Brian to listen to her." Areina set Wes down on the bed and actually yawned.

"I better turn in too." Siren yawned. "Night."

Komos soon followed. That left Terry, Areina, Meygan & Vincent.

Areina yawned again 10 minutes later.

"Go to bed, cuz." Meygan smiled. "I got Wes."

"I'm alright, I've pulled plenty of triple shifts before," Areina said.

"Listen to your cousin right now young lady," A familiar voice said. Meygan and Areina turned around and saw Bruce standing in the doorway of the study.

"I don't need it." Areina told him.

"Areina, if you don't go lay down; I'm going to have your mother send a fireball your way."

"I'll just redirect it." Areina said with a smile.

"You've been through hell the past few days; you need to rest. If your cousin says she can handle Wes; then let her. The others have gone to sleep, so you should too," Bruce said as he reached up and pulled on his cowl.

"Areina, I need you at the top of your game." Meygan told her cousin.

"What about you?" Terry stated.

"I haven't slept since I was 7."

Batman was shocked to learn that.

"So ever since...you don't sleep," Areina said, not wanting to mention in full what happened.

"Nope. Off to bed. You Too, Vincent."

The two heroes left out; knowing that Meygan was right; but they only went to please her.

Meygan looked at Terry. "Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" she teased.

"You need to sleep too."

"Don't worry Terry; I'll be fine. Ever since I was seven; I haven't slept one bit, never need it."

Batman came from the shadows, eyeing her.

"What do you want...grandpa?

He narrowed those eyes.

"I wasn't disrespecting you; technically you ARE my grandfather."

"I know. You should let someone else watch the baby. You need to plan."

"It's already done," Meygan smiled. "I'll tell them in the morning about it."

"Then I will come with you."

"You're offering? Don't need you to."

"You have a team of rookies. Anything can go wrong."

"Right now, yes; the team is a bunch of rookies. There are some good points though; Areina is very skilled. She said you train her since she was seven; AFTER she found the Batcave. Terry may be raw as Batman, but he's got the potential to be great. I know you're powerful in your own way, Bruce, but I know my WHOLE family well enough, and we're ready." Meygan stood up and held Wes. "I can compensate for the lack of experience... I am team leader after all."

Alfred came back downstairs. "All of them are tucked in, Miss Meygan. The younger ones were sleeping in moments."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll come down to the cave when Wesley is asleep," she told Bruce, as Bruce made his way to the clock.

"And Terry, this is for you." Alfred handed the future Batman a note.

Terry read it and nodded.

* * *

Meygan finally got away from Wes. Alfred took him off her hands for the rest of the night. Now alone, she needed to call Brainiac 5.

She didn't want anyone to stop her but she wished she could tell them what she knew. Meygan tapped her ring, the L itself and a hologram image of Brainy came. His image floated above her ring. "Meygan?"

"There's no turning back. I'm going back in a few hours; alone." She kept her voice low.

"I'm trying to find another way! Don't go BACK."

"There's no option. Just...watch over Vincent...little brother." She favored him a sad smile.

"I shouldn't have told you. You...you can't die! Not now!"

"Remember when I and Irma saved you from the original Brainiac? History repeats itself in some fashion. That will never change. It can't be changed. It's ok. You've been a great little brother, Brainy. You better marry Kara soon or she'll kick your ass."

Brainy was sad as she said it.

"That's all what I've said to you most often." She took off her ring. "Thanks for trying, Brainiac 5. Just...give my ring to Areina when she turns 21, ok?" He nodded. "Good bye." The ring floated as a tiny portal opened. Brainy looked like he was crying as the ring went back to him.

History says that when Meygan returned to her time to save the rest of the team, she died…permanently...and Mona too. Now there was no turning back for Meygan Greyson. She only hoped that her death would save her timeline.

* * *

Terry went down to the Cave, seeing that the others were now in bed. It was almost 12 midnight, and Gotham villains never sleep.

Areina was sitting with her mother, with Meygan sitting up in the med bed next to them, knees drawn up to her chin. How Areina snuck down there was beyond him. But she was a born Bat; he wasn't going to make his head explode trying to figure it out.

Bruce was at the Bat computer, typing away while Barb, Tim and Dick stoic behind him, eager to go.

"The rest of the team is sleeping…finally. Even Wesley. Al wanted me to tell you."

"Thanks Terry," Meygan said but she sounded sad.

The rest of the Bat family said nothing.

Terry felt like a third wheel.

"Got it. Bane's got a shipment coming in at Pier 27. In 45 minutes. Suit up." Bruce got up from his chair.

Barb pulled on her partial face mask, and Tim put on his domino mask.

Dick looked back at his sister. His domino mask was pressed onto his face.

"Mom will be alright," Areina said as she smiled at her future uncle.

"Wait for me," Reiena said tiredly, sitting up.

"No mom."

"It's Bane. We need everyone in on this." Reiena moved to get out from under the thermal blanket.

Bruce moved to stop Flamebird. "Not you. Not tonight."

"I'll go," said Terry.

"This is Bane," Tim told the future Batman.

"Yea, and believe me, I'd rather see him in his prime than just needing the venom to survive," Terry remarked, remembering when venom was being sold to teenagers by Bane's doctor.

"What?" said Batgirl.

"That's what happens to him."

"This isn't a game," Bruce told him, his tone as intimidating as hell.

"Oh please; I've fought a Bane wannabe that crushed about five of my ribs AND fractured my arm. I'm sure I can handle the original."

"Terry, sit this one out," Areina said.

"No way. You need to stay. And you too, Meygan." Terry glared at Bruce. "Flamebird can't go. So I'll go."

"I can go," Meygan retorted, her eyes going red.

"No. If a baddie shows up, the kids need to be protected." Terry pulled his face mask on over his head.

"Joker won't come knocking," Meygan told him.

"Wasn't talking about him." Terry stood next to Nightwing.

Meygan slid off of the bed.

"You're not going either," Batman said firmly.

"Why not!?" she cried.

"You're still injured. One good kick will take your leg out," Bruce told her.

"So?"

"Meygan," Dick said, warning her.

"Alright Terry, you can come," Bruce amended. "But follow my lead."

Terry nodded. In this, he would listen.

"You're staying, Rave."

"Meygan, I could use the company," Flamebird said.

"Ok, Aunt Reiena." Meygan's eyes went back to normal.

Everyone got into their vehicles. Except Terry. He looked at them.

Bruce said nothing. He started up the Batmobile but said nothing.

"Get into the car," Dick told him, and Terry did, flipping into the passenger seat just as the Batmobile took off. 3 Bat Cycles followed.

Meygan fumed. She was so going to leave both Batmans behind in her plans.

"Come sit with me and Areina."

Sighing, Meygan pulled a chair up to be close to them, but not too close.

As soon as the others left, Reiena turned to her young daughter. "You were mad when you saw me under this blanket. Did you think your cousin did this to me on purpose?"

"There is still so much I don't know about my cousin. But I know she didn't mean to hurt you."

"The less you know, the safer you are," Meygan told her cousin.

"Meygan...Strife was inside me, remember?"

"I still don't get how," Reiena stated.

"He's a full-blooded demon that can enter a person at will and can make them voice what they keep in their hearts. The bad stuff, never the good things."

"That's why you were so mad at Meygan and sassing Eolus' power. Deep down you were hiding that. Areina, honey, I know you miss Orin; but you have to trust in your family...all of your family."

"I know," Areina said.

"I forgave her. It's nothing, Aunt Reiena."

"Meygan...you shouldn't dismiss others' perception of you."

"It's cool."

"You always dismiss the emotions. That's nerve wrecking," Areina stared rather annoyingly at Meygan.

"It's pointless to get emotional." Meygan eyed the mother-daughter pair.

Areina was really getting annoyed with Meygan...but the more emotions were brought up the more the second generation fire controller thought back to some files her grandfather had. "Meygan...I'm so sorry; I should've realized it...you're powers are linked to your emotions, just like Raven's."

"It is. It's not your fault," Meygan said to Areina. "You didn't get stupid and think you could stop Slade."

"Mathen's just jealous of you. You're more powerful than him and he's older."

Reiena eyed Meygan. "What do you mean?"

"A blood transfusion saved my life. But it gave me demon powers like my Aunt Raven."

"And why would this Mathen be jealous of you?" Reiena asked.

"After my transformation, the League focused on training me, and he got ignored."

"He should be mad at the League, not you."

"But he knows the whole truth about himself, holding himself back for three years."

"He had his own guilt?"

"Aunt Reiena, I can't say more, but he's a good big brother," Meygan smiled, but it lasted a few moments.

"Meygan's right mom; Mathen's a great guy; but there is a lot we can't tell you. I wish we could, but we can't."

"He's stronger than me; he just doesn't realize it. That's all I'm going to say."

Reiena smiled. "I understand."

"Aunt Reiena...would you have retired for Areina?"

"Huh?" Areina asked.

"Dad did."

"That's something...Meygan, wow..." Reiena was stomped.

Areina was wondering where he cousin was going with that.

"I would say that Dick and I always did the same stuff. If he retired to have a family, then I would too." It was an honest answer.

"I better go patrol the grounds. You two go to sleep." Meygan got up and went upstairs.

"I don't know how my twin does it," Reiena whispered.

"What?"

"Deal with Meygan and her powers. I can't imagine this was something he wanted for his daughter,"

"It was…it's still hard on her parents," Areina admitted.

* * *

Meygan was outside, walking around in a loose circle, checking everything with all her senses. Mona was at her side in an instant, walking with her. The pair were odd, Mona with her red skin and Meygan with her pale skin. But the pair had been linked since Meygan was 7- referring to Mona as her "demonic twin sister".

"Meygan? You're going back alone, aren't you?" Mona asked quietly.

"There's no other option. Something feels wrong and I don't know what it is." Meygan stepped over a raised tree root. "I know what Fate has in stored for me. You don't have to go with me."

"That's a load of crap." Mona folded her arms, glaring at her. "I'm going."

"Ok then. Just…don't be inside me. If I die, I don't want you to die too."

"That's fine. But let me suggest something; take Eolus."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Meygan cried.

"I know; he gets on your nerves. But he's a demi-god. Who better to have your back than him?"

Meygan then seized up and fell back. Mona caught her as Meygan's body spasm. Tears ran down her eyes. It lasted a few minutes but when she woke up, a melancholy feeling gripped her. She was out of time. Now there was no choice in her decision. Meygan hated it when Mona was right. "Okay. I'll ask. Which room is he in?" she asked quietly, sadly.

* * *

"What!?"

"You heard me, Komos. I need you to help me free the others." Meygan and Mona stood at the side of his bed.

"Ok. We're in the past. They're in the future..." Eolus said it in a flippant way. But Mona kept Meygan calm, he saw it.

"We're going back for them. We're ending the LOD occupation of Watchtower. I know Archeron can handle the team here. I want to get the others back."

"Because of Red Bird?"

"Not just her. Batman too."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because shit can go south fast and you think fast, like me."

"I'll do it, Meygan."

"Really?" Meygan threw her arms around Komos' waist. Eolus was 6"4, a tall Amazon. She wouldn never admit it but she was glad she wasn't going back alone.

He smiled. He was Cassie Sandsmark's son. He loved a challenge.

"I wanted to warn you... I plan to go all out. I need you to not be afraid for what I'm about to do."

"Sure. I can deal. When to we leave?"

"5 am. Be ready, Eolus. We need to be fast."

"I didn't take you for a rule breaker." Komos smiled.

"Oh, shush you!"

***What did Meygan see that had her go ask for help? Is Komos and Rave really going to return without the rest of the team? What plan does Meygan have in her mind? ***


	17. Chapter 17

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. Part of this was written by Reina herself. There is some swearing but I think it's like 2 words. Just a warning…

Chapter 16

Music Playing: Batman the Animated Series Theme Music

Back in the Future…

_Serenity let out a small whimper, and Dick picked up on it right away. _

"_Ser?" he whispered cautiously._

"_Dick…something's wrong…" she whispered back._

_Jason heard them both. "Hey," he whispered._

"_Yeah?" Serenity said, her voice laced with pain._

"_Pass this to him. He's better at picking locks than me." Jason used his hand to past the lock pick to Serenity, who passed it to her other hand and then to Dick._

_He held it tightly. "You still can't pick locks?"_

"_Bite me. Besides, your wife needs to get off her feet."_

_Tim eyed the opening in front of them. Someone came into view; someone hidden by a cloaked. "Heads up."_

_The person looked around before dropping the shield. Then they lowered the hood._

_Dick raised an eyebrow. _

_It was Spoiler._

_She went to Dick right away, acting as if she was doing a check on the shackles. Instead, she loosed the chains. Then Spoiler checked on Serenity. "Hold on." She left the cell and minutes later, if the dragging wasn't an indicator, dragged a bed into the cell and placed it between Serenity and Dick. "Okay. Here's the deal-I don't like to see pregnant heroes suffer for no reason. So I have to release one shackle so I can shackle you to the bed. I'll keep the chain loose so you can move. But fight me and I'll have to keep you standing."_

"_I didn't take you for a softy, Spoiler," said Jason, taunting the new generation Spoiler._

"_I just have an issue with this. They want Nightwing to transfer control of Watchtower to them. But he's not going to cooperate if his wife is in pain." Spoiler watched as Serenity nodded. And she undid the left arm and guided the heroine to the bed and shackled Lady Merline again, but she had some slack in the chain. She then reached up to the collar that suppress her magic and with a lock pick maneuver, unlocked it. "Don't make a move just yet."_

"_What the hell!?" cried Drow._

_Spoiler turned around. "Look, you want those codes? Then be nice to his wife. Which is what I'm doing. You're an asshole anyway." Spoiler stomped over to Drow and met him eye-to-eye. "You want to say something now?"_

"_Whatever. Guess you would know how to get people to cooperate. Darkin said you did." Drow turned to walk away but he eyed Serenity with interest._

"_If you even THINK about that, I will castrate you," Spoiler said._

_Drow was quick to leave._

* * *

Back in the Past…At Wayne Manor…

Vincent tossed in his sleep, the sheets getting tangled in his legs, him sweating as he whimpered.

"_Time to die, Tigress," said Deathstroke, swinging his sword at the retired heroine._

_Tigress countered the sword with her bow and struck Deathstroke in the jaw. "You're not getting my son, Slade!"_

"_Dear girl, I always get what I want." Deathstroke then attacked in a series of punches and kicks that Tigress was barely able to counter. Then, he swept her legs from her and as she fell back, he stabbed her in the heart._

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!" Archeron screamed as she gurgled on her breath and died as she hit the ground._

"_You're next boy. The legacy of all archers will be to die at my hands." Slade turned to meet Vincent's onslaught of moves that could have only been learned from a member of the Bat family. Slade was having a hard time countering but when a small opening came, Slade struck a chop to his ribs and Vincent backed up. A spinning kick to his face knocked Archeron on his ass._

_Then the sword came at his head-_

Vincent jumped up in the bed, panting. "Mom…" he whispered.

Meygan was there in a moment's time, using her dark vortex to get there. She went to the bed and pulled Vincent into her arms. Since she was still in her full costume, she only had to be mindful of her face brushing his skin. "It's ok, I'm here."

"Meygan…" Vincent knew he was safe. It was how calm she was around him. "My mom…"

"She's safe, Vincent. Uncle Wally has her. Nothing will happen to her. Promise." Meygan knew she had to keep Vincent from probing her true intentions. She had to leave in 2 hours anyway.

But for the moment, her little brother needed her. And she was willing to comfort him. Meygan knew it would be the last time she could.

"Meygan, why are you sad?" Vincent asked, his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"You had a bad dream. I try to keep you from having those," she whispered.

Vincent seemed to accept that explanation.

In the Bat Cave…

The Batmobile roared back into the cave, the waterfalls that power the cave parting to allow it and the 3 Bat Cycles to return. Terry was on Robin's Bat Cycle. Everyone parked their vehicles and Nightwing, Batman (Terry) and Batgirl raced over to the Batmobile, ignoring their own minor injuries, to help remove Tim from the Batman's (Bruce's) car.

The hood slid back and Bruce leaped out of the driver's side of the car and raced around to gently pick up Tim. There was a small moan from the 3rd Robin as they all ran to the Med Bay area.

Areina jerked awake as she heard the running. She looked to her mother, who was sleeping. So she stood up as Bruce entered the Med Bay, and lowered Tim to the other bed. "What happened?" she asked, yawning.

"Bane." That was all Bruce said.

Tim was in trouble, there were cuts all over his small body and even some coming out of the corner of his mouth. Areina knew they couldn't lose another Robin, so she flew to get the ONE person that could save him.

"Where's she off to?" Batgirl asked.

"To get a miracle," Terry remarked as he pulled off his cowl and smiled.

The past Bat family was confused, but right now they had to tend to the 14 year old hero. Bruce had gone to get the first aid kit and started cleaning up Tim's wounds.

Within the Manor

Areina ran into Alfred and found out which room she needed. The second generation fire controller was there quickly and knocked. A soft 'come in' was heard and Areina entered.

"Areina, what's wrong?" the youngest Greyson child asked as she saw the worry on her cousin's face.

"Tim's hurt really badly, Molly; the way it looks there could be internal bleeding," Areina answered.

"Alright, let's go," Molly said as she jumped out of bed and was in front of Areina with a speedster's time.

The two Grayson girls headed down to the Batcave and Molly was at Tim's side in no time. She placed her hands on Tim's chest and started chanting. A faint golden glow came around her and transferred to her future uncle. Bruce, Dick and Barbara watched in awe as they saw the cuts heal, but even after that the glow didn't go away.

"How?" Barbara asked.

"Can't say much but Molly has magic and she's already training to be a doctor by using said magic," Areina said.

"She was able to reattach Andrew's wings; and she's even healed me before," Terry stated.

The past Bat family was amazed; such a young girl with this kind of power. Inside Dick was swelling up with pride that his girls were so strong, and now he was curious about his son.

"You guys can sit down for a bit; it's going to be a while, even with my magic." Molly said, never taking her attention off of Tim.

The five of them went their separate ways and Areina returned to her mom's side. Bruce went to check the Batcomputer while Dick and Barbara went to change into something more comfortable. Terry went looking around the cave to see what had changed from now to his time.

One Hour Later

Areina had looked over at her cousin and Tim every so often, but just as she looked again she saw that the golden glow was fading from Molly and Tim.

"Alright everyone; I'm done," Molly said cheerfully, and the family came back around their youngest.

"How bad was it, Molly?" Terry asked; having seen what all Bane did to the third Robin.

"Six broken ribs; internal bleeding…you were right Areina; a punctured lung from one of the ribs, and I found a slight concussion. What happened to him?"

"Bane got a hold of him and used all his strength," Bruce said.

"I was able to distract him while Terry got Tim out of his grip," Dick said.

"Then once Tim was safe, I went and just let loose on Bane," Terry added.

"He should wake up in the morning, but just keep an eye on him alright," Molly said and then she yawned.

"Sorry I woke you Molly, but I knew you could help him," Areina said.

"It's alright, now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to bed," Molly told them and everyone nodded, but not before Bruce walked over and hugged his youngest granddaughter from the future.

She then headed out of the cave and everyone turned to the future heroes.

"So, Terry; why did you say Areina was getting a miracle?" Dick asked.

"Miracle is Molly's codename. As you saw she can work miracles with her magic when it comes to healing people," Terry answered.

"Wish you guys could stay in our time." Dick said, making a joke.

"We've already screwed things up enough, but at least Tim will live, AND be back out in the field tomorrow night," Areina said.

Something just came to Bruce, and he had to ask. "If Molly can heal, how come she doesn't heal Meygan?"

"From what I know, with Mona around, Molly's healing magic can do more harm than good. Meygan's injuries take time to heal with her own demon powers. She just hasn't had enough time to heal up from the fight on Watchtower…..OUR Watchtower," Areina told her future family.

"Then…about Mathen…" Dick started.

"He's like you Uncle Dick. And he took your codename because you're technically retired," Areina said with a smile.

"Him? Retire?" Barb said with a haughty laugh. "Not likely."

"A family can do that to a hero," Bruce said, understanding at last. Something strained his relationship with Dick and some of the pieces were falling into place.

Terry made his way upstairs to his temporary room. Fighting Bane took a lot out of him, and now he appreciated the villains in his own time. He took off his face mask before entering his room.

As he closed the door, something didn't feel right. He felt like he wasn't alone. "Whoever's there, say something or I start attacking."

"Wow…"

Terry turned slowly, to see who said that.

"So you're the one asking about me? I thought Alfred was trying to get me in trouble with tall, dark and brooding. But you…ME-OW."

"Catwoman?" he asked. She was dressed in all black, with a full face mask. But he saw the cat-o-nine-tails whip hanging at her side.

"That's me." She jumped off the window ledge to land every so quietly on the carpet. "You must be the future Batman Alfred told me about. You had questions."

"Guess I'm just as curious as a cat."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Selena retorted.

"But not you…Selena."

Catwoman's eyes widened slightly. "Well played…Terry."

"I try. So tell me. Why would the old man keep you a secret?"

"Why does he dress as a bat and fight crime?"

"Why do you steal?"

Selena laughed softly. "I like you."

"I can't say the same yet. Are you going to give me real answers or should I yell for him?" Terry asked.

"To the point…you are like him." Selena sat on the edge of the bed; it was as close as she dared to get to Terry. "Fine." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you love Bruce?" Terry asked.

Selena's eyes widened. "I love to unravel him. To play…I like to tease and maybe I would join his side for a bit. So you take what you can. That's all you wanted to ask? I have better things to do."

"Selena, I'm…sorry. I know about Talia. But you, he keeps a tight lip. I'm just trying to learn why."

"Sorry kid. But if it's not that obvious to you, then you shouldn't be Batman." Selena got up to leave. "Now if you would excuse me; I got a necklace calling my name."

"Selena…why? Why would you…play with him?"

Catwoman looked back at Terry after she got to the window and opened it. "He was the only one who ever got me…who ever understood me. And I understood him. There's no bullshit between us. And I think that's what makes us work. Oh, by the way, his blood's in you." She then leaped out of the window.

Terry ran to it but when he got there, she was already gone. "I need to learn that." He wasn't sure about what she meant by the last line but she was odd. But Terry believed he understood her too.

Meygan made her way downstairs, to the Cave to see her Aunt Reiena one last time. She said her goodbyes to the others already, but they didn't know. Eolus and Mona were having a private moment before Eolus went to the Wayne Graveyard.

She made her way down the stairs and went to the Med Bay area, smiling as Tim, Areina and Reiena were all sleeping.

'_Goodbye,' _she said mentally. _'Be safe.'_ Meygan felt Bruce at her back and she turned slowly to see him watch her. She moved away from the Med Bay to meet him at the computer.

"You're thinking hard," he told her quietly, accusing.

"So?" she replied, her tone flippant.

"Let's do this upstairs." Bruce didn't look to see if she would follow, he made his way up the stairs and to his study.

Sighing, Rave followed. Part of her wondered why she'd bother.

She followed him to his study and closed the door behind her.

"Your accident. How did it happen?" Bruce went to his most burning question.

"None of your business."

Bruce glared at her. He was still in costume, and he bore into her.

"You don't scare me. NO ONE does, not even Great Uncle Clark." Meygan put her hands on her hips.

"You should be."

"Sorry. Dad's WAY scarier than you."

"Why this hostile attitude toward me?"

"You're the one who has it first. And if I told you, it'll wreck history."

"Weren't you the one that said 'Screw the Timeline? That Kid Fate could fix it'."

Meygan face palmed herself.

"Tell me."

"Go play with Mr. Freeze."

"Meygan...If Kid Fate can fix the timeline,then you can tell me." Bruce said, losing the Dark Knight attitude; he was trying to be the grandfather that Meygan never had but Areina did.

"No."

"Meygan, it wasn't an accident, was it?" he asked quietly.

"What happened, happened. There's no reason to wish differently. I love my life."

Bruce had enough of her attitude. "You can't touch anyone and vice versa; Vincent's injuries become your own and you don't wait till you're properly healed before going into another fight. All of this shows me that you're ASKING for death with every mission you take on. Tell me why no one from your generation will say what happened to you," Bruce said, bringing a bit of tone back to his voice.

The temperature dropped very quickly, to single digits. Even through his insulated suit, he felt that cold. Her eyes went red, the blue of Dick's eyes gone. "How. Dare. You." Each word held her anger and hurt in them. "You want to know why I'm hostile toward you? YOU didn't want my parents together. All you wanted was my dad to take your place, and he retired to have a family…_Fine_, I DIED. Slade killed me. I died protecting my dad and brother. And Aunt Raven brought me back. I can't die...I. Can. Never. Die." Tears were in her red eyes.

Bruce was about in tears himself; Deathstroke the Terminator was still causing trouble 25-30 years from now and STILL after Dick. "Meygan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you so far. I know that Terry is a good replacement, but I'm sure that I will still ask Dick to be Batman at some time. I wish I could have protected you when it happened," Bruce said and he went to hug Meygan.

She didn't fight it as she knew he was telling the truth.

As he held her, Meygan just cried. She unleashed all of her tears that had never been shed. The temperature in the room went back to normal. "I never...asked...to come...back..." she said through those tears. "All I want...is to feel...I'm always numb. Always..."

"If it makes you feel any better; I'm numb to things as well."

Meygan said nothing, for something odd was happening within her. There was a shift, as if the missing link within was no longer missing. A light bulb had gone on, and she understood at long last. She felt warm. For the first time in years, she was warm.

Safe.

Protected.

She knew what to do now. The answer was inside the whole time.

And who would have thought that her grandfather, Bruce Wayne, was the one to help her get there.

"My mom...it isn't Barb," she said when the hug was released.

"Zatanna?"

"Same profession in a way; but no, not Zatanna. She's dad's soul mate and he'll know it when he meets her," Meygan said, looking into her grandfather's eyes.

"I take it Reiena has an issue with her."

"That's what mom says...an issue at first, but mom earned Aunt Reiena's respect." Meygan turned to leave.

"Whatever you're planning...know that I will protect your team."

"I know you will...You, Terry, and Areina."

Meygan opened the door. She left without looking back. She vanished into a vortex and ended up at the Wayne Cemetery. Eolus waited with a sour look. "Sorry."

"I thought you had cold feet."

"Me? Never." She then stared intently at Eolus. "You'll look after Mona, right?"

"Yeah. Scout's honor."

"Where are you two going?" said Vincent, startling Eolus but made Meygan sigh.

"We're going back home. Just the two of us. We're out of time."

"A vision?" Vincent asked. Brian stood next to him, furious.

"I have to go so it doesn't happen. We're out of time."

"Why!? Why must you do this?!" Vincent asked his sister.

Meygan at long last admitted the truth: "I'm Afraid to lose what remains of my family. This team is my family. If anyone should do this fight, it's me, and only me. And if I step over the line, Eolus can stop me."

The soon to be step brothers were Shocked.

"If I fail, you two are going to have to lead the others into the final fight."

"Meygan…" Vincent said but he got cut off.

"No. There is no debate on this. We need to go. Hold down the fort." Eolus went into the portal first. Then Meygan left behind him, the vortex closing, ending the conversation.

**What is Meygan's plan? Why did she go back alone? Find out in the next 2 chapters! **


	18. Chapter 18

An Apprentice's Future

By: Malaizjan Dejesus & Reina Grayson

Author's Note: This is the climatic installment of the Batman Beyond Saga. Everything is coming together and this is the crossover fic. If you're a fan of either this series or Young Justice, than you will enjoy this! I am going to list the theme songs to various DC tv series and most of the theme songs can be found on Music of DC Comics: 75th Anniversary, which is available now, and the YJ Theme song is on its own album titled: Young Justice, which is also available. So if you don't have them, I suggest you go and buy them both!

Also, I had lots of help with this story. Reina Grayson deserves half the credit in getting 80% of this fic done. Reina and I worked on this chapter, for I wanted to have events in the future play out... There is some swearing but I think it's like 2 words. Just a warning…

Chapter 17

Music Playing: Justice League Unlimited Theme Song

At the same time as the events in the past of chapter 16 was happening…

Alexander Luthor was trying to hack Watchtowers comps. But he was being stopped. The security was very good. The clone of Lex Luthor suspected that there was another reason he couldn't get in. "I'm being counter-hacked."

"That's not possible, Luthor," Darkin said, walking to stand behind the clone. "We got all the techies."

"Not Gear's son," Star Sapphire said, standing at the other end of the counsel.

"Kid Fate took him. Static's son too," Yami added.

"There may be heroes we don't know about. We need to search this place, top to bottom," Luthor told the group.

"I'll do it. You keep hacking, Luthor," Star Sapphire said, heading off to check.

* * *

Max had found a few different Batgirl costumes in the armory. She was wearing the all black one with the waist length cape, the one with the full face mask that had no opening for the eyes, nose or mouth.

She loved it.

Dana, on the other hand, wore the first Batgirl costume, the one with the full length cape, the one with the yellow on the inside of the cape. Her hair was exposed in the back, and she braided it to keep it out of get way. Both had utility belts and they had to figure out what some of the stuff was. The weapons were old tech but that's all they had to work with.

Both Batgirls made their way back to the air vents. That was how they got around the large space station unnoticed so far.

Ten Minutes Later

Bruce and Ace were still being cautious about moving around and thanks to the dog's hearing, they never got seen. Just as Bruce saw there was no one down the next hallway, Ace turned his attention above them and was growling. Bruce still had his cane and was ready for anything. The ceiling gave way as the air vent was coming through and two figures fell right infront of the original Batman and Ace.

"You got your wish...didn't you Max." Bruce said, realizing that Dana was in the original suit so Max had to be in Cass' old suit.

"Um...hi," Dana said timidly.

"This is so cool. We can save everyone, all by ourselves," Max said excitedly.

"We've been sabotaging the LOD," Dana explained. "They were trying to hack the computer."

"Then we will need to continue that," Bruce said, rather impressed that the pair hadn't gotten caught yet. Then again, Max's computer skills were top notch.

"Can you crawl?" Max asked.

"I'm sure my bones will hold up," Bruce jokes lightly.

Ace started to growl softly.

"That's our cue to go," Dana said, going to a vent and pulled off the grate. She crawled in first

A minute later, a couple of Slade bots walked down the very hall that they had been in.

* * *

Mathen pulled on his shackles. He was weak from the blood loss. He glanced over at his cousin Eric.

Eric was barely standing up on his own legs, his left knee was broken. He was trying to ignore the pain, but wasn't doing it very well.

Orin had exhausted himself trying to get free so his head was bowed, eyes closed to conserve his strength.

Kevin though was trying to density shift through his restraints, however the collar around his neck was blocking his powers.

There was a snap of metal. Mathen's wrist was free.

Kevin then gasped. His eyes were wide open. "No, no, no..."

Mathen, Eric and Orin stared at him. "Kev?" Orin said.

"She came back for us," he whispered.

"No way..." said Eric.

"I told her to leave," Mathen said angrily.

"She did. But she came back...alone," Kevin explained.

"There's no way she can take down the LOD alone!" Eric said worriedly.

"She must have a specific plan to come back alone like this...we are talking about Meygan," Orin said, having helped raise the young demoness.

"And she won't be alone." Mathen walked from the wall, his wrists free. He set out to free the others. But the blood loss was getting to him. So he sat to rest up.

Kevin wasn't worried about his mate. Meygan could always handle herself…it was how she was dead set on dying that concerned him.

* * *

Drow lowered the energy field to Dick's cell. Serenity was resting for the labor pains had eased up enough. His eyes darted at Serenity's skirts, smiling. He made his way to her.

Dick glared with hatred in his eyes. "Don't you dare," he said quietly.

Serenity woke up when she felt the dip in the cot.

Drow grinned. His hands were on her stomach. "I heard that pregnant women tend to be more receptive…"

Dick grabbed the chains and leaped up with both legs, the tips of his boots smacking Drow in the jaw.

Drow got flipped off of Serenity.

When Drow landed, he glared at Dick. He got up, went to Dick and after dodging another double leg kick, he punched Nightwing I in the stomach. As the air was knocked from him, a knife ended up in his left shoulder.

Serenity kicked at Drow as he grabbed her shackled ankle. "Stay away!" she cried.

"Why are you being so shy? You're not a virgin, obviously," Drow told her.

Dick swore at Drow.

Drow moved his hand up and then he was snatched away from Serenity and thrown to the ground, punches raining on him all over, his "package" getting a few of those punches.

As Barb and Tim struggled to get free, Dick worked harder to pick the locks.

Jason wailed on Drow, breaking Drow's jaw with a solid left hook, and a few ribs with multiple punches. "You fuckin' bastard! You'll never touch another female again!" Jason got up and stomped away on Drow, and the villain tried to cover himself.

Dick's shackles came off and Dick pulled Jason away from Drow. The two former Robins stared at each other.

Drow took a peek.

Dick kneeled down and punched Drow in the face, and Drow was out cold.

Jason pulled Dick away and kicked at Drow's prone body.

"Jason, stop!" Barb cried.

"No!"

Dick pulled Jason away again.

The two glared.

Serenity pulled off her collar and with a quick spell, freed herself. She used the same spell to free Barb and Tim.

Red Hood and Nightwing I continued the glare.

Barb helped Serenity to her feet and she walked to the pair.

Jason looked at Dick's wife. "I'm...sorry. You didn't need to see that."

"Jason, don't... You saved me." Serenity kissed Jason on the cheek in thanks and that calmed the two down.

"You were...aggressive," Dick commented.

"Not aggressive enough. He's still breathing. After what he did to Areina, Meygan, Dana and _now_ Serenity, he deserves to die."

"Let's go shackle him to the wall and blow this place. We got a world to save," said Tim.

"Then I beat them up some more," Jason told him

"Jason…Drow's going to be in a body cast for a year after what you did. Besides, didn't you make a promise to my girls?" Dick said. "We need to get the kids here free, _then _we can plan."

"I did. But one more punch, Dickie-bird," Jason begged.

Dick sighed. "Fine."

After Dick and Tim shackled Drow, Jason went to the limp villain. He thought about it and turned to Serenity. "You do it."

Serenity smiled, then went to Drow and kicked him between the legs.

"Ok. I'm done," Jason said with a grin.

Barb chuckled and Dick shook his head.

Tim went to work to disable the energy shield from within the cell.

Serenity leaned against the wall. Dick guides her back over to the bed to sit her down. Both sets of hands were on her stomach.

They were worried, but then Tim got the shield to fall and everyone but the Graysons headed out of the cell to free the kids and the other heroes and check on their injuries.

"I don't think this one will survive," Serenity said; worry in her voice.

"As soon as we see Molly again, I'm sure she'll protect the baby." Dick said.

"Dick, get over here quick!" Jason hollered to his brother.

"I'll be alright; go see what's wrong," Serenity said and Dick took off.

In the cell with the kids, there was a lot of blood on the floor. Orin's shoulder had not been treated correctly AND Mathen was unconscious on the floor.

"Okay; that does it...they need to burn." Dick said, but it was then that Mathen came to and was happy to see his family was working on getting free. "Dad...Kevin says that Meygan's back here...alone," Mathen weakly said.

"Right now, let's get you kids free, _then_ we'll figure out about Meygan." Dick said as he started working on PROPERLY treating the wounds on the two oldest kids while Tim and Barbara went to work at unchaining the others.

Meanwhile, in the armory…

Dana and Max helped Bruce Wayne to his feet as Ace jumped out of the vent. Bruce immediately went to the auxiliary computer terminal and sat down, to see what was going on.

The two young ladies dressed as Batgirl stood behind him, waiting.

"The other captured heroes are on deck 17, in the holding cells there. You two should head there and free them. Ask Cyborg to take on the Slade Bots," Bruce told them.

"Ok then. But there are too many of them," Dana said. "We need everyone on that."

"True, but the LOD are still in control of Watchtower. Some of them, Like Nightwings I & II will need to lead that fight."

"So where are they?" Max asked.

"Deck 2, prison cells." Bruce was thinking about something. "Dick has the access codes to Watchtower. Get him after the others. With the confusion, Dick and Mathen will have a plan."

"Got it." Max and Dana went back to the vents and crawled inside again.

As soon as the girls were gone, Ace growled.

Bruce got up. "What is it, boy?" he asked. He went to hide, taking Ace with him.

A portal opened up and Komos and Rave arrived in the Armory. They were ready to take on the LOD. Komos watched Meygan fill up her utility belt. But it wasn't a hurried pace. Meygan shook her head again. She could feel Strife working to make her lose her focus on her demon powers. And he, as Raven's brother, was relentless.

"So great and powerful leader, what's up?"

Eolus was glared at but he wasn't intimidated.

"Strife...he's trying to get me to lose control… of myself." Meygan slowly put on her utility belt.

"Why did you ask me to come with you and not Red Bird or Batman?"

"Eolus...I'm going to do something and you're as strong as me. I needed the others protected."

"From the LOD? No prob."

"No. _From me_. I plan to unleash my true self on the LOD. But if I turn on the team, on our parents, I need you to take me down."

Eolus was shocked, and it showed on his face. "Seriously!" He just stared in worry and disbelief.

"The way Strife is working at me, I might...I might not be me. And I need you to protect everyone from me."

"Meygan..."

"Please... I need the team's demi god to do this."

Eolus had to think about what his co-leader was asking. He then let out a heavy sigh and had his eyes closed. "Alright...only because you're asking and I know you don't want to hurt your family on purpose. I don't like the idea of attacking you, but if I have no other choice, then so be it."

Meygan hugged him and he jerked as he felt the cold from her touch. "Thanks." She then moved away. "And I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just a shock to the system."

Meygan let out a light hearted laugh.

"What?"

"Uncle Virgil use to say that when he was in battle."

Eolus looked at the frost on his skin. He saw that the frost was absorbed into his skin. His eyes widened in shock. "I wish I had grown up with you guys."

"You still have that chance. Now let's go save our world." Meygan reached for Eolus' hand and the two were gone in one of Meygan's dark vortexes.

Bruce came out of hiding, and he had a worried look on his face.

* * *

Dana and Max were able to use the vents to get 95% of the way there to deck 17 where the other cells were. The two Batgirls made their way down the hall, not being as careful as they should be.

Star Sapphire was hiding above them, in the ceiling, watching them. She smiled for Claire knew she could nail them and give them to Ian as a gift.

She raised her hand...

Dana stopped. She turned to look behind her. Something wasn't right. "Max,"she hissed. "We need to turn back."

"Stop being scared Dana," Max whispered back. "We're nearly there."

A purple beam hit the ground in front of them and the blast blew both Batgirls back.

"Well, looks like I found the counter hackers," Claire purred. "And it's a couple of wannabe Batgirls."

"Wannabes!?" Max threw a batarang at Star Sapphire.

A diamond shield appeared, stopping the batarang. Claire smiled as she sent energy beams at both girls.

Dana and Max leaped to opposite sides of the hallway. Dana rushed toward Star Sapphire and when she got close, threw a batarang at Claire.

It exploded upon impact, knocking Star Sapphire to the floor.

"I got one!" Dana cried.

Claire waited until Max and Dana got closer and she popped up, sending energy beams at them. One wrapped Max up tightly and Dana got caught by the ankle. She was flipped upside down, the blood rushing to her head. With a smile, Claire knocked the two into each other. The crack of bone was heard and the two got knocked out.

Star Sapphire then lifted both girls up by the energy beam constructs and was happy to see both limp. "Like I said. Wannabes."

Max waited until she felt she was close enough before throwing an explosive batarang in her face.

Claire cried as she covered her face. Both were dropped to the floor.

Max rushed her and attacked with kicks that she learned. When Claire tried to counter, Max got her in a headlock. Max held on tight, hoping to make Star Sapphire pass out.

A yellow beam grabbed Max, shook her free from Claire and threw her into the wall.

Max didn't get up as Sinestro came into view.

Claire coughed as she got to her feet.

"She was no wannabe," Sinestro commented.

Star Sapphire glared at the Yellow Lantern. Star Sapphire walked to Dana and kicked her should but she didn't wake up. "This one is."

Max slowly came to and she struggled to her knees.

Sinestro sent an energy hand construct to snatch Max up and squeeze her.

Max struggled.

"I better call Luthor," Star Sapphire told Sinestro.

"Time to take out the trash!" Komos flew at Sinestro and crashed into him, knocking him down, thus freeing Max.

Star Sapphire tried to catch Komos as he flew out of her energy constructs' reach but he was making her mad.

"Ekam ti niar!" cried Meygan as she appeared via vortex.

The sprinklers opened up and the water came down on them all. Meygan weaved her hands and arms, guiding the water to hit and pin both Star Sapphire and Yellow Lantern to the wall. Meygan's eyes were red as she edged ever closer to her limit as Strife's whispered worked her last nerve.

As the water continued to pin Claire and Sinestro, Meygan or Komos didn't realize that a black ooze was coming up behind her. As the demi god was checking Dana and Max for injuries; the black ooze prepared to attack Meygan.

"This time, I'll get you!" The voice said; remembering that she almost had the demoness a while back. With that said, and the swiftness only it possessed, the black ooze wrapped around Meygan's upper body and trapped her arms. This caused her to lose control of the water and the two villainous Lanterns were free.

"My thanks Inque," Claire said.

"Anytime Claire, I may not have killed this girl's mother; but I WILL end this Grayson," Inque said as a head seemed to appear from the ooze.

"Screw you!"Meygan opened her mouth and cried, " Azarath! Metrion! Zynthos!"

Inque was pushed away from the energy shield protecting her.

That same energy electrocuted Star Sapphire and the Yellow Lantern for several minutes before they got knocked out.

Inque make her way to Meygan and as soon as the energy shield dropped, rammed into her from behind.

Meygan pitched forward to the ground, and Eolus flew at Inque, but as he wrapped his arms around her, she leaked through and then smacked him in the face with a blobby hand, that became a fist and she punched.

Komos was stumbling back but he was still on his feet.

Inque rammed into him again and again but Eolus still stayed on his feet.

Meygan pulled out a taser and ran to them. She got Inque with it.

Inque screamed before wrapping herself around Meygan, pinning her arms. Meygan dropped her taser. "Open up."

Meygan stayed tight lipped.

Inque squeezed.

Meygan wanted to scream but she still held on.

Komos had made sure to punch Claire and Sinestro hard enough that they would be out for a while, and made sure that Max and Dana were alright.

He heard Inque say 'open up' and knew that his team leader was in trouble. It was just then that a floodgate of knowledge and power opened up within him and he knew what he had to do. Using this new power, he was able to control the water that Meygan had called forth and sent it right at Inque. Before the water even reached her, the villainess saw it coming and she released Meygan to avoid becoming diluted. At the last second, the water was all around her as if she were trapped in a box and said box became solid ice.

Inque froze inside as Meygan took in huge breaths of air. She eyed Eolus, who looked rather proud of himself. "Titan God of water?" she said.

He stared at her. "How...?"

"I doubt Poseidon would leave you on Earth."

"Ha ha," Komos said sarcastically.

"Seriously...I'm impressed."

Eolus was quiet.

"Where the hell have you two been!?" cried Max. "We've been fighting and you two decide to swoop in!?"

"Max…we were in the past. I took the kids that were free into the past," Meygan said. "And sorry, it's only us."

"Great! The old heroes aren't going to last against the Slade Bots!"

"MAX!" cried Meygan, trying to get the other girl to calm her down. "Listen, you go do what you were going to do. Komos and I will keep the LOD busy."

"What!?" Max cried.

"Just do it!" Meygan and Eolus flew off, leaving a dazed Dana with a bewildered Max.

* * *

In the past, 3 hours later...

Everyone at the Wayne Manor were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Alfred loved hearing the laughter of children within the home and as he fed young Wesley Kent, he eyed the future Speedster, Brian West, who was eating everything.

Bruce was at breakfast too, smiling as Terry finished his plate and helped clear the dirty dishes from the table.

It reminded him of Jason.

That was a sobering thought. Jason was gone, buried.

Bruce shook his head.

Molly then let out a burp.

Everyone looked at her.

She grinned sheepishly. "Um, excuse me."

"Let me show you how it's done, Moll." Brian closed his mouth for about a minute. Then he opened it and let out this disgusting burp.

"Ew!" cried Barb.

"That's not a burp," Vincent challenged. He let out a burp even louder that Brian.

"Those are not proper table manners," Alfred admonished.

Andrew then let out a burp of his own; which was at the teen boys' level.

"Andrew!" cried Molly.

"Excuse me."

"That's it. You two better stop or it's a fireball at your heads!" Areina took charge at the table.

Dick, Reiena and Tim were laughing their heads off.

Just as all the kids from the future were cowering away from Areina; something unexpected happened...the biggest burp any of them ever gave was released from the fire controller. "By the way; _THAT'S _how it's done."

The boys just blinked.

"Well, that's official. Areina is my kid," Roy said, coming from the room with the grandfather clock in it. Wally was on his heels.

"DAD!" Vincent and Areina ran from the table to hug him.

Bruce shook his head. Now normally, he'd be mad about other heroes showing up without permission, but with the kids from the future there at his home, he made an exception.

Billy looked around as Virgil Jr. took his plate to the kitchen. "Where's Meygan and Eolus?"

"Hey dad," Brian said to Wally. "Oh, they went to Watchtower," he lied.

Roy and Wally eyed him oddly. "We didn't see them," Wally said.

Brian cleared his throat. "They might be in a training room?" he squeaked.

Vincent gave him a look.

Areina saw that look. "Brian? Vincent? What's up?"

All of the Bat Family stared at the two.

"Well, they didn't want to be interrupted," Brian added to the lie.

"Then let's get this table cleared and go meet up," Terry said from the kitchen.

"Terry's right," Billy said. "We got a little over 5 hours left before the timeline resets."

"Then let's go meet up with them!" Molly was out of her chair and ready to go in a second.

Brian and Vincent looked at each other.

It took a little time but they all returned to Watchtower. Terry and Areina hunted down Superman and the two had a favor to ask of the Man of Steel.

"Hey Superman," Areina said casually.

"Hello…Um, Red Bird, right?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I was wondering. Can you tell me where Meygan and Eolus are?"

"Sure." Superman scanned the entire Watchtower and had a confused look on his face. "They're not here."

Terry and Areina looked at each other. "You sure?" Terry asked. It was a dumb question.

Superman stared at Terry as if he was hearing things.

"Okay, you're sure," Terry said, answering his own question.

Areina was pissed. She stormed Watchtower looking for Brian West. Terry knew that their team's speedster was in for it now.

Brian was enjoying playing the gaming console that Best Boy had brought out of his room and hooked it up to one of the huge monitors in the main control room. The future team members were all watching Brian get his butt handed to him by Beast Boy. But Brian wouldn't give up.

Areina walked in, a firm look on her face. She eyed Brian and crossed her arms. Terry was right behind her. "Brian."

"Hey Areina! Try this racer's game! It's sway!" he told her.

"They're not here."

Brian winced at the tone of voice.

The others were all looking at him.

Kid Flash II put down his controller. He sighed.

"No. They're not." Vincent spoke up because he didn't want to get his step brother burned by his sister. "They were back…alone."

There were gasps from everyone.

"You let them do WHAT!?" cried Areina. She got into her brother's face face. They glared at each other.

"She got spooked," he told her.

"And you let her and Eolus- **who was out REMAINING POWERHOUSE**- walk away!?"

"Hey!" Brian got up and stood up to Areina, standing next to her. "Don't yell at him! She told us they had to get back."

"And you two just let them!"

Reiena went to her future daughter and gently pulled her back a few inches. "Easy, Areina. Calm down."

"I AM CALM!" she screamed.

"Hey, that's your mom!" Vincent cried. "Don't yell at her!"

"No, I should be yelling at you! What possible reason would you let her go!?"

Billy then thought of something. "The countdown."

Everyone looked at Syfon. "What?" Terry said.

"Meygan was very concern about the countdown."

"Would she have gone if something changed her mind?" Dick asked.

"She dreamed. She sees things before they happen," Vincent said, being hesitant about telling anyone what he caught on their link. "I think…I think she saw us all go down when we got back."

"THINK!? Either you know or don't know!" Areina cried. "How could she do this!?"

Vincent went to his Legionnaire's ring and tapped the 'L' on it. "Brainy, I need a favor," he said into it.

A holographic image of Brainiac 5 came to float about Vincent's ring. "No."

"What?" Vincent said.

"You can't. Meygan gave me back the ring." Brainy was very quiet when he said this, as if he couldn't believe it.

"She did what!?" Vincent said.

"She hacked Computo. She knows about her…impending death."

Everyone who heard him were shocked.

"When the timeline was changed, it shifted to a new one into place, one where she and all of you would die when you tried to take back Watchtower. But I didn't want you two to find out. On your last visit, she hacked my computer and found out."

"Brainy…you should have stopped her!" cried Vincent.

"She was saving all of you! I couldn't stop her. I'm no match for her when she's pissed off," Brainy said truthfully. "She wanted me to look after you."

"Screw that! Send me to her! You got the tech!" Vincent cried.

"No Vincent. There's no saving her on this."

"Then I'll get Carlos!" Vincent cried.

"You have to let her face this head-on, Vincent. She was ready. For whatever she has planned, she's ready to meet her destiny."

"She's my sister!" Vincent cried. "You have NO idea what you're asking me to do!"

"She was mine too!" Brainy yelled. He then realized that HE of all people just slipped.

"What?" he said. Everyone else was forgotten.

"Meygan…in the original timeline, she becomes immortal. She lives forever. She lived to my time. She saved me, saved the Legion countless times. Meygan made me her little brother." Brainiac 5 had tears in his eyes. "And now…"

"Now we just let her die…" Vincent had tears down his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Vincent. She wanted to do this alone." Then Brainy was gone, leaving a stunned Vincent Crock-Harper standing there.

"Mey-Mey..." Molly said quietly.

Areina stared at him. "You are the worse brother to ever exist." She then left, she needed to get away.

Vincent was too stunned to speak.

"Wait…he said the timeline shifted to this new event, right?" Syfon said. "Well, what if she died AFTER the timeline resets?"

Shock got the jist of it. "Then she won't die!"

The future team was excited now. Was that even possible? For her to not die, to hold on long enough for the timeline to shift back to normal? "How much time?" Terry asked.

"3 hours, 37 minutes," Billy announced.

"Then we wait," said Brian.

Areina Greyson had gone to the training hall and found an area just for fire controllers. She couldn't believe it; she felt like she just severed her connection with her half-brother AND her demon possessed cousin. Areina fell to her knees and for a bit cried at the thought of what all she just said and done to Vincent.

**And now the major fight begins. Can Meygan take down the LOD alone? Will she die before the timeline resets itself or after? Will Eolus, aka Komos, show the bad guys what a demi god can do? All this and more in the next chapter! **


End file.
